HeartSong
by DemonWitch
Summary: 3 years ago Kagome Higurashi went through the well at her family shine and ended up in the Feudal Era. Now she works part time at a retirement home and makes regular visits back. One day she meets a woman who mistakes Kagome for...THE REST IS INSIDE
1. A Surprising Discovery

Summary: 3 years ago Kagome Higurashi went through the well at her family shine and ended up in the Feudal Era. Now she works part time at a retirement home and makes regular visits back. One day she meets a woman who mistakes Kagome for her granddaughter who disappeared in a well 17 years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

(But I _do_ own Amaya Hikari. **: D **)

**A/N: This story is based off a random thought I had. I tried to keep the characters as close to their true nature as I could. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter One:_ A Surprising Discovery_

The sun shone brightly through the window and landed on Kagome Higurashi's face. Squinting, she covered her face with her hands and groaned softly.

She rolled over and looked at her clock. "Oh damn" she muttered and leaped off her bed. "I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late." She raced frantically around her room, searching for something to wear.

3 years have past since Kagome first fell down the well and met the half-demon InuYasha. Now she spilts her time between working at the local retirement home, finishing her last year of school and visiting her friends back in the Feudal Era.

And right now she was late for work.

Rushing down the stairs Kagome called out a goodbye to her family and ran out the door, "_That_'_s it_. _No more late nighters with InuYasha in the Feudal Era_."

Brushing her hair out of her face she turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and thought about her newfound relationship with the hanyou.

Over a year ago they defeated Naraku and successfully put the Shikon Jewel back together. InuYasha sorted out his feeling for Kagome and Kikyo and in the end chose Kagome. Kikyo, angered that InuYasha would not go with her to Hell, disappeared without a trace and left Kagome and InuYasha alone. **(A/N: I know this wouldn't happen...but for the sake of the story...work with me)**

Kagome pulled into a parking spot and ran inside; smiling at the receptionist she went into the back room to change. Pushing thoughts of her boyfriend and their strange relationship out her mind, Kagome checked her schedule for the day.

"Hana Rain?" Kagome murmured frowning, "Who's that?" she flipped through her files again, "And what happened to Mrs. Clark?"

Holding her files under one arm she walked swiftly to the back office where the owner, Mrs. Trinity Hondas, of the Trinity Jewel Retirement Home worked. Knocking softly, Kagome opened the door after a stern voice answered.

Mrs. Hondas looked up form her paperwork and gazed at Kagome over the top of her glasses, "Ah, Miss Higurashi. Good morning."

She looked at her clock, "Running a little late this morning?"

Kagome blushed and ducked her head, "Yes Mrs. Hondas. I'm sorry. I was out later last night then I should have and I guess I forgot to set my alarm."

Mrs. Hondas waved a hand and smiled, "My dear, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I quite understand. If I remember correctly you have a new boyfriend, yes?"

Kagome bit her lip, her face aflame.

Mrs. Hondas laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I make it a point to not interfere in my employee's affairs; as long as their affairs don't interfere with their work. Understand?"

Kagome nodded again and bowed slightly, "Yes ma'm. I understand. It won't happen again."

Mrs. Hondas stood, "Good. Now that that's taken care of, what did you need to see me about?"

Kagome walked over and handed her one of her files, "I was wondering if maybe I got somebody else file by mistake, and maybe they got mine."

Mrs. Hondas frowned as she looked over the file, "And whose file do you seem to be missing?"

"Mrs. Clark. Thelma Clark. She's in room 109."

Mrs. Hondas nodded, "Ah yes. No, this is correct. Unfortunately Mrs. Clark died last night."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, tears pricking at the back of her eyes, "Oh no."

Mrs. Hondas handed back the file. "Yes. It was peaceful though. She went in her sleep."

"Good. I'm glad."

Mrs. Hondas gently patted Kagome on her back, "I'm sorry Kagome. But you knew this was coming. She was very old. And her family knew she did have long."

Kagome sighed, deeply, "Yes, I know."

She looked over her new file, "So this is my new file. Hana Rain Young? Anything special about her?"

Mrs. Hondas leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, "No, nothing unusual. She's 73, was born and raised in Japan. Married an American, moved to America for a few years, then come back when their son married. Actually it was her son who came to me. Nice man. Sad eyes though. He told me his father died 16 years ago, after he lost his granddaughter."

"Lost her?" Kagome echoed.

"Yes. She came for a visit and then she disappeared without a trace. Nobody knew what happened to her. A year later the grandfather died from grief. He never forgave himself. The son, Ryan, and his wife took Hana to live with them in America, but she was too unhappy there. They decided the best thing was for her to live in Japan. So she could be happy until she died."

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense. That's too bad her granddaughter was lost. What a sad thing."

The phone rang and Mrs. Hondas turned to answer it, "Excuse me Kagome." She picked up the phone, and spoke quietly. "I see," she turned to Kagome and covered the mouth piece with her hand, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I need to take this."

Kagome nodded and bowed, "Yes. Thank you for your help."

She exited and shut the door softly behind her. Looking down at her files Kagome read over Hana Rain's file, everything Mrs. Hondas had told her was on there.

"That's so sad" she murmured.

Setting her shoulder back she walked down the hallway to Hana Rain's room.

108.

Right across the hall from Mrs. Clarks old room.

Kagome stopped between the doors and took a shaky breath, "_I wish_…_Ihad beenhere_,_ when she died_."

She closed her eyes and quickly wiped her tears before she entered the room.

Smiling brightly she walked over to an old woman sitting in a rocking chair by the window, "Hello Mrs. Young. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'll be your attendant while you're staying here at Trinity Jewel."

The old woman smiled, "Hello Kagome. And please call me Hana." She turned and her eyes widened, "You're back!" the old woman's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed Kagome's arm "You're come home!"

Kagome smiled gently, "I'm sorry?"

"Akari! You've returned from the well!"

Kagome's smile froze and she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Hana. But you have me confused with someone else. My name is Kagome. And I work here at Trinity Jewel."

Hana's eyes dulled and she released Kagome's arm, "Of course" she murmured. "I apologize Kagome. Forgive an old woman's eyes. They are not what they used to be."

Kagome nodded, "Oh, that's alright. Will you please excuse me?"

She turned and walked swiftly out the door; closing it behind her she leaned her forehead against the wall and took deep slow breaths. "_How strange_. _Why did her words trouble me so much_?"

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome lifted her head and turned to see her fellow co-worker and friend, Janice Lancing.

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. I just…I just found out about Mrs. Clark."

Janice placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you." She cleared her throat, "Well, I now have another resident.A womannamed Hana Rain. Know anything about her?"

Janice's eyes widen slightly, "She's here?"

Kagome frowned, "You know her?"

"Well, it's more like I know of her. Isn't she the one whose granddaughter went missing 17 years ago?"

Kagome hugged her files to her chest and nodded, "Yes. I was just talking to Mrs. Hondas about it. She said it was because of that the grandfather died from grief."

"Went crazy is more like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what my mother told me. The grandfather told the police what happened to her, but nobody believed him. Said he must have been delusional."

"What'd he say happened to her?"

"Oh it was weird actually. He said she-" she was cut off by her pager, "Oh, I gotta go. It's Mr. Gerries" she turned and hurried down the hall.

Kagome turned to room 108 but stopped and called after her friend, "Wait, what'd he say?"

Janice's head poked back around the corner, "What? Oh, he said she fell down a well." Her head disappeared then popped back around again, "In fact I'm surprised you don't know about it Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head, "Why?"

"They were at a shine. In fact it was the Higurashi shine."

Kagome gasped and paled, "I-I see. Th-thank you Janice" she stuttered.

She forced a smile, "You better get to Mr. Gerries before he comes looking for ya!"

Janice let out a small eek and disappeared.

Kagome leaned against the wall and tried to steady her breathing, "_If what Janice said is true_. _And that girl_'_s grandfather was right_…_then somebody else from this time went to the Feudal Era_. _Before me_!"

**A/N: Enter Twighlight Zone music. Hee hee, I'm gonna have fun with this. Hope you liked it!**


	2. 1983 And A Girl Named Amaya Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use

Saying that may getting old, but this never will. I OWN AMAYA HIKARI!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Flamegirl37c, Kami-no-sama and Killshea Kavani. I was really excited to get some so quickly! In answer to a question, Kikyo is still alive because she _may_ come into play later in the story...I haven't decided yet, but I didn't want to kill her and then have to bring her back again, that act is getting old. **

**So hope you like this chapter, it's the first glimpse of Amaya Hikari. I luv her:D**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _1983 AND A GIRL NAMED AMAYA HIKARI_.

**Tokyo, Japan ****2000**

Kagome called out a farewell to her mother and ran down to the small shrine that stood over the old well. Jumping in she closed her eyes as she felt her body float in the air then softly hit the ground. She climbed out of the well and made her way to Kaede's village. Half-way there Shippo greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Kagome!" he cried and jumped into her arms.

Even though he was three years older, he was still small enough to be held and settled comfortably into Kagome's arms.

"Hello Shippo. How have things been over here?"

Shippo made a face, "InuYasha's being mean, I think he missed you. And Sango and Miroku have been acting strange more then usual."

Kagome smiled, "I see."

It'd been two weeks since Kagome first met Hana Rain. And she couldn't get what the woman had said out of her mind. It was like a haunting dream, that wouldn't fade. "_I have to find out_._ If the well she fell through was the same one I did_._ And if she ended up here_."

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked and looked up. Standing in front of her was her hanyou boyfriend, InuYasha. And he had a slight frown on his handsome face.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled, "What?"

"What's wrong? What where you thinking about?"

Kagome shrugged, "Oh nothing. I just..." she sighed and trailed off.

Shippo looked back and forth between the two then jumped down from Kagome's arms, "I better go."

Neither acknowledged him.

"Kagome," InuYasha said gently and placed his clawed hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and laid her face in the crock of his neck. "I'm not sure."

InuYasha's eyes flashed angrily, "Did somebody hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, her face still buried, "No. I just...I found out something...strange while I was home. And it's really been bothering me ever since."

InuYasha pulled back and took her hand, "Well, come with me and we'll go to Kaede's. You can tell everyone there. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and followed him to the hut.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered in Kaede's hut and waited for Kagome to speak.

Kagome shifted nervously and starred into the fire, "I'm not sure where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Kaede said with a smile.

"Lady Kaede?"

A woman appeared at the door, "Forgive me. But my daughter has injured her leg."

Kaede stood, "My apologizes Kagome. Ye will have to tell me later."

Kagome nodded and Kaede and the woman left.

Turning back to the group Kagome started her story, "Well...about two weeks ago I was giving a new assignment at work. Her name is Hana Rain."

"Is she a demon?" InuYasha cut in, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Miroku.

"Ow" he snarled, but he shut his mouth when Sango glared and pointed to Kagome.

"No, she's not a demon. It's just her story that startled me. 17 years ago her granddaughter disappeared, through a well. Nobody has seen her since."

Everyone's eyes widened and Sango stuttered, "Y-you mean somebody come here before you did?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "I think so. It was the same well, at my family's shrine. But I never heard the story before. Have any of you ever heard of somebody coming here before?"

They all shook their heads.

"17 years ago were we all just little kids." Miroku pointed out.

"And I've never heard of any stories of a girl coming through the well" Sango added.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "I was pinned to a tree 17 years ago, so don't even ask me."

"What about you Shippo?" Kagome asked.

The young fox demon frowned as he thought, "No. Not me."

Kagome sighed, "That doesn't mean she didn't come though. She probably just didn't met anyone. Or at least anyone who would speak of her."

"What if she got killed?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Then I'm gonna find out how."

Sango's eyebrows raised, "Are you serious Kagome?"

"Of course. I'm going to find out everything I can about her. Here and at home."

Kagome stood suddenly and went over to the hut door, "In fact I'm gonna go right now."

InuYasha jumped to his feet as well, "Right now!" he whined, "But you just got here!"

Kagome stopped and turned back, "I know. I'm sorry InuYasha but this is important!"

"And what am I?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Running her hands over her face she knelt them in front of her mouth and looked at InuYasha.

Sango and Miroku stood, "We'll be outside."

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and Sango carried Kirara in her arms.

They past by Kagome and let the door mat fall behind them, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean it like that."

InuYasha huffed and sat back down, "Then how did you mean it?"

Kagome walked over and knelt in front of her boyfriend, "I just meant that. This is big InuYasha. Huge. It may have been 17 years, but that doesn't mean it should be forgotten. Someone should know what happened to her."

InuYasha frowned, "But you can't tell anyone. You know that."

Kagome nodded, "True. But I'll know. And maybe I could tell Hana, sort of a way to put her mind and soul at rest, before she dies."

InuYasha studied her face before nodding, "Fine. I'll help you."

Kagome smiled in surprise, "You will?"

"Yeah. Since it's really that important to you, I'll help."

Kagome threw her arms around him, causing them to topple over.

"Oof!"

Kagome landed on top of InuYashaand they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered.

"No problem" InuYasha whispered back before covering her mouth with his in a sweet kiss.

Finally pulling back Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's chest and watched the fire lick the air.

"What's her name?"

Kagome looked up, "Hmm?"

"The girl, the one we're looking for."

"Oh" she laid her head back down, "Amaya. Amaya Hikari."

**

* * *

New York, USA ****1983**

A young women slowly closed her suitcase, picked it up and made her way down the stairs. She was on her way to Tokyo Japan to visit her grandparents, the ones she hadn't seen since she was 5. Now, 12 years later she was going to spend a year with them, with people she hardly knew, and a land she had never seen.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed, "This bites."

Her brother, Davis, stood at end of the stairs, "You ready kid?"

She just handed the suitcase and he smiled grimly and took it out to the car.

"Amaya Hikari, what are you wearing!"

"My name is Akari" she replied through gritted teeth.

Julie Young exhaled deeply and placed her hands on her hips, "The name you were given when you were born and the name that is on your birth certificate is Amaya Hikari. But" she held up a hand to keep her daughter from speaking, "To avoid an argument that I'm sure will ensue from this conversation. I say again. _Akari_, what are you wearing?"

Akari looked down at her attire and shrugged, "What's wrong?"

Julie examined Akari with raised eyebrows.

Her long copper red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, the black streaks standing out in contrasts. Her blue-gray eyes enhanced by her long and black eyelashes.

Black, fingerless biker gloved covered her hands along with her black nail polish. Short black tank top and tight blue jeans. Julie's eyes leveled at her low-rise jeans, "Akari. I told you to dress nice. You're going to met you grandparents. Please tell me you pack something different."

Akari shook her head slowly as Ryan Young walked in.

He seeing the looks on his family's faces he stopped and looked between his daughter and wife, "Is there a third world war going on that I don't know about?"

Julie slowly shook her head, "I give up. We don't have time. Just get in the car." She stormed out and shut the door firmly behind her.

Ryan turned on his daughter, "Akari" he said softly, "Why do you do this?"

Akari sank to the steps and hugged her legs, "I don't know dad. I just...I'm just trying to be myself. Why can't she understand that?"

Ryan sat down next to her, "I don't know what to tell you Akari."

Akari laid her head on his shoulder, "Have you ever felt out of place?"

Ryan frowned and looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes...I feel out of place. Like I don't belong here."

Ryan chuckled, "Then where do you belong?"

Akari shrugged, "I dunno. Just not here. A different place. Maybe a even a different time."

Davis stuck his head in through the front door, "Hey Akari, dad. It's time to go. We don't want to miss the plane."

Akari and Ryan stood and followed him out the door.

**24 hours later**

Akari yawned and sleepily stepped off the plane. Her family waited with her at the airport then said their goodbyes and she was on her own. Walking inside the airport she looked for a English sign or one with her name on it. Instead she heard it.

"Amaya! Amaya Hikari!"

Biting her tongue to keep from barking her real name, she turned with a tight smile, "Hello."

An elderly couple approached her with smiles, "Amaya" the woman greeted then gave her a hug.

Akari hugged her back, "Hey. Before we continue with this. Call me Akari. I really don't like the name Amaya."

The couple nodded, "That's fine" the man said, "Akari. How do you feel about hugs from your grandfather?"

After they finished with the hugs and greeting they went and found her suitcase; a large black bag with navy blue stars.

Akari's grandfather, John, placed the suitcase in the back and opened the door for Akari and her grandmother, Hana.

As they drove through the streets Hana pointed out various places and buildings and explained their significances to Akari.

"What's that place?" Akari asked pointing to a long flight of stairs.

"Oh that's the Shine" John answered.

"What's at that place?"

"Well if you'd like we can show you tomorrow" Hana said with a smile, "In fact, we can go sight seeing, we'll make a day of it. Anywhere you want to go, just say the word and we'll go."

Akari raised he eyebrows, "Really? You really mean that?"

John and Hana both nodded, "You bet."

Akari settled down into her seat, "_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_." She looked out the back window, "_Maybe_..._this could be where I belong_."


	3. Who Was She?

**OKAY! Soo….it's been a while and I apologize! After I finished my other story "I Need You" I went over and re-wrote it, because there were a lot a spelling mistakes and one chapter was really dumb cough chapter 22 cough and needed to be changed….And then when I was finally ready to put this chapter up….the website wouldn't let me log in for like 4 days….blah….then I could log on…but it wouldn't let up load another onto the side…..grrrr**

**SOOOO….here I am FINALLY: )**

**And for those of you that are waiting for the sequel to "I Need You" **

**Drum roll please **

**I have decided……**

That I AM going to write it.

**Some requested I didn't but….the PLEASE DO's out weighted the don't's so I have started working on it. My main focus is this story, but when I get an idea for the other one I'll work on it. All I know so far is I'm gonna call it "I Still" and….that's about it.**

**I also had an inspiration for an idea…..I got it from a picture I found on the net and I asked the author of the picture if they minded if I wrote I story based somewhat off the picture, and they said go ahead. So that's in the works as well… **

**Thanks to **Killshea Kavani, JennyKim319, k1ta.K0ko, ESKKTTRAN, blackXheart andilovesoccer899 **for your reviews and you patience!**

**ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**Also…I'm not going to keep saying the years; i.e 1983 or 2000. So just pay attention to when it changes.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: _WHO WAS SHE_?

Akari groaned inwardly and resisted the urge to drop her head down to her desk.

It doesn't matter where you go, or what country you're in. All around….school really, _really_ sucks.

As her teacher droned on about the importance of math in today's world, Akari silently thanked her father for making her learn Japanese as she grew up.

"It's a part of your history. Of who you are" he would say with a smile when Akari grumbled.

But now it had become a blessing.

Moving to a new country and starting at a new school was hard enough, add a different language into the mix, and things got complicated.

Not to mention Akari's style was as looked down on here as it was back home. After a two hour debate with Hana over wearing the school uniform; which Akari noticed with a scowl was a skirt and blouse. Akari agreed to wear it as long as she could wear whatever else she wanted outside of school.

The bell rang and Akari quickly gathered her things and walked out.

Now she was starting to wish she hadn't given in. The skirts were short and swooshed up if you walked to fast or roughly; so now Akari had to walk slow and graceful. It was starting to give her a headache.

"Akari! Hey Akari over here!"

Akari growled softly and turned slightly to the left as she entered the cafeteria. Over in the corner her new friends greeted her with smiles and waves.

Koto Nakamura, Midori Fujiwara and Sakura Miyake; all three were beautiful, all three were filthy rich.

They were a fairly popular trio and nearly everyone worshiped the ground they walked on, but they were surprisingly sweet and generous.

On Akari's first day of school Koto immediately came up to her and introduced herself and her friends.

Now, nearly two months later, they had become good friends. As good as Akari would allow, that is.

Koto and Midori's chatter and perky attitude some times got on the American girl's nerves and she found herself on many occasions resisting the urge to shove an apple in their mouths; or better yet, her fist.

While Sakura was the quieter and gentler of the three and usually spoke in a soft voice. Akari had quickly grown to like and appreciate her company.

Akari smirked as she made her way over to their table; Koto and Midori had been having a heated argument when Akari walked in and paused briefly to flag her down. Now they were back to their squabbling.

"50 bucks says it's about a boy" Akari muttered as she sat down.

"No way Koto! I can't believe you could say such a thing!" Midori cried.

Koto tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and half way shrugged, "It's the truth Mi. Deal with it."

"I feel so betrayed!" Midori put her hands to her chest dramatically.

"_Oh boy_"

"I'm sorry Mi."

"Don't say it!"

"_Here it comes_"

"Hideaki Ito is hotter then Katashi Saito."

Midori let out a cry of despair and Akari let her head drop to the table with a loud thud.

"_Dear God_."

"Oh Akari!" Koto cried, "Are you okay?"

Akari slightly lifted her head and glared at Koto, "Don't _ever_ ask me that question after having a conversation like that."

Koto and Midori giggled while Sakura smiled.

Akari just shook her head and pulled out her art book.

How Koto the crazy sports fanatic, Midori the loud drama queen, and Sakura the sweet straight-A student, ever became best friends; she'll never know.

"Where were you this morning Akari? I couldn't find you right before second hour."

Akari tilted her head slightly, "How could you not see me Koto? I'm the only one here with copper hair."

Sakura and Midori laughed while Koto stuck her tongue out at Akari, "Very funny Kari. But seriously, where were you?"

"I…"

Akari debated about telling them. If she told them she was skipping, Sakura would frown slightly and Koto and Midori would exchanged glances and say no more. School was important to all of them, and they never could understand why Akari wanted to be anywhere else. So she lied.

"Oh Hana's been asking me to come home at that time."

Akari offered no other explanation and the three knew better then to ask for one. Akari turned back to her book and Koto egged Midori into another argument about Hideaki Ito.

In truth second hour was science; a subject Akari hated with a passion. So she'd slip away and go to the shrine her grandparents had taken her to when she first arrived in Tokyo. There was nothing too special about it; large courtyard with an old tree in the back. A house stood in middle and a well house behind it, straight across from the tree.

Nothing special, yet Akari loved it there.

The family who lived there was kind and invited Akari in every time she visited.

The mother always had a smile on her face and never failed to ask Akari about her day. Normally she would find this annoying; but as she talked with Mrs. Higurashi, Akari couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe it was in the way Mrs. Higurashi spoke, the gentle smile she wore, or because she seemed to care the way a mother should.

Akari's pencil snapped in half and Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

Akari growled in frustration and dug through her back for another pencil, ignoring Sakura look.

She hadn't given many details of her life back home. Just kept it short and sweet.

"Dad loves me. Mom hates me. Mom worships my brother Davis and didn't want another baby. Especially a girl. Dad spoils me, Davis loves me. Mom and I fight. It's life, it's mine. Butt out."

The girls never asked about Akari's family again.

Akari went back to her drawing while absentmindedly crunching on some chips.

Time past and the bell rang again.

As the girl packed up their bags Midori leaned over and caught a glimpse of Akari's paper, "Hey Akari, who's that?"

Akari looked down and frowned slightly, "You know….I don't really know."

It was a drawing she had been working on for the last 2 weeks, and she didn't even know who it was.

It was a man's face, very sleek and young. With hard, cold eyes that could send chills down one's back. He had no smile, but he wasn't frowning either. His lips were just there. Still and straight, as if frozen in time.

"He's cute" Koto piped up.

Akari smiled slightly and tilted his head, "Yeah" she murmured, "He is."

Sakura grabbed Akari's arm, "Come on Akari. We're going to be late for class."

Akari swung her bag over her shoulder and quickly followed Sakura out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Kagome quickly ran down the hallways; one hand holding her bag on her shoulder and the other holding her skirt down as she ran.

"_I can_'_t believe I_'_m going to be late_. _I_'_m finally living in the present day again_,_ and I still manage to be late for school_."

She skidded to a stop and took a deep breath before opening the door. It was just her luck that the teacher was walking up from the back of the classroom to the front and saw Kagome open the door.

"Ah…Miss Higurashi!" Sensei Obayashi exclaimed. "How good of you to join us."

Kagome flushed as a few chuckled floated through the room. She bowed, "I'm sorry Sensei. It will no happen again."

Sensei Obayashi nodded and returned to his desk, "Good. Now if you'll please take your seat, we can continue with our lesson."

Kagome kept her eyes on the floor as she walked back to her desk. Gently setting her bag down she slid into her seat and tried very had to pay attention.

But like that was gonna happen.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Ever since she found about the girl named Amaya Hikari, she could think of nothing else. It was even the reason she was late that morning. She had been up all night doing research on the case and the missing girl, and had fallen asleep at her computer; forgetting to set the alarm.

Kagome pulled out her notebook and started taking down notes as the teacher wrote on the board.

"_Did she really go through the well_? _And if she did_, _how_?_ She couldn_'_t have had the Shikon Jewel_. _It was still in my body_."

Kagome bit her lip and frowned slightly, "_InuYasha said he_'_d help me_. _But he can_'_t do much good_. _He was pinned to the tree during that time_."

She started scribbling furiously; only it wasn't notes for class.

"_Kouga was probably around then_. _And Kaede_…_but she never said anything about seeing somebody from a different time before me_. _Kikyo_…_no she was dead_. _Myoga would know for sure_. _What about_…"

Kagome gasped audibly, earning her a glare from her teacher. Kagome smiled weakly and ducked her head back down.

"_What am I thinking_? _I can_'_t ask him_! _But then again_….._he was around then_. _He could have heard _something._ But then again_…._would he care to remember it_? _Of course not_. _But it wouldn_'_t hurt to ask_…."

Kagome rubbed her hand over her mouth, and as she put it back to her paper she noticed red slightly tainting her fair skin.

"_Blood_?"

She touched her lip again and would have laughed out loud if it weren't the fact Sensei Obayashi would surely send her out of the class.

"_I_'_m stressing over this so much_. _I made my lip bleed_."

Setting her pencil down she looked down at the list she had made. Looking at the last name she started to chew on her lower lip again, but stopped when she remembered it was already bleeding because of that.

"_Sesshomaru_."

The guy was pretty touching on the subject of human. And seemed to despise Kagome most of all. Kagome had always pushed it off, thinking it was because she was with InuYasha. But now she wondered.

"_Could he have met Akari_?"

Kagome flipped her paper over, "_I_'_m getting ahead of myself here_. _I need to figure out how the hell she got through the well in the first place_."

Sensei Obayashi started calling out lab partners and Kagome hastened put the paper in her bag.

"_Another reincarnated miko_? _A fallen angel_? _A demon_? _Just a regular human_?"

As she sat across from her friend Ayumi, a soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips.

"_Who was she_?"

* * *

After school Akari quickly disappeared before Midori could grab her and take her shopping for the up coming school dance.

Once she reached the long staircase, Akari slowly took one step at a time, thinking about her new life in Japan.

She liked it a lot more then back in New York; it was nice being able to go home and not feel hated bouncing off the walls. John and Hana were sweet and very kind. Akari wasn't sure if that was just how they were, or because they felt they needed to makeup for their daughter-in-law. As she approached the front door, she made a mental note to talk to them and make sure it wasn't the later. It was her mother's fault, not theirs and Akari didn't want them tripping over themselves to fix everything.

It was broken the moment she was born.

Akari knocked softly and stepped back. Moments later a woman with a small child on her hip answered the door. As soon as she saw Akari she smiled, "Akari! I'm so glad to see you again. How was school today?"

Akari took off her baseball cap and smiled back, "It was…okay I guess. Just school."

Mrs. Higurashi stepped back and held the door open farther, "Please come in. Father and I were just about to sit down with a cup of tea. Would you like to join us?"

"Uh…sure." Akari stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "You sure are a brave one Akari….willing to sit down with my father…and his stories."

Akari laughed softly, "I don't mind really. I-" the phone rang cutting her off.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and looked at Akari, "Would you mind holding her?" she held the child that had been sitting on her hip out to the girl, "I need to get that and the biscuits out of the oven."

Akari bit her lip but held her arms out anyways for the young child.

"Hey, how are you today?"

The child smiled at Akari and waved her toy in her face.

"A dog heh? Well that's cool. Why don't we go in here" she walked down the hallway and went into the living room, "So you can play with your other toys too."

Akari sat on the floor and absentmindedly played with the little girl. Finally Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head into the room and smiled, "Hey you two. Ready for some tea and biscuits?"

Akari stood and picked the child up, "Come on Kagome. Are you hungry?"

She walked into the kitchen and nodded to Mrs. Higurashi's father, "Hello Gramps."

"Well hello there child. Going to join us for tea?"

In spite of herself Akari smiled, "Yes. Tea does sound good."

Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome and set her in a high chair while Akari took a chair next to Gramps.

Akari laughed to herself as Mrs. Higurashi poured the tea. She often wondered to herself why she kept coming back. She normally stayed away from adults and children. She was very suspicious of mothers as well. But there she was sitting with an old man, a mother and a young child. Smiling and laughing like she didn't have a care in the world.

"_Maybe_…_this is what a family should be like_."

Gramps eyed Akari over the top of his tea cup, "Have I ever told you the story about the Old Well?"

Akari started to butter one of her biscuits, "No" she said shaking her head. "I don't think so."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled slightly as she sat down, "Well then my dear. You better get comfortable."

Akari grinned while Gramps shot his daughter a dark look.

"Anyways" Gramps cleared his throat, "There is a legend that speaks of a magical well. In the olden days the bones of destroyed demons would be tossed inside, and mysteriously disappear. In fact…that well is right here on the shrine grounds."

Akari raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes. It's in that well house that sits across from the Tree of Ages. Some of said the well is a way to a different land. But it is very hard to travel to."

Akari looked over Gramps shoulder and out the window. In the far right corner she could see part of the well house. Even though she knew Gramps' stories were just stories. Her curiosity was peaked and she suddenly had the urge to go out and see for herself.

"_Different land_? _Maybe_…._when I come tomorrow_…_I_'_ll go_-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clunk and Kagome's sudden laughter. Her plate now lay upside down and her food thrown across the floor. Mrs. Higurashi jumped to her feet.

"Kagome!"

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped up and winced at the suddenly head rush.

Ayumi stood beside Kagome and frowned, "What is up with you? Aren't you getting any sleep?"

Kagome started to nod her head but instead yawned and stretched. She smiled sheepishly as she realized she just answered the question.

"Is that boyfriend of yours keeping you up again?"

Kagome winced slightly and shook her head. No, she hadn't seen InuYasha in nearly a week. They had a big fight, over Kouga no less, and she returned home. He still hadn't come to get her and she was starting to worry.

"No" Kagome finally answered aloud, "I've been…doing some research and I get so caught up in it, I sorta forget to sleep."

Ayumi laughed and took the seat next to Kagome and looked at the computer, "Police reports? Missing persons? What the heck are you researching?"

Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't tell Ayumi everything. She still didn't know Kagome went to the Feudal Era through a well. So he opted for half of the story.

"Well…We got this new patient at the home, and I reminded her of her granddaughter."

"Oh…" Ayumi's flickered over the screen, "Amaya Hikari. I remember that."

"How? You were one."

Ayumi laughed, "No, I mean I remember hearing about her. It was one of the stories mom told me to keep me from wandering when I was young."

Kagome leaned forward, "This that what happened to Amaya?"

Ayumi nodded slowly, her eyes still focused on the screen.

"Yeah….she said….her little sister was friends with Amaya."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently Amaya was kind of an odd girl. Very dark and liked to keep to herself."

Kagome laughed, "I bet that was hard with your aunt hanging around her."

Ayumi's watched beeped and she stood, "Yeah no kidding. Koto is not one to just sit in the corner and be silent. Sorry, but I got a lunch date so I gotta run."

She suddenly reached over grabbed Kagome's pen, "Here's Koto's number if you want to call her."

She finished scribbling on Kagome's notebook, "I'm sure she can help you out more then those police reports. That is, if you just want to know more about her."

Ayumi tilted her head to the side, "Why _do_ you want to know about her?"

Kagome half shrugged, "I'm not sure really. Just something I felt like I need to do."

Ayumi shouldered her backpack, "Well whatever. Just tell Koto I gave you her number. I'm sure she'll be happy to talk."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Ayumi, this will help a lot."

Ayumi waved and walked off, leaving Kagome to stare at the computer screen, her hand slightly covering the phone number.

"God…they really didn't know anything." Kagome murmured. Everything she found was incomplete and inconclusive. The girl literally vanished.

"And I know where she vanished to."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Hard Life

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Okay……it gets REALLY annoying to type "Mrs. Higurashi" all the time, and I can't find her first name ANYWHERE…it sadly seems she has none. So I need a name. So if anybody has an idea let me know. **

**Thanks to **blackXheart, JennyKim319, k1ta.Ky0ko and Killshea Kavani **for your reviews **

**Also, to keep things clear**

_THINKING_

SPEAKING

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: _A HARD LIFE_

Kagome took a deep breath before lifting her hand and knocking on the large door in front of her. She heard a dog bark and a soft voice hush it. Moments later a woman answered the door, with one hand holding onto a large black dog's collar. Kagome smiled, "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I called you yesterday."

The woman smiled, "Oh of course" she stepped back, "Please come in."

Kagome stepped into the house and followed the woman down a long hallway and into a large parlor room.

The woman indicated to one of the couches, "Please Kagome, sit down."

Kagome smiled as she sat across from the older woman, "Thanks you for agreeing to see me Mrs-"

The woman laughed slightly and waved a hand, "Please, call me Koto. All that "Mrs" stuff makes me feel old."

Kagome's smile widened. Koto was nearly as bubbly as Ayumi. They were similar in appearances as well. Except while Ayumi kept her hair short, Koto's hair was past her shoulders and loose.

"So what was it exactly you wanted to know?" Koto asked softly.

Kagome let her eyes drop to the carpet, suddenly shy about asking for information on Amaya. When she had called Koto the day before and asked if she could tell her about Amaya, Koto had gone silent then agreed to meet with Kagome. Now, she was suddenly at loose for words.

"It's okay Kagome" Koto smiled, "You can ask me anything."

Kagome sighed deeply then slowly nodded her head, "How long was Amaya here before she fe- before she disappeared."

Koto leaned back into the couch, "How long…I think it had been about 6 months. I think she was really starting to enjoy living here. She was still her normal, distant self. But she was changing too, she laughed and smiled more."

Koto frowned, "That is…until her mother came to visit."

"She wasn't happy to see her mother?"

"No. Akari never gave details about her home, but one thing she made clear that she and her mother didn't get along."

"What happened?"

"I remember Akari came to school on Monday, really angry."

* * *

Koto's head snapped up as Akari slammed her book bag down on her desk, growling slightly as a pencil rolled on to the floor. 

"What's wrong Akari?"

Akari just snarled in her direction and dropped to the floor to retrieve her pencil.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Midori commented dryly as she and Sakura walked up. Koto shrugged her shoulders, "So far all I've gotten is a growl and a snarl."

Sakura dropped to her knees in front of Akari, "What happened Kari?" she whispered.

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you."

Akari growled again.

"Akari, we're your friends, please tell us."

Akari sighed deeply and slowly looked up from the floor.

"Mom and I had a fight last night."

She sat back so she could look at all three girls, "She informed me that I'm not going back to the states. Ever."

Akari half shrugged, "I don't care. Hell, I like it better here anyways. We yelled like we always do, and that's it."

Akari stood suddenly and starting to unpack her books for class; the three other girls exchanged glance and Koto nodded to Sakura.

"That's not all…is it?"

Akari didn't stop rummaging through her bag, but Midori could see that her hands were trembling slightly, "She's a bitch. What else is there to know?"

"Akari-"

"He's dying okay!"

Koto frowned, "Who?"

"My father. And that bitch of a woman won't take me back to see him."

Akari suddenly grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, leaving her history books on the desk.

* * *

Akari's feet pounded loudly as she ran down the sidewalk. Run; that's all she could do to keep the pain from becoming too much to bare. Run. Her sides burn and her legs ached but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. Her backpack became a dead weight but she refused to stop. Run. The physical pain was easier to bear, easier to manage. Run. 

Finally she couldn't take another step and collapsed dead away into the grass, lungs screaming for air. Rolling over so she was lying on her stomach, Akari closed her eyes and tried to block out Julie's harsh words the night before,

"**_Why are you here?" Akari could hardly keep the sneer out of her voice. "I thought dad was coming."_**

"**_Something came up."_**

_**Akari scoffed and looked away, "Whatever."**_

"**_You're not coming back Amaya."_**

"_**What?"**_

"**_Ever. I decided it will be better if you just stay in Japan. Hana and John have agreed to keep you."_**

"**_They agreed? What about dad? What about me? You could have asked me ya know!"_**

**_Julie raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression you like it here."_**

"**_I do" Akari growled, "But you still could've asked."_**

"_**I'm returning first thing in the morning."**_

_**Akari turned to go back up to her room, "Don't let the door hit ya on your way out" she muttered.**_

**_Julie sighed, "Before you run off, Davis asked that I tell you what's going on."_**

**_Akari stopped, interested to hear from her brother._**

"_**Well?"**_

"**_Your father was in a car accident."_**

**_That stopped Akari cold. "What? What happened?"_**

**_Julie held her head high but Akari would see the tears glistening in her eyes, "He was on his way home from work and was hit on the driver's side. He's in a coma and not expected to live long."_**

**_Akari could hardly stifle her gasp as she felt her world come crashing down but Julie spoke as if she'd just given the evening weather report._**

**_Dad? Dying? Never. Dad was never hurt, never sick. He was perfect._**

"_**You're lying" Akari hissed through clenched teeth.**_

**_Julie's narrowed, "Don't you dare accuse me of that you little snip! I love your father and I would never say anything about him like that if it were not true."_**

**_Akari's jaw tightened as she admitted to herself Julie was right. The woman may try to make Akari's life miserable, but she would never say Ryan was dying just to hurt Akari._**

"_**If you were as smart as your father thinks you are, you would know that."**_

_**Akari flinched. **_

**_After so many years of hearing Julie belittle her, she had build up a wall and the remarks started to just bounce off; but now her guard was down and Julie took the opportunity to attack her cruelly. _**

"**_If it weren't for you Akari, I could be by Ryan's side; when he needs me the most. But I had to come and see you. He could die why I'm over here."_**

Akari rolled to her side and took a shuttering breath. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it stung. Every word had bitten into her like a sharp tooth.

"_**Well then stop your barking and we'll go back."**_

"_**We?" Julie hissed out a laugh, "No Akari. I meant what I said before. You're not coming back."**_

_**Akari's jaw nearly dropped, "But is he's dying, I need to see him!"**_

"**_No." Julie said simply, "You're never coming back."_**

"**_Dad wouldn't let you do this!" Akari snapped._**

"**_Obviously your father doesn't have a choice. We don't need to be wasting our money and bring you back. Everything is going to your father."_**

"_**You can't do this!" Akari began to feel desperate. **_

**_Her father was her closet friend. He looked out for her, loved her, and protected her against her mother. He was her everything._**

"**_I brought the rest of your things with me" Julie slightly nodded to the corner, "And don't try to get John and Hana to send you back. I have enough on my plate without you running around."_**

**_Akari just turned and headed up to her room. The person she loved the most in the world was going to die; and she couldn't even say goodbye. Laying on her bed and stared out the window as one tears slowly made it way down her cheek._**

Sitting up Akari looked around to see where she had ended up. She almost laughing at the irony; it was the small park next to the shrine. Without even realizing it, she'd run right to the doorstep of the one place she truly felt at peace. She got to her feet, picked up her backpack and made her way up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't approve of her visiting when she was normally in school, but Akari knew she wouldn't turn her away.

* * *

Kagome clenched the steering wheel tightly as she drove home. Koto told her everything she knew about Akari, and about the two other girls who she could talk to as well. But what bothered Kagome the most, was what she learned about Akari's mother. She couldn't understand how a mother could do, or even say such horrible things to her own daughter. Kagome locked the car and headed inside. Her face instantly went to a smile when she smelt cookies. 

"Mom! I'm home!" she called as she made her way into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the oven and smiled, "Hi Kagome. How was your day?"

Kagome half shrugged as she grabbed a cookie and sat at the table, "Okay I guess."

Sighing deeply she watched her mother pull a tray out of the oven and set in on the stove top.

"Hey mom. You love me and Souta, right?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, "Of course I do Kagome. Why would you ever ask such a question?"

Kagome fidgeted in her chair, "Well…you see. A while ago, one of the new patients at the home mistook me for her granddaughter; she disappeared 17 years ago."

Mrs. Higurashi took a seat at the table with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, "What does this have to do with me loving you and Souta?"

"Well…I've been doing some research on her, and talking to people who knew her. And I found out today that she had a really bad time at home. That her mother didn't even love her."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "That's very sad. I could never understand a mother not loving her own daughter."

Kagome started to take a bit of her cookie but stopped a thought suddenly struck her, "Hey mom, you might have known her."

Mrs. Higurashi broke a cookie in two and dipped on piece into her glass, "Why's that?"

"The woman I talked to today, Koto, was a good friend of the girl, and said this is where she spent most of her free time."

Mrs. Higurashi froze and her eyes flickered up to Kagome's face, "She did?"

"Mmmhmm…and her grandfather said this is where she disappeared. Inside the well."

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly stood and left the room. Kagome's eyebrows rose in surprise but she said nothing. Moments later her mother came back, holding a picture in her hand.

"I know who you're talking about Kagome" she said softly, "Her name was Akari."

She handed the picture over, "You knew her too."

Kagome looked down and for the first time saw what Akari looked like.

Kagome was only slightly surprised to see she was very beautiful. In the picture she had long copper red hair with black highlights that fell to her waist and gorgeous blue-grey eyes; that even through the picture seems to see right into Kagome's soul. She was dressed in blue jeans, a black tank top, black gloves and had a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

In the picture she was standing in front of the Tree of Ages; Gramps was on her left, Mrs. Higurashi was on the right and she held a little girl in her arms.

"She used to come over and play with you after school."

Mrs. Higurashi sat back down, "I had no idea that's what you've been doing lately, or I would have helped you where I could."

Kagome set the picture down, "Her grandfather said she fell down the well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Grandfather, you and I were in Yokohama when it all happened. When we finally got back, the search had died down. Everyone thought she'd just run away. As for the well…it seemed such a wild story, no one believed it."

"But what about when I fell in three years ago? Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Honestly it didn't cross my mind Kagome. I never connected it with you. I believed, like everyone else, that Akari had just run away."

Kagome leaned forwards, "What can you tell me about her?"

"Probably not anything you haven't already heard. Akari wasn't exactly a forthcoming person. She didn't like to talk about her life, and if it ever did come up; she was very bitter about it."

Kagome nodded, "That's what Koto said."

"She had a lot of pain build up inside. But I don't think she'd even admit that, even to herself."

Mrs. Higurashi stood and bought some more cookies over, "Did Koto tell you about the fight Akari got into?"

Kagome half smiled, "No, she didn't."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, "That's one day…I will never forget."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the weird ending...but I have to get off the computer and I wanted to put something up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Need To Be Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N:** ...**does happy dance**...** YAY! I'm so glad you peoples are enjoying my story. And I am very flattered that you liked my other ones as well. HAPPY DAYS! Lol…So on with the story!**

**Thanks to **JennyKim319, Ryo-Truesdale, blackXheart and zodiac1805 **for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: _NEED TO BE LOVED_

The sun shyly peered through the thick clouds, but not enough to bring the warmth everyone desperately wished for.

3 months had past since Akari's mother had come and told her that her father was dying; she had yet to hear any more details.  
Akari sighed softly as she finished stretching; P.E. was the last class of the day and she was more then ready to go home.

Today had been the first day of the new school term and Akari wasn't very happy to be back in school.

Her eyes flickered over to a group of girls who were snickering and making nasty faces at Akari. Akari responded with a snarl of her own before turning her back on them and walking towards Sakura. Koto was still out of town on a family vacation and Midori was at home sick.

Sakura gave her a smile but it disappeared when she saw Akari's thunderstorm face. She glanced over the other girl's shoulder and confirmed her suspensions.

Kasumi Sato.

Every since Akari had started school 9 months ago, Kasumi had but torment the girl. Akari paid her no mind and that just seemed to egg Kasumi on. Akari said it didn't bother her, especially after hearing similar things from her own mother. But Sakura could see the strain was starting to get to her.

"Come on Akari. You said I could go with you to the shrine today."

Akari nodded and the two of them made their way to the locker rooms to shower and change.

After changing out of their gym clothes and into street clothes, Akari was in her usual jeans and shirt while Sakura wore the school uniform, the girls walked slowly towards the shrine. Sakura wasn't much of a talker and Akari was grateful. Out of the three girls, Akari felt closest to Sakura, though they hardly had anything in common.

They were just at the steps of the shrine when Sakura heard Akari growled softly; she looked up and felt her heart jump.

Kasumi and her friends where walking towards them; talking loudly and giggling.

Sakura and Akari exchanged glances as Kasumi strolled up to them. She stood right in front of Akari and the first words out of her mouth were a nasty insult.

Sakura watching Akari out of the corner of her mouth and saw her tighten her jaw.

"Move Sato!" Akari snapped.

"But I wanted to talk to you _Amaya_."

Akari stepped to the side to go around her but Kasumi's friends quickly blocked the way; making a complete circle around Akari and Sakura.

"Where you going in such a hurry Amaya?" Kasumi taunted, "Mommy need you at home?"

Some of the girls snickered and Akari audibly growled; making them instantly shut up and even fall back a few steps.

Akari suddenly locked eyes with Kasumi; her gaze so intense Kasumi flinched, "Don't you have something better to do with your pathetic life?" Akari asked calmly.

Kasumi's face darkened, "At least I have a life!" she snapped back, "All you do it mope around and visit that stupid shrine."

Her face twisted into a nasty sneer, "And I have taste in clothes. What you're wearing," she pointed to Akari's attire, "Is the ugliest outfit I have ever seen."

Sakura gasped but Akari just smirked, "Yeah? Well, so is your face."

Even Sakura now took a step back from Akari.

In the past 9 months she had gotten to know Akari fairly well and could recognize her moods. Normally she was cold and distance. When she was angry, she yelled and punched things. It was when wore that smirked and became eerily calm that worried Sakura.

It meant she was beyond angry.

It meant somebody was going to die.

Kasumi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "_Excuse_ me?"

Akari crossed her arms, a smirk still on her lips, "But at least I can change. You on the other hand are stuck with the thing you call a face."

"You think you're all that just 'cause you're an _American_!" Kasumi spat as she took a swing at Akari.

Akari easily caught the girl's fist in her hand, "No" Akari said simply, "I _know_ I'm all that. And it's not because I'm an American."

Sakura bit her lip, "_Don_'_t do it Akari_"

Akari shoved the girl back, "It's because I can kick you ass."

Kasumi easily caught herself, but almost didn't get her arm up in time to block Akari's punch.

Kasumi's friends started screaming and Sakura looked around hoping somebody could stop Akari.

She'd only seen Akari like this once before; and it was a sight she never wanted to see again.

_**Midori grabbed Akari's hand and dragged her into the dress shop; with Sakura right behind them giggling at Akari's face.**_

**_School was starting in a few weeks and there was going to be a dance. Midori was determined to get Akari dressed up._**

"_**Even at the expense of my mine life!" she exclaimed as she shoved Akari into a dressing stall with a dress. Judging by the murderous look in Akari's eyes, Sakura was sure Midori's claim wasn't far off.**_

_**Finally after a few hours of Midori's yelling and Akari's grumblings the three girls left the store.**_

_**They were walking by the ice cream parlor and Midori eagerly announced she wanted ice cream. But going inside proved to be a bad idea.**_

**_Some boys from school were inside sitting in the corner booth. Their crud and vulgar words echoed through out the room. Midori turned pale and she tugged at Akari's arm, "Hey…uh…nerver mind...let's just go. I'm not feeling well."_**

_**Akari raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to where Midori had her focus. **_

**_Sitting at the end of the table, straddling a backwards facing chair was Kaori Takahashi. Midori's ex-boyfriend and current ring-leader of the school's "bad boys"._**

**_Akari tightened her jaw. She hardly knew Kaori, but from what she heard about him made her blood boil. Koto told her he was a selfish jerk, a lecher, and treated Midori pretty bad. He cruelly dumped Midori in front of the whole school and then started spreading rumors about her. _**

_**Akari clenched her fist and nodded shortly, "No problem Mi. Let's go."**_

**_They turned to leave but Kaori saw them first_**

"_**Hey Midori!"**_

**_Kaori ran up to them and touched Midori's shoulder. Akari immediately turned and took a protective stance in front of the other two girls._**

"_**Go away" she hissed.**_

**_Kaori smirked and casually leaned against the counter, "What's this now? Got yourself a little bodyguard Mi?"_**

_**Midori kept her eyes on the floor.**_

"**_Leave her alone Kaori" Akari was surprised to see Sakura take a stand next to her, "You've done enough! Just let her be."_**

"**_Oh really?" Kaori reached out to touch Sakura's cheek "I think you're just jealous" Akari slapped Kaori's hand away and stepped in front of Sakura before anyone could blink._**

"_**Keep her hands off her you bastard!"**_

**_Kaori started to laugh and the rest of his gang came over, "Did you hear that boys?"_**

**_Kaori got right in Akari's face, "This little American wants to play with the big boys."_**

"**_Remove your face before I do" Akari growled._**

**_Kaori stepped back, but just enough to shove her back, "You might want to think about what you say before you speak bitch!"_**

**_Sakura bit her lip, she expected to Akari to blow up; start yelling and swearing. But what she did frightened her more._**

_**She smirked.**_

"**_That was a bad idea Kaori" she said calmly._**

**_Kaori didn't get a chance to take a breath before he went flying backwards into a table._**

It had taken two police officers and three of Kaori's gang to pull them apart. Midori later thanked Akari for sticking up for her and Sakura, but she never wanted to see her like that again. It was scary. Akari just laughed softly as she bandaged up her hand.

Now Akari and Kasumi were going at it just a fiercely as Akari and Kaori. Kasumi was holding her own but she was still no match for Akari; who had been taught to fight.

Sakura started to worry for Kasumi's safety.

"Akari!" Sakura called out desperately, "Stop!"

Both girls were rolling around on the sidewalk; cuts and bruises quickly forming.

"Akari stop it! Please!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sakura jumped and looked up. Walking down the steps was a woman, child on one hip and a spatula in the other hand. And she looked angry.

Akari and Kasumi were back on their feet, still hissing at each other. But before they could jump at each other again the woman's voice cracked through the air.

"AMAYA HIKARI YOUNG! YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT AND COME UP HERE!"

Akari froze and looked up.

"Now!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped.

Akari's mouth opened then shut and to Sakura's surprise Akari grabbed her backpack and quickly ran up to the woman.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced over Akari's face before nodding her head back to the shrine, "Go and clean yourself up."

Akari didn't say a word but she stared at the woman before turning and walking up the stairs.

Kasumi watched her go and opened her mouth to yell after her but was cut off by Mrs. Higurashi's harsh voice.

"Don't you dare Kasumi Sato! Believe you me, your mother is going to find out about this and it won't be a happy home for you when you get you butt back there!"

Kasumi snapped her mouth shut and looked slightly afraid.

"Now go home. All of you."

Kasumi and her group quickly scurried away, leaving Sakura to stare up in awe at Mrs. Higurashi.

The woman's face softened, "Are you a friend of Akari's?

Sakura nodded, "Yes ma'm" she whispered, "My name's Sakura."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Well them come on up here Sakura. I'm making cookies."

Sakura smiled back and hurried up the steps after the older woman. Just before they entered the house Sakura glanced over the Mrs. Higurashi, "How did you do that?"

"What? Scare everyone away?"

"No" Sakura looked back towards the street, "With Akari. I've never seen her do that, just stop and come when you called her. Last time she was like that, it took three people to pull her away."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, though her eyes were sad, "I see."

She opened the door, "What you have to understand with Akari is she's in a lot of pain. As one of her close friends I'm sure you know about her situation at home. Her pain is from not having the love of a mother. And I think under all that toughness, she's really craving the attention you would get from a mother. Good or bad. She's desperate to be scolded, especially for fighting. Because that means someone cares enough to stop her."

Sakura slipped her shoes off and followed her into the kitchen, "You mean she wants to be yelled at?"

"Oh heavens no" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "When her mother yelled at her, it was to belittle her and hurt her. Not to protect or help. That's what she needs."

She set the spatula down on the counter "Don't tell her I said that of course" she said with a smile.

She opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of cookies, "All that girl needs; is to be loved."

* * *

Kagome turned into the driveway at the retirement home and parked her car in her normal spot. She wasn't working today but she wanted a chance to talk to Hana without worrying about her other charges. She smiled a hello to the receptionist and walked as quickly as she could to room 108. 

She knocked softly before slowly opening the door, "Hana?"

"Why Kagome! I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Kagome smiled and sat on the couch next to Hana's wheelchair, "I'm not working today. But I thought that I would come and see you."

Kagome hesitated slightly, "Would it….would it be all right if I asked you some questions?"

Hana turned off the TV and faced Kagome, "About what dear?"

"I would….like to know more about Amaya."

Hana's eyes glistened slightly and Kagome hurried on, "I was wondering if you would tell me about the day she disappeared."

Hana shook her head, "There's no reason Kagome. What John remembers could not be true. I do not know what truly happened."

"I think John was right" Kagome whispered.

Surprised flashed across Hana's face, "You do?" she whispered back.

Kagome nodded, "I can't really tell you why, or even how. But I believe what your husband said. And I think I can find out what happened to Amaya. But I need you to tell me everything you can. Please?"

Hana searched Kagome's eyes before finally nodded, "I will tell you Kagome. I will tell you everything I know."

She turned her chair towards her bed, "Let me get back in my bed first."

Kagome helped her back onto her bed and made sureshe was comfortable before grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"The day she disappeared." Hana murmured. "It is a vivid to me now as if it had happened yesterday. The date was January 13th, 1984. A little over two months before her 18th birthday. It was a Saturday, beautiful weather outside. John came inside from working on the shed and asked where Akari was. I told him she was at the shrine again."

Hana looked at Kagome, "Oh how she loved to be there. Of course she never said so, but I could see it in her eyes. I never completely understood why, but I knew it made her happy, so I could never tell her not to go."

She glanced up at the window, her eyes had a faraway look in them, "John left to go see her at the shrine. He loved her so and wanted to spend some time with her. He figured being at her favorite place would be perfect."

Hana closed her eyes, "Oh how she loved that place!"

* * *

Akari closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. The Higurashis were out of town for a few weeks, but Akari didn't mind. She was content to just sit under the tree. Oh how she loved this place. Akari chuckled to herself; she would never, _never_, tell anyone that. Not even Sakura. But it was true. She loved to be there. It was a place of peace, one that she had looked for her whole life. 

And she loved it.

"Akari?"

Akari's eyes snapped open and she turned her head slightly, "Hey Grandpa" she said softly.

John smiled back at her and sat down next to her. When they first met she wouldn't call him anything but John. But over the past 9 months she had eased up and starting calling him Grandpa. He loved it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Akari half shrugged, "Nothing special. Just whatever comes to mind."

She glanced at him, "Have you heard any more about my father?"

John slowly shook his head and Akari sighed.

John had been trying to get Julie to fly Akari home, so she could at least say goodbye to her father. But Julie wouldn't hear of it.

"What good would it do? He can't hear her. There's no reason to waste good money. Stop bugging us!"

John felt his own anger flare up just at the memory. He finally threatened Julie with a law suit and she agreed to call them once a week with information on Ryan's condition.

Akari never said it, but she was grateful to John for standing up to her mother. It was kinda nice knowing that, if her father did die, she wouldn't be alone against her mother.

John stood suddenly, "Let's go home and call her right now."

Akari looked up to him in surprise, "What?"

John chuckled and held out a hand, "You heard me. Let's go call and see how your father's doing."

John held his breath as Akari regarded him with her storm colored eyes.

He always wondered where she got them. Ryan and Julie's eyes were both dark brown, and so were Davis's. But Akari's were enchanting. Deep blue and smoky grey mixed into one.

Akari slowly reached up and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. John was nothing less then pleased she accepted his help, "_Maybe_…_just maybe we can undo all the damage Julie has done_."

They started for the car and John started asking her about what she wanted to do when school got out.

They walked past the well house and Akari suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Akari?"

Akari shook her head, "Nothing. I just…..I'll be right there."

She ran over to the well house and jerked the door open. A light breeze brushed through her hair and gave her goose bumps, "_I know Gramps was just telling a story_…._but I_ _can_'_t help but wonder_."

She shivered slightly as she walked down the steps.

"**_There is a legend that speaks of a magical well. In the olden days the bones of destroyed demons would be tossed inside, and mysteriously disappear….Some have said the well is a way to a different land. But it is very hard to travel to."_**

Akari placed her hands on the rim of the well and peered over.

It was dark, but she could see the bottom.

"Akari?" John's voice came from right outside.

"Coming" Akari called over her shoulder.

She turned to go but a slight tug on her wrist stopped her. She looked down to see her bracelet had caught on a nail.

Akari froze.

The bracelethad been agoing-away gift from her father, and she didn't want to break it. Leaning against the wood she unclasped it so she could easily unhook it from the nail. But it slipped from her fingers.

"No!" Akari cried as the silver started to fall into the black. Without thinking Akari jerked downwards to catch it and lost her balance.

John, hearing Akari yell, came into the well house just as Akari fell in head first.

"Akari!"

He ran down the steps and to the side of the well. Looking in he expected to see her crumbled form lying at the bottom. But what he saw terrified him more.

She wasn't there.

* * *

Kagome grunted slightly as she pulled herself out of the well, "_3 years and it_'_s _still_ not getting easier_!" 

She put her knee on the bored and pushed the rest of her body up but ended up leaning to far forward and started to fall.

But instead of landing on the hard ground, she hit a hard chest and pairof arms.

Kagome smiled before she even looked up.

"Hello InuYasha."

**

* * *

A/N: Finally…she's down the well! Lol…I'm weird… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Vulgar Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Nothing important to say…hmmm…lol, oh I know…I changed the genre for this.**

**I haven't changed what I first had in mind for the story; I just realized I didn't have it labeled right. So instead of just a Romance….it is now a Romance/Angst……heh heh…don't kill me…..**

**Also….There is a bit of language in this chapter…I usually don't use much…but it just worked out this time….so fair warning.**

**Thanks to **blackXheart, angelwingz21, zodiac1805, JennyKim319, Ryo-Truesdale and MidnightSakuraWolf **for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: _A VULGAR ANGEL_

**(Recap)**

Kagome grunted slightly as she pulled herself out of the well, "_3 years and it_'_s _still_ not getting easier_!"

She put her knee on the bored and pushed the rest of her body up; but leaned to far forward and started to fall.

Instead of landing on the hard ground, she hit a hard chest and pair and arms.

Kagome smiled before she even looked up.

"Hello InuYasha."

* * *

"Keh"

Kagome frowned slightly.

InuYasha could be such a pain sometimes. Just saying hello to him could make a person feel like they've committed a criminal offence.

"Thanks for catching me." Kagome said as she stepped back and grabbed her backpack.

"Well if you weren't so clumsy in the first place wench I-"

The rest of his comment was said to the ground.

"Glad to see you to InuYasha!" Kagome snapped before storming off to the village. Honestly. Was it so hard to remember not to call her that? Or to greet her with a friendly face instead of some barking remark?

Kagome sighed, "_Of course not_. _But that_'_s just how InuYasha is_." A smile played at her lips, "_And I really wouldn_'_t have him any other way_."

Her smile widened as she saw Sango and Miroku sitting outside Kaede's hut. They had their heads close together and seemed to be having a deep conversation.

"Hey guy!" Kagome called and laughed as they both jumped, faces aflame.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the girl that had become like a sister to her.

Miroku also approached with a smile and then stepped back with a red handprint on his face.

"Honestly Miroku!" Sango snapped, "If InuYasha saw you even _trying_ to touch Kagome, he'd rip you limb from limb."

Miroku grinned as he rubbed his sore cheek, "Ah my sweet Sango. I do believe that you're just jealous."

Sango just huffed and took Kagome's hand, "Come on Kagome. I want to hear if you've learned any more about that girl."

Kagome followed Sango into the hut and Miroku called after them, "Hey, what happened to InuYasha? He was waiting for you at the well Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "He'll be coming."

Miroku just laughed as the girls disappeared.

* * *

A few hours later the whole gang sat around the fire inside Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were in another deep discussion. Shippo was eating the candy Kagome had brought back to him. Kagome and Kaede were discussing herbs for medicine and InuYasha was sulking in the corner, Tetsusaiga resting in his lap. Throughout her talk with Kaede, Kagome's eyes kept flickering over to the hanyou. He hadn't said a word to her since he came back from the well, so she decided to do that same. And it was killing her.

"Kagome"

Kagome jerked back to Kaede, "I'm sorry Kaede. What did you say?"

Kaede smiled kindly, "Ye should talk to him child."

Kagome set her jaw stubbornly, "Why? He's the one that's being a jerk."

"Is InuYasha a proud man?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Yes, very proud."

"He hasn't sat still since ye left Kagome; he was so worried and missed ye so, he did not think of his pride, in letting others know he cared. Then he sat at the well all day for ye."

"And the first I do is s-" she caught herself, "S-i-t- him."

Kaede nodded, "That spell is a bruise to his ego enough, but after all his waiting and then get that too…Me thinks it was a bit too much for him."

Kagome sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes. You're right. I understand."

She smiled slightly, "Would you excuse me Kaede?"

"Of course child."

Kagome got to her feet and slowly walked over to InuYasha. She saw his ears twitch in her direction but gave no other sign he noticed her presence. She knelt in front of him, "InuYasha?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Keh."

Kagome bit back her anger and tried again, "I shouldn't have reacted like that, and I shouldn't have…sat you. And I'm sorry."

InuYasha's ears twitched again.

Kagome sighed and moved to get up but stopped a hand grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry too."

Golden eyes turned to her, "I was just….I missed ya."

Kagome smiled and threw her arms about his neck, "I missed you too."

She pulled back and gave him a sweet kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate one.

Finally Miroku cleared his throat to break them apart.

"Ah yes. Now that you have returned to us…"

InuYasha glared and Kagome blushed, "Is there something you needed Miroku?"

The monk grinned, "Well…now that you mention it-"

Sango smacked the back of his head, "Pervert!"

Miroku turned to her, innocent written all over his face, "Why Sango, I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it!"

Miroku grinned, "So you can read my thoughts now?"

"No!" Sango snapped, "But I know you and I know you can't say anything without twisting it!"

"Both of you shut up!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome laughed as InuYasha's ears twitched in irritation, "Enough of that. What was it you wanted to say Miroku?"

Miroku watched Sango out of the corner of his eye as he answered Kagome.

"I just wanted to know where you are with that girl"

Kagome settled in closer to InuYasha, "Well, I talked to her grandmother about the day she disappeared. So now, I need to start looking in the Feudal Era."

"You're pretty sure she came here?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "I really think she did."

* * *

Akari opened her eyes but immediately shut them when sunlight hit them.

"_Damn it_" Akari grumbled as she rolled to her side, "_I forgot to shut the blinds again_."

But as soon as she relaxed to go back to sleep her eyes shot open again. She wasn't in her bed; she was lying on cold dirt. And she hadn't been sleeping, she had gotten knocked out.

She pushed herself up to her knees and looked around. Everything came back in a rush and she held her head as a pounding headache started.

"I fell in that stupid well."

She got to her feet cursing herself for being so stupid and cursing "the old coot" for telling her the dumb story.

She looked up and head to shield her eyes from the sun. Quickly her anger turned to puzzlement. Wasn't the well inside a building? She nodded to herself. It was. So how could the sun be shinning so brightly into the well?"

Stepping up to one of the walls, Akari looked for cracks and holes so she could climb out. After 6 tries, a bruised hip and a cut chin she finally got her hands on the top of the well.

"When Gramps gets back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind about leaving this well uncovered." Akari muttered as she pulled herself the rest of the way out. Straddling the wall she brushed her hands off on her jeans and looked around.

"Oh my god."

Stretching out before her was vast meadow and circling around behind her was a thick forest.

"Holy crap that old coot was right for once!"

Akari hopped off the well and took in her surroundings.

"This is…completely weird."

She glared back at the well, "If I had known I was taking a trip I would have brought a bag with me!"

"Are you alright?"

Akari whipped around to her two young girls standing behind her, baskets full of plants in their arms.

"Uhh.." Akari cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm good. Uhh…could you tell me where I am?"

The girls exchange glances, "You are in the InuYasha forest."

Akari sighed, "No I mean…country, state, continent. Whatever."

"You are in Japan" the second girl spoke up this time.

"Right. Uhhh, how far from Tokyo?"

"To-key-o?"

Akari mental slapped herself, "Never mind. Can you just tell me where the nearest town, city…"

The girls looked confused again.

"Where the hell do you live?"

The first girl pointed behind her, "Our village is not far from here. It sets at the edge of the InuYasha forest."

"_Now we_'_re getting somewhere_."

"If you come with us, I'm sure the priestess Kaede will be able to help you."

Akari flashed a smile, "That would be great."

The first girl pointed to herself, "My name is Lyna and this is my sister Gwna."

Akari nodded then pointed to herself, "Akari."

Lyna smiled, "Come Akari. Lady Kaede will surely wish to meet you."

As Akari followed them she noticed they were starting to past by a tree that looked similar to the Tree of Ages on the shrine grounds.

"Hey! I know that tree" she started to run to it.

The girls gasped, "No! You mustn't go near there."

Akari came to the clearing and stifled a gasp. Pinned to the tree was a boy. Akari started to approach but stopped when both girls grabbed her arms, "You mustn't go near there. He is a demon. And he has been cursed!"

"Demon? He's just a…" her voice trailed of when she saw his ears. Sitting on top of his sliver hair were two small doglike ears.

"Please come with us" Gwna begged, "We cannot stay here."

Akari cast one more look at the tree before turning and following the girls. As they neared the edge of the woods a loud roar sounded and made Lyna and Gwna trembled.

"Quickly Akari. Run!"

The girls dropped their baskets and started to run. Akari followed them but kept looking over her shoulder to see what they were running from. Nothing came into view.

At least behind her.

Lyna suddenly screamed as a large beast landed in front in her.

"Holy crap that's a big bear!" Akari scrambled to a halt and backed up with the other two girls. The creature took a menacing stepped forward and opened its mouth to roar again; revealing rows of jagged, sharp teeth.

"What the hell?"

Lyna and Gwna coward behind Akari, "What's with its teeth? That's one messed up-"

Its eyes glowed blood red and suddenly another limb appeared out of its neck; long with a snakelike head at the end and a thin arm with razor claws coming out the side.

"Shit that ain't a bear!"

Lyna frowned at Akari.

"What?"

"You shouldn't speak such words."

"Oh for the love of God." Akari snapped. "We could die and you're offended by my language!"

Gwna screamed as the snake's hand flashed out and grabbed her in its claws.

"Gwna!" Lyna cried.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"We don't know! It appeared here many years ago and we have yet to find a way to defeat it! With many men and weapons we can fight it off, but no less."

Akari yelled in frustration, "That's just great!"

Spinning around she grabbed the largest rock she could lift and threw it at the beast.

"Hey ugly! Over here!"

Lyna gasped, "What are you doing?"

"You want your sister back or not?"

Lyna nodded mutely and grabbed a small rock.

"Hey, you don't wanna eat her! Look at her, she's all skinny and crap. Not going to be a very good meal."

"Are you offering something better?"

"SHIT!" Akari jumped back, "You can freaking talk!"

A low rumbled sounded from the beast chest, "Of course."

"Great" Akari threw up her hands, "So, I don't suppose I could ask you to put her down?"

The beast laughed again, "Foolish human."

"Thought so."

Suddenly she dropped to one knee, grabbed a small sharp stone and threw it straight for the snakehead, straight for its eye.

The rock it its target and the slim hand released Gwna while both head screamed in pain.

"GWNA!" Lyna screamed as her sister's body fell.

Akari cursed under her breath and scrambled forward. She jumped in the air, caught the girl in her arms and hit the ground in a half-roll; crying out as her shoulder cracked.

"You will pay for this!"

Akari winced as she got to her feet, pulling Gwna with her, "Come on Lyna!"

Lyna grabbed her sister's hand and the two of them quickly followed after Akari.

"How did you do that?" Gwna panted, "Are you an angel?"

"Do I sound like an angel?" Akari snarled back. "Just quit your talking and move!"

Akari suddenly stopped, "Which way is your village?"

Lyna pointed to the left.

"Fine. You two go that way. The creature can't follow us both. If he follows you, you'll be safe in your village. If he follows me…" she breathed deeply, "Then I'm fucked."

Lyna flinched and Akari rolled her eyes, "Get going!"

Without another word Akari turned and ran straight on.

She flew as fast a she could through the forest, branches left bruises and cuts all over her body but she didn't dare stop.

"_I_'_m gonna kill Gramps_."

She winced as she lost her balance and slammed her cracked shoulder into a tree. Leaning her forehead against the rough bark she stopped to catch her breath.

A loud crash behind her brought her back to reality, "Looks like Frankenstein's monster took my words to heart about not wanting Gwna."

She breathed deeply before pushing off from the tree and continuing her run.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile at the village…**

"Help please!"

"The beast has attacked!"

An older woman turned her head at the sounds of two screaming girls and made her way over to them.

"Lyna, Gwna? What is the matter with ye? Were ye attacked?"

Lyna gasped for air, "Yes Lady Kaede!"

"Then how did ye escape?"

"There was a strange girl" Gwna cried. "We found her in the forest of InuYasha. And she saved us."

The villagers murmured, "A girl?"

"Saved them from the beast?"

"Impossible"

"It's true!" Lyna cried, "And now we must save her. She ran the other direction, to draw it away from us. Please hurry! We must help her!"

One man stepped forward, "Enough Lyna. No more of your stories."

"It's true father!" Gwna yelled and lifted her arm to show her torn dress, "See! The beast had me here, and the girl saved me. She caught me!"

Kaede turned to the man, "We will decide if the children's story is true or not later. Now there is a girl in need of our help."

The man bowed, "Yes Lady Kaede."

"Bring the horses!"

Kaede and half the village men, armed with spears and bows and arrows, mounted and turned to leave.

Lyna pressed her hand to Kaede's leg, "Please, bring her back. I did not thank her properly for her help."

Kaede smiled, "I will do me best child."

Lyna and Gwna held each other close as they watched the horse gallop away.

"_Please be safe Lady Akari_."

* * *

Akari dropped to her knees at the river bank. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she muttered.

"You are trapped now foolish human. Now you will die."

Akari looked over her shoulder and glared, "Oh really?" she snapped, "And I thought we were going to have a picnic!"

The beast stalked towards her and Akari jumped to her feet picking up another stone, "Back off freak! Or you'll get another rock in the eye!"

The beast growled and the snakehead hissed but it stopped moving towards her.

"Good. Now leave me alone."

"You are either very stupid or very brave human."

Akari shrugged, "I like to think of it as "I don't give a shit" but whatever works for you."

"There! At the riverbank!"

Akari jerked her head to the sound of men's voices, "_Looks like those little twerps came through_."

"Now you die!"

The beast rushed forward to pounce on Akari just as riders broke into the clearing.

"Look out child!"

Akari took a step back and covered her head with her arms. But the bank that she was standing on gave way and she went plunging into the river.

* * *

Kaede gasped as she saw the beast leaped towards the girl. "Look out child!"

The girl stepped back and suddenly fell into the river, the beast landing on nothing but dirt.

"Attack the creature!" Kaede cried, "I will look down river for the girl!"

She turned her horse and spurred it on, racing the water.

She finally stopped when the waters became too rough for a person to survive.

"Poor child" she murmured and turned back.

Once all the riders returned to the village, Kaede immediately sent about tending to their wounds. Lyna and Gwna suddenly appeared at her side.

"Did you find her?"

"Where is she?"

Kaede softly told them what she had seen and that she could not find the body.

Both girls looked sad but then Gwna smiled, "I know she's alive."

Kaede looked at her in surprise, "How do ye know that child?"

"Because" she looked at her sister, "She was an angel."

They both started to laugh then added together,

"A vulgar angel!"

* * *

"Wow. She sure was a brave girl" Sango commented.

After Kagome had told everyone what she had learned so far about the girl, Kaede suddenly spoke up and mentioned someone who might be able to help her. She took Kagome, and Sango who had become extremely interested, to one of the fields where the women were working. She introduced them to two sisters, Lyna and Gwna, who were more then eager to share their story of the "Vulgar Angel." Kaede filled in where the girls had not been present and finished the story.

Now Sango and Kagome sat in Lyna's hut, thinking over what Gwna and Lyna had told them.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "Yeah. She was."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay….how was that? Lame…good…okay? I have no idea….I'm tired, I had a bad day and crap….lol, so yeah. Hope ya enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Not A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.**A/N: Just to put some people's mind's at ease…..don't worry I'm not going to pair Akari up with InuYasha ….he stays pinned to that dumb tree….lol **

**Yes Akari is going to get paired with someone…but I'm not sure when exactly. **

**And yes Sesshomaru does make an appearance, several actually….:) **

**Any more questions? I'll be happy to answer them, as soon as I figure them out myself…ANYWAYS… **

**Okay…uhh, I apologize again for that last chapter it was….weird. I just sat down and started typing and…that was the end result. Heh heh, hopefully later chapters will turn out better! **

**Thanks to** PiNk LiTtLe BuNnY, JennyKim319, MidnightSakuraWolf, Killshea Kavani, zodiac1805, k1ta.Ky0ko and Taka-03- **for your reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: _NOT A DREAM_

Akari's eyes flew open and she shot up with a gasp. Immediately the room began to spin and she put a hand to her forehead, "What happened?"

She looked around, "How did I get in this cave? I was…" she struggled to her feet and winced as her body screamed at her.

"I fell in the river."

She scoffed, "I seem to be falling in everything today."

She reached down and gentle touched her hip, her jeans were torn and she could see a little blood.

"Damn it. I like this pair."

She sighed and shook her head, "I was hoping this was just a dream…a nightmare…anything but real."

She looked at her watched and was shocked to see it was still working.

"Holy…it's been three days?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "I was really out."

A low growl made her turn around quickly, and her heart jumped.

"Oh…crap…."

A large cat stood at the entrance of the cave. It had light yellow fur with black at its feet and tails. But it was the teeth Akari was worried about. Long, sharp teeth that seems to glow in the moonlight.

Akari straightened, "God, what is it with you crazy-ass demons? Somebody really needs to talk to you about your eating habits!"

The cat took a step forward and Akari jumped back, grimacing as pain shot through her hip.

"Back off you furry rodent!"

The cat stopped and tilted its head. Suddenly its body was engulfed flames and Akari leaped back with a yell.

When the flames disappeared she gasped. Now standing at the entrance was a tiny little kitten.

"That was cool" Akari muttered as she walked over, "So I take it you don't want to eat me?"

The kitten meowed and leaped into Akari's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Did you pull me out of the river too?"

The kitten purred and rubbed its head against Akari's shoulder, who winced in return. "Careful, that hurts."

She stepped outside and looked around. "I have no idea where I am."

She held the kitten at arms length, "I'm just going to say that you can understand me and ask. Do you know the way back to the river?"

The kitten meowed and leaped from her arms. Flames appeared once more and she began a larger cat.

"You know" Akari started as she claimed onto the cat's back, "I need to give you a name. It'll be better then just calling you "cat" or "demon-thingy"

The cat growled lightly.

"You agree then…hmm…what about-holy!"

Akari fell forward and grabbed handfuls of the cat's fur as she suddenly leaped into the air.

Akari looked over the sighed and laughed softly, "You rescue people from raging waters, go from Godzilla cat to harmless kitten, and now you fly. Is there anything you can't do?"

Akari leaned forward and laid her head on the large cat's back. "You know, you remind me…."

"_**Here you go kid. She's all yours."**_

**_Akari squealed in delight as she took the tiny kitten from her father's hands, "Oh thank you daddy!"_**

"_**Take good care of her, you hear?"**_

_**Akari smiled brightly, "Oh I will. I promise!"**_

_**Davis came in, covered in mud and grass stains.**_

"_**Hi Davis!" Akari cried and ran up to her brother, "Look what daddy got me?"**_

_**Davis grinned and messed with her hair, "She's cute Kari, what's her name?"**_

_**Akari sat down to think and Ryan greeted his son, "How was practice?"**_

"_**Good. Couch thinks we're ready for this Saturday."**_

"_**Good for you."**_

"_**Kirara!"**_

_**Ryan and Davis looked down, "What?"**_

"_**I'm going to call her Kirara!"**_

_**Davis started to laugh but Ryan just knelt down to his daughter's 5 year old level.**_

"_**I think that's a great name." **_

Akari gently stroked the cat's back, "I'm going to call you Kirara."

The cat purred softly and flew on.

* * *

Finally Kirara landed at the bank of a river and Akari slid off. "Wow, I sure came a ways down here. I wonder how far I am from that forest." 

Kirara transformed to her kitten formed and meowed.

"Well I'm going to wash up. You'd think I got enough water to last a life time, but I still feel dirty."

She sat at down in the sand and pulled her shoes and socks off; though it had been a couple days they were still wet. Dipping her feet into the river, Akari winced at the cold. "What I wouldn't give for a hot bath right now."

Kirara curled up at her side and closed her eyes.

Akari smiled at her before lying back, keeping her feet in the water.

"_This has been one bazaar day_. _I keep waited to wake up_. _And forget this dream_"

She sighed and turned to head to watch Kirara sleep. "_But it_'_s not a dream_. _It_'_s real_."

"Grandpa must be so worried about me" she spoke aloud and Kirara's ear's twitched.

"_Why should you care_?" her mind snapped back, "_You don_'_t need anyone_, _nor should you care about anyone_."

"_Why not_?"

"_No one did that for you_."

"_No_, _that_ _was my mother_. _Everyone else_-"

"_Everyone abandoned you_. _Left you with her_."

Akari shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, "_I feel like I_'_m at war with myself_…_two parts of my soul_."

She sighed as she sat up and looked at her reflection in the river; her eyes betraying her inner turmoil.

A branch snapped in the forest and Kirara was on her feet in an instant, already transformed.

Akari stood up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it Kirara?"

Kirara growled, low and menacing, as she stared at the dark woods. Suddenly a large bird burst into the clearing, screeching so loud Akari dropped to her knees and covered her ears. Even Kirara had her head bent and was whining in pain.

Faster then lightning the bird attacked Kirara and sent her flying into the water, a large bloody gash in her side.

"Kirara!"

Akari jumped up to go to her but was immediately brought to her knees again, her ears ringing. The bird took a threatening step towards the girl, its wings spread, blocking out the sun.

"_Please_…._somebody_…_help_."

Akari let one hand drop to the ground and scramble for a stone, stick, anything. The bird screeched again and this time Akari screamed back at it. The bird took a step back in surprise but quickly advanced again. Suddenly Kirara pounced on it with a roar, tearing at its backside with her sharp claws and fangs. The bird hissed and took to the sky, while trying to throw Kirara from her back. Akari tried to steady her breathing and yelled to the sky, "What do you have against me! Let me wake up or give me something better!"

The bird suddenly dove into the trees and Akari gasped as she heard a sickening crunch.

"KIRARA!"

She started to run to the forest but skidding to a stop when the bird came out.

"Do I have some sign that says 'free meal'? Leave me alone!"

The bird opened its beak and Akari threw her rock, right into its throat.

"God! You're worse then my mom's cockatoo!"

She bolted around the bird and ran into the forest, calling for Kirara.

She could hear the bird thrashing around, following her.

"_Dumb bird_. _Isn_'_t it enough I fell down a well_, _ended up in a strange world_, _got attack and carried away by the river_? Noooo. _We just have to add flame kitty and gonzo bird_."

A soft rumble made Akari roll her eyes, "And I'm freaking hungry!" she yelled to the sky.

A small meow brought Akari to a stop and she looked around, "Kirara? Where are you?"

She dropped to her knees and crawled through the bushes till she came upon the tiny kitten, who was a bloody mess.

"Oh Kirara, you dumb cat. You could've been killed."

She carefully picked the kitten up and held her in her arms, "Next time….no sleeping out in the open. Agreed?"

Kirara meowed softly and pitifully.

Akari stood, turned around and went ridged. Standing 10 feet in front of her was the bird, but when it opened its mouth to screech, all that came out was a strange gurgling sound.

Akari choked, "HA! What's the matter, rock stuck in your throat?"

The bird took a giant step forward, making the ground shake and Akari fell to her knees again.

"I don't suppose you like to eat greens?"

The bird dove at the girl and she started to scramble backwards, one arm still holding Kirara; the bird's beak it the dirt, leaving a large hole.

"I'll take that as a no."

Akari breathed deeply to try and steady her pounding heart as the bird lifted its head again.

Suddenly a strong arm pulled Akari out of the way and threw her against the base of a tree. She looked up just in time to see a flash of silver and giant bird body falling beside her. She looked down and saw its head was partly severed.

Akari shuttered then looked up and gasped.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was the most stunning person she had ever seen.

He was tall, and slim, wearing a white kimono and chest armor. A sword hung at his side and he had long sliver hair. What had made Akari gasp was his face. Still and cold, with jagged lines that ran over his cheeks. He had sleek pointed ears that were partly hidden by his hair. But it was his eyes that brought Akari to her feet. They were deep, golden and cold.

"_He looks like_…_my drawing_…_maybe this is a dream_."

"Thank you" Akari finally found her voice and made her way over to the man. "You saved my life."

The man took his focus off the dead bird and turned to her towards her, sending shivers down her back.

"It was not for you" he said in a low voice, "That demon was trespassing on my lands. I could not let it live."

Akari frowned at his cold voice but slightly bowed her head again, "Well thanks anyways."

The man regarded her a moment before replying coolly, "You are a foolish human. What are you doing wondering in the Western Lands?"

Akari frowned slightly, "I didn't know where I was."

"You are lost?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what it's called when a person doesn't know where they are."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You dare be flippant with this Sesshomaru?"

Akari rolled her eyes, "I guess I do.

The man watched her for a moment then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Akari cried.

He stopped.

"I need…help. My cat's been hurt."

"And what concern is it of mine?"

Akari glared, "Look your royal jerk-ness. She's bleeding and-"

"There is a camp of humans at the end of the forest, you will find help there."

He started walking again and disappeared into the woods.

"Agh!" Akari yelled after him.

She sighed and looked down at the kitten cradled in her arms, "Don't worry Kirara. I'll find that village."

She around and started walking to the opposite direction the man had gone, "_At least he saved us_, _wither he wanted to or not_."

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes. It had been two weeks since she had come to the Feudal Era with new information on Akari. But after day two, she had hit a dead end. Now sitting at the riverbank, part of her wondered if Akari had died in the river. But her other half refused to give up, something was telling her Akari had made it, she was too strong to just have drowned. 

Kagome rolled to her side in the grass and glanced up at the tree branch that hung over her head. InuYasha was sitting with his back against the truck, one knee bend up to his chest and the other leg hanging down casually. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping; his ears were still twitches every which way. Kagome sighed again as she sat up.

"InuYasha"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong."

InuYasha lazily opened one golden eye and looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

Kagome got to her feet and stood right under him, leaning her back against the trunk and crossing her arms.

"We've been looking for Akari in the villages, but since she fell in the river…maybe she went farther downstream then we thought."

"Kagome, she couldn't have survived in that water. It's rough."

"I've swum in that water before, remember? I can swim, and I bet you Akari could to."

InuYasha lifted his head and looked at her curiously, "What are you saying wench?"

Kagome glared at the word but continued on, "I'm saying we didn't look far enough. We went to all the villages with in 10 miles, right? But that was on this side of the river, what if she made it to the other side?"

"That would put her dangerously close to Sesshomaru's land."

Kagome nodded, "That's true, but we never looked over there."

"That's because it's close too Sesshomaru's land!" InuYasha barked.

Kagome looked up to him and put her hands on her hips, "I heard you the first time!" she snapped, "But I don't care. We have to find what happened to her."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I wonder…" Kagome said softly, "What if Akari had been the one to wake you up?"

"She couldn't. Only you or Kikyo could have let me down from that tree."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was just wondering what word she would have picked for you."

InuYasha scowled and looked away, "Keh."

Kagome started towards the village, "I'm going to tell Sango and Miroku."

"Tell them what?" InuYasha shouted after her.

"About where we're going."

InuYasha leaped to his feet and made the branch shutter, "Wait a minute. I never agreed to go."

"Fine. Then you can stay here!"

"You're not going anywhere without me!"

"You're impossible!" Kagome shouted back.

"Whatever wench."

"InuYasha sit!"

Kagome turned on her heels and stormed back to the village as InuYasha lifted his head from the grass.

"Stupid wench" he muttered before jumping to his feet and running after her.

* * *

Sango eagerly agreed when Kagome told her the plan. Shippo and Miroku just turned and started to pack while InuYasha and Kagome started to fight again. 

By the time they were all ready to go, InuYasha was peeling himself off the ground and muttering soft curses.

* * *

They were in the middle of the forest when night came. Miroku cheerfully suggested that they keep moving, and maybe they'd find a nice village. He knew of one that had wonderful springs nearby. He soon trailed off when Sango leveled him with a glare that could have frozen moving lava. 

Shippo muttered about what idiots both InuYasha and Miroku were and received a smart smack from InuYasha.

Sango and Kagome sat side by side and stared into the fire, the flames lighting up their faces as they whispered and laughed together.

Miroku leaned over to InuYasha, "What do you think they're talking about?"

InuYasha grunted, "Don't care."

Miroku chuckled and turned to Shippo, but the little fox was no where in sight.

"Kagome" Miroku stood, "Where did Shippo go?"

Kagome looked up, "What?"

"Did you send him off somewhere?"

Kagome and Sango got to their feet as well, "No I didn't."

InuYasha scoffed, "Oh he'll be alright. He is a demon after all, doesn't need the three of you fussing after him like a baby. He'll be back."

Kagome put her ands on her hips, "Demon or not, he's still a child and somebody needs to look after him!"

InuYasha opened him mouth to retort but was cut off by a flash of red and dirt and suddenly Shippo was sitting next to him, grinning like crazy.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, "Where'd you go?"

"IgotsomeofthecandyyoubroughtwithyouKagomeIt'sreallygoodButnowIfeelikeIcan'tstaystillIt'scool!"

Everyone blinked trying to figure out what he said but Kagome just groaned and covered her face with her hands, "Oh Shippo you didn't!"

She ran to her backpack and dug through it. Finally she groaned again and pulled out a plastic bag, "You ate it_ all_?"

Shippo started to squirm, "Wellitwasformewasn't?"

"Yes! But not all at once!" Kagome cried.

She shook the bag in his face, "Shippo! That was five pounds of candy! Five pounds of sugar!"

Shippo's eyes widened, "Isthatbad?" he whispered, as he continued to fidget.

"Yeah, it's called a sugar rush! You are going to be so sick in the morning!"

Kagome threw up her hands and walked away.

"I'll just go and run some more, that'll make the sugar go away."

"No you won't!"

Shippo got to his feet but quickly sat back down again when Kagome snapped.

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku finally said. He and Sango had been watching the whole scene with amusement and were now trying to hide their grins.

"We try to get some sleep" Kagome said wearily.

Everyone settled into their sleeping bags and InuYasha leaped up to a tree to keep watch. But all through the night Shippo kept twitching and squirming. Kagome finally sat up and glared at him, "Shippo!" Kagome snapped, "Will you please sit still!"

"Agh!"

The rest of the group sat up when they heard InuYasha yell. Moments later he came stalking up to the clearing and scowled at Kagome, "What the hell was that for wench!"

Kagome paled slightly, "Oh I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean to!"

"Keh!"

He sat down across from her and stared into the fire. Shippo whimpered from his spot and scooted farther away from the agitated half-demon.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "Kagome" he whispered, "Why don't you let Shippo have his run."

"He could get hurt out there; I don't want him by himself."

"But none of us could keep up with him" Miroku pointed out.

"Kirara could" Sango slid over to join the conversation.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, Kirara and….."

They all turned and looked at InuYasha who was still staring at the fire.

Kagome giggled, "He wouldn't."

Miroku grinned, "He will."

He turned and called Shippo over to him. He quietly explained what they had decided and Shippo grinned from ear to ear, "Great!"

Miroku cuffed him on the back of the head, "There's a reason we're whispering!"

Shippo ducked his head, "Great!" he whispered.

Shippo retreated back to his spot and the three humans sat back and waited. Finally Shippo leaped up and ran over to InuYasha. InuYasha growled but said nothing.

"HEY INUYASHA!" he screamed right in InuYasha's ear.

InuYasha fell over and rubbed his ear, "Damn it runt! What the hell are you doing!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shippo laughed hysterically and transformed himself into an image of InuYasha, "My name's InuYasha, I think I'm a mighty dog demon. But I'm really a big wimp!"

InuYasha snarled and lunged forward, "Why you little-"

Shippo took off running, still in the form of InuYasha, calling back taunts as the hanyou yelled and chased him through the forest.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances before bursting into laughter; Miroku was already holding his sides, a huge smile of his face.

"That's was great. Did you see InuYasha's face?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "I just hope he doesn't hurt Shippo."

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kagome. They'll be back long before Shippo runs out of energy."

Kagome stood and placed some more logs on the fire, "Well, since we're up we might as well keep the fire going."

After the flames were high again Kagome crawled back into her sleeping back, shivering slightly.

"Hey Kagome, what did Akari look like?"

Kagome looked up form the fire to Sango, "Oh…I have some pictures!"

She reached over to her backpack and pulled out a little book.

"I got these pictures from my mom. She said she was more then happy to give them to me if it helped find out what happened to Akari."

She handed the book to Sango who looked through it slowly. Suddenly she stopped and stared intently at the picture. Miroku, who had been talking to Kagome about how the pictures were made, saw Sango's paled face and frowned, "Sango? Are you alright?"

Sango carefully pulled a picture out of the book and walked over to the fire; holding the picture close enough to the flames she could see it clearly, but not let it burn.

"Sango what is it? What's wrong?"

Sango turns back to her friends, "Kagome" she choked out, "I know her."

**

* * *

A/N:….lol….I'm having a hard time getting this story out. Problem is I know how I want to end it, and some other parts that go before that, but getting to that is getting annoying…heh heh… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Girl With Hair Like Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. (Three days...AGH!)**

**I was….thinking…lol…Seriously though. I had this chapter all ready then I realized that I kinda messed up. So I've been trying to figure out how to fix it. **

**Problem: Akari is pretty much what I wanted her to be, but then I realized when she finally gets paired up with….her guy….her personality is too depressing. But I didn't want to change Akari too much because it defeats who she is. **

**So I think I finally got it. ****And it all happens because of a little girl named Sango.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Also, I gave Sango's mom and dad names because….it would just be too damn confusing. ****Aimi is Sango's mom. Sho is Sango's dad. Got it? Okay on with the story.**

**Thanks to **JennyKime319, blackXheart, ConfusedAmaya, Taka-03- and zodiac1805 **for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: _THE GIRL WITH HAIR LIKE FIRE_

**Recap**

Sango carefully pulled a picture out of the book and walked over to the fire; holding the picture close enough to the flames she could see it clearly, but not let it burn.

"Sango what is it? What's wrong?"

Sango turns back to her friends, "Kagome" she choked out, "I know her."

* * *

Kagome gasped at Sango, "What? Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Sango sat down again, "I didn't realize. You have to understand Kagome, this was nearly 17 years ago; I was maybe 3 or 4. Besides I never knew her name."

She laughed softly, "And I never asked for it. I don't really remember much; like I said I was just a small child. But….it was a dark and stormy night. My father and other villagers had left the week before to kill a demon in a village across the river. They were supposed to get back that day. When they finally arrived my father was carrying someone. It was a girl with red hair, like fire. I started to call her Hotaru."

* * *

Night cast its dark shadows across a hidden village. Inside the tall walls a little girl was waiting impatiently at the front gates, pacing back and forth like an old man. 

"Sango!"

The girl looked up to see a woman walking towards her a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, "You shouldn't be out here! It is too late for you."

"But Momma" Sango protested, "Father hasn't come home yet."

Aimi sighed deeply and took her daughter's hand, leading her away from the gate and towards their hut, "I know Sango. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Sango pouted, "He said he'd-"

"Open the gates! The slayers have returned!"

Sango squealed in delight and ran back to the front gate, despite her mother's protests.

"Father!" Sango cried as she saw him enter with the rest of the men. She started to run to him but stopped short when she saw he was holding a body in his arms.

Sho walked over and smiled wearily down her his daughter, "I would think you'd be in bed by now."

Sango giggled and beamed, "No, I wanted too wait for you!"

Sho chuckled then started for their hut.

"Who's that?" Sango asked pointing to the body lying still in her father's arms.

"Let's go home first; I'm sure your mother has been worried."

Sango ran ahead, loudly calling for her mother and joyous her father had returned safely.

Aimi was standing at the door and greeted Sho with a smile but frowned when she saw him carrying someone.

"Who got hurt?" Aimi asked as Sho laid his burden on the floor

Sho shook his head slightly and pulled back the blanket, "I don't know."

Aimi immediately dropped to her knees to examine the girl's face.

Sango was entranced by her red hair, "What is she?" she whispered in awe.

Sho and Aimi laughed and Sho shook his head again, "I'm sure she's human Sango. That's why I brought her back here."

Aimi brushed some hair away from the girl's face and looked up at her husband, "Where did she come from?"

"She appeared last night. We were camped at the edge of the forest that borders on the Western Lands. Most of us were just getting ready to go to sleep when Ikko grabbed my arm and pointed to the woods. We all looked and saw a small figure slowly making its way to us. Since it had come from the woods we were sure it was a demon of some sort. Imagine our surprise to see a girl step into the firelight, a tiny kitten wrapped in her arms. Oh that reminds me."

He turned to his bag and carefully pulled out a small box covered in holes; he took off the lid and held it out so Sango could see inside, "She was holding this cat demon."

Sango squealed in delight and tried to pick the small creature but Sho stopped her, "She's hurt Sango. That's why the girl came to our camp."

He sat the box on the floor and kept close watch as Sango sat next to it.

"She looked exhausted and her clothes were torn. She asked for some help for the kitten, it had been injured in defending her. We were hesitant but agreed to help. I wanted to ask her about her village, and why she had come from the Western Lord's lands, but no sooner had Ikko taken the kitten from her arms then she collapsed. She hasn't woken up since."

"Poor dear" Aimi murmured as she looked down at the girl again. She pulled back the blanket, "She does have strange attire; I haven't seen anything like this before."

"She has pretty hair" Sango comment seriously, looking up from the cat demon.

Aimi smiled, "Yes, it is quite pretty, very different."

"It's like fire. And she's pretty. Like the fireflies" Sango's eyes lit up, "I will call her Hotaru!"

Sho chuckled, "She's a person Sango. Not a lost pet you can just name. She already has a name."

Sango shook her head, "Hotaru" she repeated.

"She's waking" Aimi nodded to the girl who had started to stir.

* * *

Akari could hear the voices before she saw who spoke them. She tried to make since of what they were saying, but it was just a bunch of garble. Where was she and who were the voices? 

She tried to move her body and opened her eyes, almost hissing at the light, though it was not that bright.

"She's waking" she heard a man speak.

"Where am I?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering in trying to adjust.

"It's all right child. You are with friends." This time it was a woman who spoke.

"How?"

The man answered her, "You wondered into my camp last night, asking for help."

The Akari nodded slowly, everything suddenly coming back to her, "Yes, I remember now. Kirara was hurt."

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, "Is she alright?"

The woman sitting at her side gently pushed her back down, "She's fine. She's asleep." Aimi nodded to the floor.

"What is your name child?" The man standing on her other side asked.

"Akari" Akari almost winced at the sound of her voice. It was deep and scratchy.

"I am Sho" the man pointed to himself then the woman, "My wife Aimi, and our daughter Sango." He pointed to the floor.

Akari's eyes flickered over to the little girl sitting on the floor, a small box held close to her side.

"Where's Kirara?"

"Right here!" Sango cried pointing to the box, "I'm taking good care of her."

Akari let her head drop back and sighed deeply, "Good."

Aimi stood, "I'll bring you some new clothes."

Akari frowned, "What's wrong with the one's I have?"

"They are very dirty. I will wash them and return them right away. You needed worry."

Aimi smiled then turned and left the room.

Sho gently took the book that held Kirara away from Sango and picked her up, "Time for bed little one."

Sango pouted but didn't make a peeped as Sho took her out of the room.

"Goodnight Hotaru!" she called back.

Akari raised an eyebrow, "_Hotaru_?"

Moments later Sho came back and sat a few feet away, "Do you feel well enough to tell me your story?"

Akari sat back up, "What's there to tell?"

"If you are indeed human, you are either very brave or foolish."

"And why's that?" Akari asked coolly.

"Do you now know from where you came? What forest you walked out of? Whose lands you were in?"

Akari shook her head, "I'm….not exactly from around her."

"Where is your village?"

"I…"

Now how the hell was she going to explain this? She came out of a well God knows how many miles away and she doesn't even know what year it is?

Akari blew out her breath, "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust adults!" Akari snapped.

Sho looked surprised but then nodded his head, "I see."

He stood, "It is late and I must rise early. Goodnight Akari."

He started to walk out but stopped at the doorway, "We only wish to help you. Perhaps you will learn to trust us. Not as adults, but as friends."

Sho walked away before Akari could utter a word.

* * *

The next dayAkari dressed in the clothes Aimi brought her, a long blue skirt and white shirt. **(A/N: Like What Sango wears in the show, but different colors.) **

She stepped outside and looked around.

"Ah, good morning Akari!"

Akari turned to see Sho walked towards her, "You are feeling better then?"

Akari nodded, "Yes. Thank you….for your help. Everything that's happened to me in the last few days has been a little over-whelming."

Sho shook his head, "It was no problem."

Sho then took her around the village and explained what they do. Akari found it all fascinating, until she asked when she could leave.

"Our village is hidden. We can't just let you leave."

"I am a prisoner?"

"No. When a group leaves, I will have them escort you to your village."

Akari sighed and walked away.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, Akari was beginning if she was ever going to leave. She was staying with Sho and his family, and found herself growing quite attached to the little girl called Sango. 

Stepping outside the house, Akari lifted a hand to block her eyes from the bright sun.

"Good morning to you Akari."

Akari looked over to see Sho walking towards her, "Good morning Sho."

"Are you not feeling well child?"

Akari half shrugged and looked away

Sho nodded, "I see. Perhaps you would like to tell me what bothers you and I will see what I can do to help."

"_Not likely_" Akari's mind hissed.

"I'm not so sure it would be a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I told you what's happened, you'll think I'm a nut case."

Sho held a hand out indicating to the yard, "Walk with me?"

Akari stepped off the porch and walked beside him.

"In this village, I have seen many things. We are demon slayers, and have seen things children shouldn't even have nightmares about. Sometimes it is the story that seems the least believable that holds the most truth."

Akari sighed, "I just…" she stopped suddenly and turned to Sho, "What would you say if I told you I came from another time. One where there are no demons, there is hardly any war. And people can work out a problem without taking swords to each other."

Sho placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, "I would say. You are a very lucky girl."

He smiled, let his hand drop and walked away.

"That went well" Akari murmured.

"Hotaru!" Akari turned and smiled slightly, "Hey Sango."

The little girl held Kirara tightly in her arms, "Kirara is better now. Are you happy?"

Akari laughed softly, "Yes. I am very glad."

"Will you pick flowers with me?"

Akari didn't even get an answer out before Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her to the far wall.

Sango settled in the middle of the blossoms and began to pick the flowers while Akari sat casually next to the wall and leaned her back against it.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me Hotaru?"

Sango giggled and looked over at her, "Because you have hair like fire." She blushed, "And I think you are very beautiful. Like fireflies."

Akari laughed softly and leaned her head against the wall. Closing her eyes she reflected on how she felt. She was almost surprised to hear herself tell Sho she wasn't fromtheir time. The whole time she had beenin the villagealmost every conversation had turned to where she had come from. And every time Akari would just walk away.

"_Maybe it was because of what Sango said_." Akari's eyes flickered over to the younger girl. Three days ago Sango approached Akari with a strange question.

"_**Why don't you talk to my mommy?"**_

_**Akari shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to look down from her perch in the tree, "I dunno. Just don't have anything to talk about I guess."**_

"_**But you don't talk to any of the mommies."**_

**_Akari sighed, "I….don't like mothers Sango."_**

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because my mom didn't treat me very well."**_

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because she didn't like me."_**

**_"Don't you like her?"_**

**_Akari laughed bitterly, "No."_**

"_**So you hate my mommy too?"**_

_**Akari looked down, surprised to see Sango staring intently up at her.**_

"_**Uh…no. I don't hate her. I just don't trust her."**_

"_**You should" Sango said simply, "She's a good mommy."**_

**_Half a smile brushed across Akari's lips, "I bet she is."_**

"_**Just because one person was bad, doesn't mean everyone is." She held up Kirara, "My family kills demons, because they hurt people. But Kirara is a demon and we don't want to kill her. Because she is good."**_

_**Akari raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sango grinned up at her then ran off talking to Kirara.**_

"_Sango_'_s right_. _Not every mother_, _or woman is going to be like Julie_."

Akari smiled and crawled over to Sango. "Gottcha!" she cried as she grabbed Sango and started to tickle her. Sango starting screaming with laughter and soon Akari was laughing almost as hard.

Sho and Aimi came running when they heard Sango scream, but then they saw the two girls playing they smiled, "That child is carrying a very ugly scar" Aimi murmured.

Sho nodded, "Yes she does" he put a hand on his wife's arm "But I think our Sango is the perfect healer."

* * *

Akari was in the room Sho and Aimi had provided for her, wrapping her normal clothes in a pack Sho had given her when Sango came bursting in crying up a storm. 

"Don't leave Hotaru! I want you to stay here!" she sobbed.

Akari had been living in the demon slayer's village for a month now, and become very close to Sango. As Akari knelt down to the girl and held her closely she knew she had changed greatly. Her old self would have tired to assure the child, while looking for her parent to take her away. She would not have dropped to her knees, embracing the child; her own heart hurting.

"Come and help me carry my bag" Akari said softly as she stood again. Sango sniffed and took hold of part of the bag. The two of them carried it between them out the door and to the gate. Sho and several other villages stood ready, the gates open.

"I don't want you to go" Sango whispered.

Akari looked over at the small kitten sitting on her shoulder, the kitten nodded her head once; as if knowing Akari's unasked question. Akari took Kirara into her arms and looked down at Sango.

"You know what" Akari knelt down so she was eye level with Sango, "I want you to keep Kirara."

Sango's eyes brightened through her tears, "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. My father gave me a little kitten when I was just a bit older then you. She was my best friend."

Akari placed Kirara in the little girl's arms, "Besides, I think Kirara will be a big help to you. Especially when you become a great demon slayer. I think she'll even save your life, and you hers."

Sango grinned, "Oh thank you Hotaru!"

Akari stood and placed a hand on Sango's head, "Be a good girl Sango. If I can I will see you again."

Sango hugged her leg tightly then stepped back, "I hope so."

Akari turned to Sho, "I'm ready."

Sho nodded, said goodbye to his wife and daughter, then led the way out. They were halfway down the pathway when Akari heard Sango's voice. Looking back she saw the little girl standing just outside the gate waving frantically. "Goodbye Hotaru! I will miss you!"

Akari surprised herself by smiling and waving back, "_Guess that kid had more of an effect on me then I thought_."

"Goodbye Sango" she called, "I will miss you as well!"

Sango jumped around and waved Kirara's paw with her own.

"You have great things heading your way" Akari murmured, "I hope you will cherish every moment."

She turned back and hurried after the demon slayers "Goodbye Sango."

* * *

The group traveled quickly through the forest. Sho walked with Akari telling her what she needed to know to get back to the forest with the well. He also warned her to stay away from the Western Lands. 

"I don't know how you survived in there before Akari, but it would not be wise to test your luck twice."

"What is in there?"

"The Western Lands belong to the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru."

"_Sesshomaru_?" Akari wondered, "_Isn_'_t that the name of the man who saved me before_?"

"He is a powerful demon. And he does not take kindly to humans. His brother is half-human and he has tried to kill him. His own brother."

"Great, more dysfunctional families" Akari muttered.

Sho chuckled, "Just stay clear, understand? Only Kami knows why Sesshomaru did not kill you before for being on his lands. He is merciless and cruel."

Akari nodded, "I understand."

"And chance you do meet him, do not be fooled by his appearance. He has the look of a God."

Akari nodded again but stayed silent. She did not tell Sho she had already met Sesshomaru. And that he had left her alone.

Sho changed subjects and told Akari the best way for her to travel when she was on her own.

Soon the group came to a fork in the road and Akari bid them all goodbye. Sho wished to take her the rest of the way but Akari refused.

"You've helped me enough. Thank you for everything."

Sho and the rest of the slayers said goodbye and continued down the left road. Akari turned and started to go down the right side.

* * *

Kagome held tightly to InuYasha's back as he leaped through the sky. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were riding Kirara just in front of them. They were all returning to Sango's old village. After Sango had told Kagome everything she could remember Kagome insisted that they leave right then and go to the village. Moments later Shippo came racing into the camp and Miroku snatched him up as InuYasha also came roaring in. After a few brutal curses and forceful sits InuYasha retreated to a tree till the group was ready to go. 

Kagome smiled when she heard Shippo's chatter float back to her; he was still hyper.

Kagome's smile turned to a grimace when she also heard a smart slap and Sango's angry voice.

"PERVERT!"

InuYasha growled softly and shook his head, "Stupid monk. Sometimes I wonder why he started that."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. No kidding."

"There it is!" Shippo yelled excitedly.

The group landed just outside the walls and everyone walked in. Sango's face saddened as she walked through the courtyard and looked around at the abandoned village.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kagome came up and stood next to her friend.

Sango shook her head, "Not really. There's nothing special that happened here with Hotaru."

She paused and her eyes brightened slightly, "Except."

Sango looked around then walked over to the front gate. Once outside she ran around to the other side of the wall and stopped at a tree. Everyone else quickly appeared next to her.

"I remember coming out here."

She brushed at the trunk of the tree and smiled, "Hotaru did that."

Sango pointed to the markings in the tree, "She put the letters of our names, because we were friends. And she gave me…..something."

She walked over to the other side of the tree, her fingers trailing over the bark. She stopped when her hand past over a small hole. "Here. I hide it, because I didn't want it to get lost."

She dug into the hole and pulled out a silver charm.

Kagome gasped softly and Miroku's eyes widened.

"It was from a bracelet she always wore."

Kagome took the charm and nodded her head slowly, "I remember Hana telling me about that. It was a gift from he father when she moved to Japan."

Kagome smiled up at Sango, "Mom said I gave her one too. A little heart shaped charm."

Kagome handed the charm back and Sango held it up. "She said this circle, was like us. We will always meet."

InuYasha grunted, "That's stupid."

"InuYasha si-"

InuYasha crashed to the ground before Kagome could finish. "Huh?

Miroku lift his staff from InuYasha's head and walked away without another word.

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, "What was that about?"

**

* * *

A/N:….yet another chapter I pulled outta no where…this hadn't been part of my original plan, but I decided I liked the idea and wanted to put it in. So I'm curious to know if anyone has figured out who Akari gets paired up with. Take a guess. :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay…another chapter done. And another Sesshomaru appearance. By the way **katanna tagurasha, **you get your wish. This story is Sesshomaru/Akari pairing.**

**Happy:D lol...**

**Thanks to **katanna tagurasha, blackXheart, TurtleFace08 and Taka-03- **for your reviews. **

**And no review is too long. :) I luv reading them. It helps me know I'm doing a good job and people are enjoying what I write. Thanks again!**

**Now enough of my yakking and on with the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: _THE CALL_

The last rays of the sun shone through the trees and cast long shadows. Akari sighed and winced at her sore legs and feet. She had been walking for almost two days, but it felt like it had been forever. The path Sho had set her disappeared the day before and Akari wondered if she was even still going the right direction anymore.

She stopped and leaned against a tree, "Probably not."

Akari looked her eyes and thought about what people would say when she got back. Koto, Midori and Sakura were probably sick with worry, not to mention her grandparents. And the Higurashi's. They must have gotten back into town by now and knew she was missing.

"_I wonder how dad_'_s doing_…._if he_'_s even still alive_."

Akari's eyes flew open when she heard a branch snap behind her. She didn't even bother to look back before breaking into a dead run. She heard a roar and the sound a heavy footsteps.

"_Shit_."

Akari's body screamed at her as she ran, but she knew stopping would mean hurt much more.

"_Someone_…_anyone_…_help me_. _Please_!"

Akari glanced over her shoulder, and wished she hadn't. She hardly caught a glimpse of the demon before falling down a steep slop. When she finally hit the body she tried to rise but her body screamed "NO MORE!"

Her legs and arms trembled as she got to her knees, looking around for the demon. Suddenly it landed in front of her, the force of his landed made Akari fall backwards.

The demon opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth and laughed darkly, "You shouldn't have run human."

Akari glared, "Like I would have just sat and waited for you!"

"Silence!"

The demon raised a clawed hand and Akari closed her eyes; throwing her arms over her head waiting for the blow. But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw a man sailing gracefully through the air, right hand trailing behind him.

The demon didn't utter a word as it fell over backwards, its body sliced in half.

The man landed and turned to look at Akari; she recognized him as the same man who had saved her and Kirara before.

"Sesshomaru" she breathed.

Sesshomaru stared at her with his cold golden eyes then turned and disappeared into the forest.

Akari suppressed a shutter, "Sho was right" she whispered, "He does look like a God."

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked away he began to curse himself, "_Why did you save her again_? _She is nothing but a human_!"

"_How could I just let her die_? _Her cry_…"

"_Was that of a weak mortal_."

"_No_. _She is different_. _I could hear her call_."

Sesshomaru looked up to the star covered sky, "_Who is she_?"

* * *

Akari stared after Sesshomaru several minutes before slowly shaking her head and getting to her feet.

"He did it again" she murmured. "Not only did he leave me alone, he saved my life. Again."

She glanced over at the dead demon, shuttered and continued with her journey; very slowly.

When it finally became too dark to see Akari found a tall tree and swung herself up, wincing at her sore body.

As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts were consumed with the mysterious demon Sesshomaru.

* * *

Morning came and Akari was awakened by a low rumbling. Looking down from her perch in the tree she gasped softly. At the base of the tree was a large bug like demon. Akari groaned as it tried to climb the tree, "Why do the creepy things always come after me!" she snapped towards the demon.

"You are human! You will make a tasty meal!" the bug rumbled.

"Don't talk to me! Your appearance is disturbing enough."

The bug roared in anger and began to shake the tree. Akari gasped and hugged the tree tighter, "_I hate being helpless like this_!"

The tree groaned and creaked, finally breaking at the bottom. Akari closed her eyes as the tree started to fall.

"_Help me_!"

* * *

A tall silver haired demon stopped suddenly, causing his traveling companion to bump into his leg.

"A thousand apologizes Lord Sesshomaru!" the little creature cried and bowed, "I did not realize you had stopped!"

Sesshomaru did not answer him, instead turned his head slightly to the left and listen. "_What was that voice_? _That_…._feeling_. _It_'_s calling to me_. _Again_."

"Stay here Jaken" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice as he flew into the sky on his cloud.

Jaken blinked before calling after him, "Ay my lord!"

* * *

Akari scrambled away from the tree and leaped to her feet, "I thought bugs ate plants! Why are you chasing me!"

The bug chuckled, "You aren't very smart. I am a demon. All we eat is flesh."

Akari shuttered, "That's gross."

The bug demon reared back on its hind legs, "You need not worry any longer. Soon you will be dead."

Crunch.

Akari gasped as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and sliced the bug's head off. The body fell right in front of Akari, blood seeping out.

Akari blew out a breath and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks. You saved me. Again."

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her and glanced down at her, "What are you?"

Akari tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"I heard your cry. Why did you call this Sesshomaru?"

Akari raised her eyebrows in confusion, "_I didn_'_t call out_."

"Answer."

Akari shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't call out. You just showed up. Just like the two times before."

Surprise flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes but his face betrayed nothing. "You are a strange human. Where are you from?"

"Uh…a long ways from here."

"That does not answer this Sesshomaru's question."

"Well that's all you're gonna get!" Akari shot back and turned on her heels.

Grabbing her pack she glanced at Sesshomaru, "Thanks for your help, but I'll be going now."

Akari waved her hand slightly before disappearing into the forest.

Sesshomaru watched her go, a slight frown on his face, "_How is it_, _I was able to hear her cry_?"

"_She could_'_ve lied in saying she did not cry out_," his mind countered "_Humans are foolish like that thinking they are brave_."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly then started forward, "_It was not a spoken cry_. _I could feel it from inside_. _And I heard it every time she was in danger_."

He silently followed the girl, "_This girl_…._she intrigues me_."

* * *

Days past and Akari was sure she was wandering around in circles. When she was alone she wore her usual clothes, but when she came across a village she changed into what Aimi had given to her. Sho told her many would not be as accepting as they had been with her looking different and she could be in danger. As much as she hated it, she heeded his words and changed.

The last village she went to told her she was going the opposite direction of the river she was seeking and to turn back. Akari nearly punched the wall in frustration. Now she was backtracking, cursing herself for falling in the well and who ever else that came to mind.

Finally night came again and she was exhausted. Sho had warned her about sleeping in the forest, and advised her to take to sleeping in the trees. Of course he didn't say anything about tree breaking, flesh eating, bug demons, but other then that she had been safe.

Akari closed her eyes and was on the verge of sleep when a cold voice below her startled her. Flinching she fell over and tumbled out of the tree.

Two strong arms caught her and the cold voice spoke again, "It is a wonder you are not dead yet. With how clumsy you are."

Akari growled and pushed herself out of the arms, "Are you following me?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "And if I am?"

"Why?"

"You intrigue me."

"Why?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you."

Akari rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she snapped and started climbing up the tree again. Once she got her pack she quickly jumped down again.

"Thanks, but I don'twant a bodyguard."

"I never said I was a bodyguard."

"Then what do you want?"

"You-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I 'intrigue' you."

Akari put her hands on her hips, "Well that's too bad. I have somewhere I need to get to, and fast. I don't have time for tag-alongs."

"This Sesshomaru would not slow you down."

Akari threw up her hands, "Okay fine. Whatever."

Sesshomaru started to walk, "Where is your destination?"

Akari ran after him and then walked by his side, "I'm not really sure."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Akari sighed, "I'm not from around her. I'm not even from this time. I fell in a well and somehow ended up here."

"A different time?"

"Yeah, like the future."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, "That would explain it" he murmured before looking ahead again.

"Explain what?"

"Your presence it different. That is part of what bough you to my attention."

"Oh. Well anyways, I need to get back to that well. So I can try to go home."

"And where is this well?"

"Uhh…." Akari frowned as she thought, "It's in a forest. And there was a large tree with a boy pinned to it. The girls I met called it the Inu-Inu-Inu-something forest."

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"We will not talk of him."

Akari looked up at him then shrugged, "Sure whatever. I don't care. All I know is that is where I need to go."

"I know where you speak of. It is a two day journey."

Akari sighed then nodded, "Good."

They continued in silence and Sesshomaru again found himself asking the same question.

Why was he traveling with a human?

* * *

They were on the second morning of traveling together when Akari turned to Sesshomaru, "You know, you never asked for my name."

"Why should I?"

"Are you saying you don't want to know it?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her then continued walking, "It matters not to me."

"Fine. But I'll tell you anyways. It's Akari."

Sesshomaru didn't response so Akari didn't say anymore.

When they stopped at a river Sesshomaru finally turned to the girl, "Akari…that is a strange name."

Akari looked up and rolled her eyes, "And Sesshomaru isn't?"

Sesshomaru ignored her comment, "What does it mean?"

"Oy…." Akari rubbed her temples, "Okay, my full name is Amaya Hikari Young. I hate the name Amaya Hikari. So I shortened it to Akari. Amaya means "Night Rain" and Hikari is "Light" or "Shinning". So I guess Akari means "Shinning Night Rain."

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away.

"What?" Akari demanded, "Like your name is any better. 'Destruction of the Circle of Life.' What the hell that about?"

Sesshomaru turned back to her, a frown on his face, "You insult my name?"

"No duh."

Sesshomaru growled but Akari just walked right past him, "Don't even try to intimidate me. You may be a badass, but I don't care."

She quickly leaped from rock to rock as she crossed the river. Sesshomaru flew across in move fluid jump and Akari frowned at him, "Show off."

"This Sesshomaru does not-"

"DON'T CARE!"

Akari rubbed the sides of her head again, "You're a headache."

Suddenly she froze and looked around "I know where I am. I recognize this place." She broke into a run, "We are not far from the well!"

Sesshomaru quickly followed her into the woods. Akari finally stopped next to the old well and peered inside it.

"I do not believe this will accomplish anything." Sesshomaru stated as he looked into the well.

"And why not?"

"I do not sense any spell, or unusually aura. This is just an old well."

Akari huffed as she put her pack on the ground, "I have to try it."

She placed her hands on the edge of the well then paused, "I better take this off. Last time it got caught." she took of her bracelet and set it in the grass next to her pack.

"Here it goes."

She took a deep breath before leaping over the side of the well.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard a thud and a loud "OW!" come from the bottom of the well.

He looked inside, "Didn't work?"

Akari jumped to her feet "God! You've got to be kidding me!" she started to pound on the walls of the well, "Damn it!"

"I told you this would not accomplish anything."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Akari snarled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "You dare tell this-"

"Yes I dare! God! Don't you ever speak in the first person?" Akari held up a hand, "No, don't answer that. I just want you to be quiet. I can't think with your yakking,"

"I do not 'yakk'"

"SHUT UP!"

Akari paced the small space of the well bottom for several minutes before climbing out. She hopped over the side of the well and sat down in the grass with a sigh, "Well this sucks."

"What will you do now?"

Akari got to her feet, "Find a way home of course."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "How do you plan on that?"

"I'm not sure. But you're going to help me."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You came all this way with me. Why not help me get the rest of the way home?"

"And if I refuse?"

Akari slipped her bracelet back on and picked up her pack, "I don't think you will."

Sesshomaru surprised himself by inclining his head, "Very well. I will accompany you."

Akari grinned "I thought so."

She stood next to him and looked up, "So, what'da say Sesshy? Are you ready to go?

Sesshomaru glared, "I did not give you permission to call me anything other then "Lord Sesshomaru."

Akari rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked off, "Deal with it."

Sesshomaru stared after her, "_What a strange human_. _She does not show fear of me_."

His frown deepened, "_Even more puzzling_..._how was she able to call me to her_? _She is just a human_. _Why did I feel her cry_?"

"HEY SESSHY!" Akari yelled, "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared right in front of her, "And where do you suggest we go?"

Akari shrugged, "You're the expert here. Where could we go to find information?"

"My castle. There is a large library that might give you the answers you seek."

Akari nodded and smiled, "Then let's go."

Sesshomaru silently turned and started walking. Akari glanced over at the well one more time before running after her new companion.

_

* * *

One soul called out toher mate._

_And he answered her._

**

* * *

A/N: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Heh…anyways, hope you liked it. The next chapter will have some Kagome and company.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Father's Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

BUT AKARI IS ALL MINE!

**A/N: Hey all. I'm in a REALLY BAD MOOD right now. I'm really fed up with guys right now. (Sorry to any guys who might be reading this. I'm not a freaked out feminist. I'm just having a crappy day.)**

**My ex is driving me INSANE. I'm stressed out because as a surprise for my mom I'm going to graduate from this class that she didn't think I was going to finish. Some church thing, very important to her. Anyways, which is fine expect I've got 103 days to make up…and I've got four days to do it in. I'm also moving 10 hours away in 6 days and I have nothing packed. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...sighs...okay I'm done. And if any of you wish to see (though I doubt it) what I'm talking about with my ex, check out my home page on MySpace. Look at the comments and comments on pictures. "Lonelynight" clearly doesn't understand, "I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU ANYMORE!"**

**Now that my rant is done…thanks to **katanna tagurasha, JennyKim319, angelwingz21, zodiac1805, blackXheart, TurtleFace08, ConfusedAmaya, Amareth's Shadow, k1ta.Ky0ko, Tsuchii and Taka-03- **for your reviews.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: _FATHER'S REFLECTION_

The group had been traveling for three days, visiting various villages asking about Akari. And the whole time Miroku seemed distant and troubled. Sango and Kagome both asked him what was wrong but he just waved them off or tried to grope them. Finally the girls gave up. Even InuYasha couldn't get anything of the monk.

On the fourth night they all stopped at a village and took shelter at the village leader's home. After dinner Kagome sat out on the porch looking at the stars and was surprised when Miroku slowly approached her.

"May I sit with you Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and patted the floor beside her, "Yeah." Her smile turned to a frown when she saw his troubled face, "What's going on?"

Miroku sighed as he sat next to her. Kagome kept one eye on his hand but he seemed too deep in thought to try his usual habits.

Kagome stared at Miroku and Miroku stared at the sky. Moments past and neither moved nor spoke.

Finally Miroku sighed again, heavier this time and reached inside of his ropes. Without saying a word he pulled his hand out and held it in front of Kagome face. She gasped as the moonlight danced on the silver.

"You recognize it then?"

"Yes" Kagome whispered and took it from the monk's hand.

"This was Akari's."

She looked up at Miroku, "How did you get this?"

Miroku looked back up to the sky, "She gave it to me" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "What? But, I thought you didn't know anything about her!"

"I didn't think I did. But then…when we were at Sango's old village and I saw that charm…"

"You figured it was from this bracelet" Kagome finished.

"Yes. See Kagome, I never got her name, nor did I even see her face."

* * *

Akari trudged through the forest; frustrated and annoyed. "_What an arrogant prat_!_ Geez_,_ I didn_'_t even ask for him to save me in the first place and he acts like I begged him_!"

"You can't survive out here on your own. You are too weak" Akari growled as she tried to mimic Sesshomaru's voice. "And you expect me to say I me to say I'm helpless and I need your help?" Akari responded in her normal voice.

"Of course."

"HA!"

Her voice echoed through the forest and some birds fluttered away at the sudden noise. Akari stopped and a smile lit her face. The reality of how stupid she must look and sound made her crack up with laughter. It felt good to laugh. When she had been in the demon slayer's village she laughed almost everyday, more then she ever remembered doing her whole life. But when she started traveling with Sesshomaru, the demon could make a person fill like humor was a punishable by death offence. It was frustrating. Of course walking off during the nighttime wasn't her best plan, but it was either that or her fist in his smug face.

Akari frowned as she continued walking; then there was his arrogance. It was annoying. It was nerve fraying. It was the reason she had stormed off. It was-

"Who's there?"

Akari immediately sobered and looked to her left. She started walking to where she had heard the voice and stopped when she saw a small figure sitting on a rock.

"Hello?"

It was too dark to see a face but she could make out a head moving, "Are you a demon?"

Akari chuckled, "No. Are you?"

"No."

Akari smiled and came closer, "Good. Then I guess we're okay."

She sat next to the figure and was slightly surprised to see it was just a little boy, no more then 5 or 6. He was curled up as tightly as he could without falling off the rock, holding his right hand closely to his chest. The moon gave enough light she could make out his face and his eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The body looked at her a moment, his blue eyes studying her a moment before softly answering, "Miroku."

Akari half smiled, "Why are you out here Miroku? It's kinda late."

Tears swelled up in the boy's eyes, "M-my father" he whimpered. "He died."

Then without warning Miroku threw his little arms around Akari and started sobbing into her shoulder. Akari was, to say the least, surprised and wasn't quite sure what to do. Finally she slowly wrapped her own arms around the boy and held him close. After a few minutes Miroku stopped crying and Akari pulled back, "I uh…I'm sorry about that Miroku. Do you….would you tell me what happened?"

Miroku nodded and sniffed as he wiped his face. He told her the curse of his family from an evil demon; a void in his hand that would one day grow larger and consume him. The curse was past form father to son till the demon was killed.

"And now your father…" Akari murmured.

Miroku nodded and held his chin high, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"_Sho was right_."

**_Akari sighed, "I just…" she stopped suddenly and turned to Sho, "What would you say if I told you I came from another time. One where there are no demons, there is hardly any war. And people can work out a problem without taking swords to each other."_**

_**Sho placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, "I would say. You are a very lucky girl."**_

"_This world is brutal_."

She turned her attention back to Miroku, "You know" she said softly, "I understand what it is like to loose a father."

She looked up to the sky, "As we sit here my father is in a far away land, dying. Or he may even be dead already. I don't know, nor can I see him to say goodbye."

Miroku's eyes widened, "Why?"

Akari sighed, "Oh…..a demon took him away. And I can never see him again."

Akari smiled and touched Miroku's nose, "You have very beautiful eyes. Did you get those from your father?"

Miroku grinned and nodded, "Yes. He told me he gave them to me special."

"That's good. Remember that. So when ever you see your reflection, you will always be able to see your father's eyes."

"What about you? Do you look like your father?"

Akari shook her head, "No, I don't. But I do have something to remember him by."

She pulled out her silver bracelet, "This was is the last thing he gave me."

"It's beautiful."

Akari looked at the bracelet then up at Miroku, "You know what?" she unclasped two charms from the silver then handed the bracelet to Miroku, "You can have this."

The boy's eyes widened, "Really?" he breathed.

"Yes. This charm here" she held up a small heart shaped charm, "This was from a sweet friend of mine back home. A little girl. And this one" she held up a square locket, "This was the charm from my father."

Akari clasped the bracelet around Miroku's arm, the one he had bee holding protectively against his body.

"This will bring you good luck."

"Master Miroku!"

Miroku looked over his shoulder, "Oh, that's Hachi!"

Akari got to her feet, "Then you better go find your friend."

Miroku stood and held the bracelet tightly, "Thank you very much!"

Akari shrugged, "Whatever. Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Everyday, do one crazy thing. No matter what people may say or think about it."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "What should I do?"

Akari rolled her eyes, "You can ask every beautiful woman you see to bear your child for all I care. Just do something!"

Miroku giggled, "Really?"

Akari shook her head, a smirk on her lips, "Whatever. Just something, don't let your life waste away."

Miroku nodded and brought his fists up in front of his chest, "I will!"

"Master Miroku where are you!"

Akari laughed softly as Miroku turned and ran the opposite direction, "Goodbye!"

"See ya" Akari called softly and turned around.

Miroku suddenly stopped and spun around, "Hey, what's your-"

The girl was gone.

"Name" Miroku whispered.

"Master Miroku! I finally found you!"

A raccoon looking creature, hardly bigger then Miroku, came tumbling out of the trees, "Where you are! Mushin sent me to find you, he's very worried."

Miroku smiled, "I'm okay Hachi. I just…." he sighed as his thoughts drifted back to his father. "Hey, come with me."

He took Hachi's arm and dragged him through the trees. He finally stopped at the bank of a lake and knelt down in the soft dirt.

"What are you going?"

Miroku smiled when he saw his reflection, "Looking at my father" he whispered.

He got to his feet, and smiled; "Now I'm ready. Let's go and find Mushin."

"Uh…o-okay."

The two walked in silence till Hachi noticed the bracelet handing off of Miroku's hand, "What is that Master Miroku? Where did you get it?"

Miroku grinned and held his arm up, "And angel gave it to me,"

* * *

"There you are."

Akari gasped and spun around, "Damn it Sesshomaru. Don't scare me like that!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, his face blank, "Why did you run off?"

"Because you're driving me crazy!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yet it was you that wanted me to accompany you!"

Akari put her hands on her head and glared at him "Yeah, I just didn't know you're but such a royal pain in the ass!"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Watch your mouth" he growled.

Akari growled right back then turned and started to walk away, "You don't have to stay you know. I can do just fine without you."

Sesshomaru scoffed and Akari whirled back on him, "What?"

"The only reason you are still alive is because this Sesshomaru has saved you."

"Whatever. Can we go?"

Sesshomaru turned and started walking deeper into the forest. Akari sighed then ran to catch up, "Why are you protecting me?"

Sesshomaru didn't glace down as he opened his mouth, "Because you-"

"I know, I know. I 'intrigue' you" she grumbled.

But as they walked Akari softly admitted to herself; Sesshomaru really wasn't that bad.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the sky, her back against one of the beams that held the roof. It was almost comical. Here she was tramping across the country looking for clues about Akari and here were two people who knew her, right in front of her. Kagome shook her head, a small smile, "_Figures_."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to see InuYasha walking towards her, his hands stuck inside his sleeves, "What's going on?"

"Hmm?"

InuYasha leaned against the beam, "I saw you talking to Miroku. What's up?"

Kagome sighed again and quickly retold InuYasha what Miroku had told her. InuYasha frowned, "Why didn't he tell all of us?"

Kagome pointed to the father part of the courtyard, where Miroku was now sitting; next to a small pond.

"I think, even though he didn't know who she really was, Akari became special to Miroku; she gave him a way to see his father."

InuYasha huffed and sat next to her, "So? Still doesn't mean he couldn't have told all of us."

Kagome eyed him, "You're jealous."

"Am not!"

Kagome started to smile, "Yes you are. You got jealous that Miroku was talking to me all alone."

"Feh."

Kagome shook her head then leaned against InuYasha, "I'm glad" she murmured.

InuYasha's ears twitched, "You are?"

"Yes."

InuYasha turned and looked down at her, "Why?"

Kagome covered her mouth as she yawned then smiled up at InuYasha, "Because it means you care."

InuYasha turned his head away, "Whatever."

Kagome snuggled in closer and as she closed her eyes she felt InuYasha wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay two chapters in one day. You should all love me. PROVE THAT LOVE BY REVIEWING BOTH CHAPTERS!**

**Hee hee…enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: _FRIENDS_

Three weeks have past since Sesshomaru brought Akari back to his castle. He showed her to the library, and then disappeared. She saw him once in a while, but only few words were spoken then he was gone. The only living being she saw everyday was the annoying little green toad-like demon Sesshomaru introduced as Jaken. Jaken dislikes humans. Akari dislikes creepy toads. They got along great.

"What about this one Jaken?" Akari called out and let a book drop. Jaken let out a yelp and rushed forward to catch the book before it hit the floor, "You stupid girl! You could have destroyed it!"

Akari laughed, "Whatever Jaken. It's not that far."

"You're at the top!"

Akari smirked and slowly came down the latter, grabbing the books she had set out along the way. Sesshomaru's library was impressive; the room was filled with books, wall to wall, floor to ceiling.

Akari knew Jaken would get to the book before it hit the ground, that's why she let it drop. But it freaked the little demon out, and she enjoyed that.

"No, no, no, no. You stupid human!" Jaken muttered as he went from book to book looking at what Akari had picked out. "None of these will do!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Akari snapped. "Most of the books of in some freaked out language that I can't read."

"Don't blame your human stupidity on me" Jaken quipped.

"Why you-" Akari reached over and snatched his staff. Whacking him over the head with it she snarled, "Stupid toad!""

"Stupid human!"

"Any progress?"

Akari spun around, shoving the staff back in Jaken's hands so fast he toppled over.

"Hey Sesshomaru, long time no see."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Akari shook her head, "Never mind."

"My lord!" Jaken hobbled over to Sesshomaru, "We have yet to find a spell that will cast-I mean send this girl home."

Akari glared, "_Mean little toad_." She then shrugged, "Yeah….it'd be a lot easier if everything wasn't in a different language."

Sesshomaru walked over and glanced over the book Akari had just put on the table, "Why are you-"

He shot Jaken a dark you, "Jaken" he said in a low voice and his eyes glittered dangerously.

Jaken trembled, "Ay my lord?"

Moments later Jaken was tossed out into the hallway and the library door slammed.

Akari tilted her head, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" she added.

Sesshomaru growled and swept a hand over the room, "Jaken is a fool."

"Yes, we already established this."

Sesshomaru picked up a book and held it right in front of Akari's face, "This book….is about the battle my father found in against the North."

Akari shrugged, "Jaken said it wasn't-"

"Jaken can't read this language!"

Akari blinked, "What?"

"This is not common, nor is it spoke any more. And only those of high birth can read it. Jaken can decipher a few words but no more then that!" he indicated to the corner of the library Akari had gotten the books, "You have been spending the last few weeks there?"

Akari nodded.

Sesshomaru pointed to the opposite corner, "Spells are in that corner."

Akari's eyes flashed and she walked over to the door; calming pulling it open she took a deep breath.

"JAKEN, YOU STUPID LITTLE TOAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Jaken peeked around the corner and Akari shook a fist at him, "That staff of yours is going to be stuck so far up your ass; the fire will come out your mouth!"

Jaken frowned, "As if you could worthless dirt scum!"

Akari ran after him, "COME HERE YOU COWARD!"

Jaken yelped and took off running as fast as his little legs would take him. He only got away because Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of Akari and placed a hand on her arm, "Don't be so childish. You have work to do."

Akari growled and pulled her arm away. But turned and headed back to the library anyways.

* * *

Night fell and Akari dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Stretching she looked around and suppressed a moan. The spell books were in Japanese so it was easy for her to read. The hard part was knowing what she was looking for. Sesshomaru had disappeared again and Jaken had yet to show his face.

The door opened and Akari lazily turned to see who is was. She was only mildly surprised to see Sesshomaru enter and close the door again.

"Find anything?"

Akari groaned and covered her face with her hands while shaking her head back and forth.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, "But apparently you have found a book on everything else."

Books were scattered from one end of the room to the other; it was chaos.

"This really bites" Akari muttered as she got to her feet.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and sighed, "I hate this room now" she stated.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Oh?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Akari pointed to the books, "All they talk about is cursing people, or weird healing remedies. Nothing about old wells, time traveling. Whatever."

Sesshomaru walked over and looked through the books Akari had laying open. He then walked over to the bookshelves and quickly pulled another book out.

"Look through this one."

Akari grumbled but took the book anyways and sat next to the window. Kept looking through the books but kept one eyes trained on the girl. Finally Akari snapped the book shut, "No more! I don't care what you say; I am going to take a walk in the garden, before I explode."

Sesshomaru walked with her to the door and took the book from her hand, "If you put it off, the longer you will be here."

Akari glared, "Don't worry Sesshy" she said sweetly, "I'll get out of your hair soon enough. But if I don't leave this room right now. The books are going to die."

Akari brushed past him, and opened the door. Slipping out into the hallway she slowly made her way to the outside gardens. The moonlight shown down on the flowers, giving them a stunning glow. Akari smiled as her fingers brushed over the petals.

"_I wonder how long I_'_ll be stuck here_."

* * *

"SIT!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"What the hell are-"

"SIT!"

Shippo leaped up to Sango's shoulder and shook his head, "InuYasha sure doesn't know when to shut up."

Both humans nodded in agreement.

"Stupid wench!"

"SIT!"

The morning started out bad, and just proceeded to roll downhill. Kagome had returned from her world a few days late and InuYasha was furious. Then Kagome realized she hadn't brought enough ramen, after Shippo had eating half the bowl she gave him. But when Kagome offered to go back InuYasha wouldn't let her. That led to a fight and InuYasha eating dirt. Then to make matters worse Kouga decided to show up. He knew full well Kagome had chosen InuYasha and they were together; but he couldn't resist seeing InuYasha reaction when he talked to Kagome.

"You know this time he really does deserve it" Sango commented as she watched InuYasha make a new crater.

"Very true" Miroku said with a sigh.

After Kouga had left, and InuYasha picked himself out of the ground; he made the mistake of turning his anger onto Kagome. Accusing her of flirting with Kouga and liking his attention.

Kagome was so surprised she didn't say anything for several minutes while InuYasha continued his rant. But when she did respond, it was with one word.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome stormed away from the now buried and slightly smoking InuYasha.

"Kago-"

Kagome held up a hand silencing Sango as she walked past them. Shippo leaped from Sango's shoulder to Kagome's but was caught in mid air by Miroku who just shook his head at the kit's protest.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hurt then emerge minutes later with her backpack. She gave her friends a swift nod and a smile then walked towards the well.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo turned and stared at InuYasha till he finally pulled his body out.

He pushed himself to his feet and glared, "What?" he snapped.

Sango just shook her head and walked away, Shippo back on her shoulder, "You're an idiot InuYasha!" he called back.

InuYasha started towards him, "Why you-"

"InuYasha" Miroku said calmly.

InuYasha stopped, "What?"

"Don't"

"Don't what?" InuYasha snarled.

"You need to calm down before you do something stupid" he glanced at InuYasha's indent, "Again."

InuYasha snorted, "Whatever."

He leaped up into a tree and stared out into the sky, one leg hanging down and arms crossed.

Miroku sighed and walked over to stand under the tree, "InuYasha"

"What now?"

Miroku just shook his head and turned to go, "I'll never understand why" he muttered.

In a flash InuYasha was in front of him, eyes glowing angrily, "Understand what monk?" he hissed.

"How someone as sweet and caring as Kagome could've fallen in love with a selfish moron like you!" Miroku yelled.

InuYasha took a step back, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Miroku shook his head, "You really are stupid InuYasha! How can you stand there, even _thinking_ Kagome could have feelings for Kouga? She has proven to you time and time again she loves _you_!"

"Then what the hell is she sitting me for?"

"Do you think that it's because she's trying to protect you?" Kaede appeared behind them.

"Feh" InuYasha grumbled, "I don't need protection for that wimpy wolf."

"Perhaps not. Maybe she's notdoing it for you. Another point is Kouga isher friend; like Shippo or Sango. She is doing what she can to look out for him."

InuYasha growled.

"It is not out of love for him she does it InuYasha. It is out of friendship."

Kaede shook her head and started back for the village, "Though I have seen him treat her nicer then you."

InuYasha snarled, "Shut up old hag!"

Miroku pushed past InuYasha to follow Kaede, "Don't get angry InuYasha, just because you know we're right.

"Keh."

InuYasha turned and jumped back into the tree; one leg hanging down and arms crossed. But this time he's focus was on the forest.

* * *

Akari sighed deeply and laid her head back against the tree behind her. She was in her favorite spot on the castle grounds. A beautiful pink blossomed tree that gave her shelter from the sun.

Four months. That's how long she had been at Sesshomaru's castle. She had gone through every book Sesshomaru had shown her, but found nothing. It was disappointing, but in truth she was enjoying her stay at the castle.

Jaken was a nuisance, but she liked bugging him. And Sesshomaru…things had changed.

He began searching through the books with her, though nearly everyday ended in an argument and Sesshomaru threatening to kill her. But within the past two months they started having normal conversation that didn't end in death threats. Every night they would walk through the gardens together. Normally in silence but once in a while a question was asked and answered. Akari got to her feet and stretched, grabbing her book and headed inside. On her way to the study where she knew Sesshomaru was working, she starting thinking about why everything had changed. She looked out the window at the setting sun and smiled. It was because of a question.

"_**Why don't you use that sword?"**_

_**Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to see Akari pointing to a sword lying on a table.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well whenever you saved me, you always used your claws. Never this sword."**_

_**Sesshomaru stood and set his pen down, "It would have done no good. That is a sword of healing, not death."**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**Why would this Sesshomaru lie?"**_

_**Akari picked up the sword, "How does it work?" she asked turning to Sesshomaru. **_

**_He sighed and walked over to her. "When a person dies, the pallbearers come to take the soul away. If Tensaiga wills it, I can see them. Once I strike the pallbearers, the person's soul is returned and they are brought back to life." _**

_**Akari raised her eyebrows in doubt, "Oh?" **_

_**Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "You do not believe me?"**_

_**Akari looked up, a smile tugging at her lips, "Of course I do. Why would you lie?"**_

Akari walked into Sesshomaru's study and loudly announced, "Time's up!"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and glared, "What are you doing?"

Akari shrugged, "Come on. It's time for some fresh air."

Sesshomaru shook his head but stood anyways, "You are an annoyingcreature."

Akari smirked, "I know. But I intrigue you, remember?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly but walked beside her out to the gardens.

They walked in silence; only the faint sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the still night.

Finally Akari glanced up at him, "Have you thought of any more ways to get me home?"

"No."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Do you really wish to go so badly?"

Akari shrugged, "Well, kind of. I don't like it back home. But I'm sure there are a lot of people who are worried about me. I've been gone for at least 6 months."

"I see."

A creature howled in the distance.

"Why do you keep me here?"

"Have I not already answered that question?"

Akari sighed, "I guess."

Sesshomaru glanced up to the sky before answering, "In truth….I do not know myself" he said softly. "But I do know…I have….enjoyed your presence."

Akari smiled slightly, "Me too."

They finished circling the castle and now stood side by side staring up at the stars.

"Do you have any friends?" Akari asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Friends?"

"Yeah. And Jaken doesn't count."

"No."

Sesshomaru stared to walk inside but stopped at Akari's voice.

"Then perhaps" she said softly, "We can be friends."

Sesshomaru glanced back at her, "I have no need for friends."

Akari smiled, "Me neither."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he watched her walk past him and inside. It was not a frown of anger, it was one of confusion.

What was it about the girl, that he found himself enjoying her company, her smiles, her laughter? Sesshomaru shook his head as he followed Akari. All he knew was he wanted to keep her, know her and protect her.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Forbidden Story

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Okay…question was asked….answer: Sesshomaru and Akari are about 17 years in the past.**

**Thanks to **k1ta.Ky0ko, JennyKim319, Killshea Kavani and katanna tagurasha** for your reviews.**

* * *

CHATPER TWELVE: _FORBIDDEN STORY_

InuYasha sat at one end of the hut while Kagome sat at the other. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede sat in the middle, looking back and forth between the two; wondering who was going to win.

Finally InuYasha leaped to his, and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, "HA! YOU BLINKED!"

Miroku turned to Shippo, "Pay up."

A week ago InuYasha went through the well and brought Kagome back. By the look on their faces, and the blushes; everyone knew things were back to normal. Now they were all just resting, before they headed out again in search of what happened to Akari.

The next morning InuYasha was barking at everyone to get going and soon the group set out to search for the human called Akari.

* * *

Akari sighed deeply crossed her arms in frustration. She had awakened that morning to find Sesshomaru had left at dawn to investigate some trouble at the border. So Akari decided to go and explore. Which proved to be a bad idea. She got lost.

She figured if Sesshomaru ever found out, he'd never let her live it down. That thought had given her new determination to find her way back and she continued walking.

And that was what put her in her present situation.

She stumbled across to lizard demons that were looking for lunch. They took her to a clearing next to a high mountain wall, and left her unbound. But she was cornered anyways so there was no where to run.

"Sesshomaru is so going to never let me forget this" Akari thought sourly as she listened to the two demons bicker.

"I say we boil her in water."

"No way Hijo! That's what we did last time!"

Well your way is gross Unsoa. Cooking her alive?"

Unsoa snarled, "Get a backbone already! You're such a squirmy little runt!

"I am not! You're just jealous because I'm mother's favorite."

Akari rolled her eyes, "Good God."

Unsoa hissed and his eyes blazed, "See? You're doing it again! This is not the time to be discussing family issues! We need to cook her before she grows too stale."

"Stale?" Akari echoed.

Hijo huffed, "Fine. But we're not going to do it in any gross way."

"She's going to be dead eventually, what does it-"

"Oh enough already!" Akari yelled.

The two arguing demons stopped and looked over at her.

"You do realize it very rude to talk about somebody when they're standing right in front of you?"

Unsoa sneered, "You are nothing but a meal, what we say doesn't concern you."

"As long as I'm still alive and kicking it does!" Akari barked back

Unsoa's eyes glowed red and he advanced on her, "How dare you speak to us human!"

Hijo suddenly stepped in front of his brother and looked at Akari closely, "You are very beautiful" he breathed.

Akari blinked and Unsoa's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"W_HAT_?"  
Hijo took one off Akari's hands into his own scaly ones and Akari grimaced slightly, "You have not shown fear, nor have you tried to run. You are brave and strong!"

"Of course not stupid. Where would I run, you had me cornered!" Akari grumbled.

Unsoa grabbed his brother's arm, "What are you rambling on about?"

"She is beautiful and fierce" he turned back to Akari, "I must have you as my mate."

"Dream on lizard breath!" Akari snapped.

Before Hijo or Unsoa could respond, white and silver flashed and Akari disappeared.

"What the hell?"

The two lizard demons spun around and gasped. Standing beside the tree, with a demeanor as cold ever, was the Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru. And pressed closely to his side was Akari.

"Hey!" Unsoa yelled, "That's ours!"

"She's my mate!" Hijo added while his brother rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, "She is no one's meal, nor mate!"

"We saw her first Dog Lord!" Unsoa argued.

Akari could feel a growl rumbling from Sesshomaru's chest as he held her even closer.

"Leave my sight, and I will let you live" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

Unsoa's eyes flashed red again but he bowed his head, "As you wish Dog Lord. Come Hijo, we will find a better catch."

But Hijo refused to budge, "I want her! She is mine!"

Akari would have rolled her eyes at the situation if it weren't for the fact Hijo was serious. Suddenly he leaped forward with a roar. Sesshomaru released Akari and rushed forward to meet the attack. Seconds later the lizard demon's head rolled to the floor and Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the other side of the clearing, poison dripping from his claws. Unsoa just stared in shock at his now dead brother.

"Leave"

Unsoa turned his attention to Sesshomaru and his eyes flashed, "This is not the end Sesshomaru. You will pay for the slaughter of my brother!"

He leaped away into the forest and disappeared.

Sesshomaru turned as Akari closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. Sesshomaru calmly walked to her side, although every fiber of his being cried for him to rush to her.

"Akari" he said softly, "Are you injured?"

Akari shook her head, "No" she whispered.

Sesshomaru reached a hand out, "Come. We must return to the castle."

Akari took his hand and he picked her up bridal style as his cloud formed under his feet and took them to the sky.

After a few minutes Akari was surprised to have Sesshomaru break the silence, "You should feel….honored."

A small smirked played at his lips.

Akari scoffed, "And why's that?"

"Lizard demons are very vain. For one to pick you as his mate is…." His voice trailed off at her frown and his smirk grew.

"Very funny Sesshy."

"It is the truth. That demon's choice to take you as his mate was not a light decision."

"Not a light…he just freaking looked at me and said he wanted me!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes. But I suppose that was after he saw your bravery and beauty."

Akari suddenly grinned, "Ah, so that's what you really think of me."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and Akari nearly gasped in surprise to see he was serious.

"Yes."

The rest of the ride home was silent.

* * *

Kagome walked slowly through the tall grass, her bow in hand. "Where is everyone?"

"Kagome."

Kagome spun around with a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Kikyo" she whispered.

Her heart jump slightly as the dead priestess came closer.

"Do not fear me Kagome. I am not here to harm you."

Kagome relaxed a little but never took her eyes off the girl, "Oh really? Then why _are _you here?"

"I heard you were making inquires about a girl. One who appeared here 17 years ago."

"How could you know anything about that?" Kagome challenged, "You were dead."

"Yes. But there is a story I came across two years ago, and I believe it is what you have been seeking."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in interest, "What is it about?"

Kikyo turned and headed back into the forest, "Go to the village that resides on the Western Lands border. They will tell you what you want to know."

Kagome frowned, "Why can't you tell me?"

But the girl was gone.

"Kagome"

Kagome gasped as someone touched her shoulder. She whirled around but there was on one there.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked over to see InuYasha sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"_I was dreaming_?"

Kagome sat up and looked into InuYasha's golden eyes, "The village that resides on the Western Lands border."

"W_hat_?"

Kagome repeated herself. "That's where I have to go."

"But that's right on Sesshomaru's lands!" InuYasha barked.

"I know.

"We were just there!"

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because now I know where to look. That village is the next step in this story."

* * *

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Answer this Sesshomaru's question."

"Oh come on. It's just a village. They're not going to attack me, don't worry."

"I am not worried."

"Whatever."

Akari smirked and turned to walk into the village, "Wait here for me, I won't be long!"

Sesshomaru snarled but nevertheless leaned against the tree and waited. True to her word, Akari quickly came back, a large bag in her arms.

"What is that?"

Akari grinned, "You'll see."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then turned, "Let's go."

Once they were back at the castle Akari dumped all the continents of her bag on Sesshomaru's desk; and the demon lord nearly fell over.

Candy.

"Akari" Sesshomaru was almost afraid to ask, "How did you pay for this?"

Akari shrugged, "Oh. I just told them it was for Lord Sesshomaru. They practically gave it to me."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, "You told them _I_ wanted this?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe this" Sesshomaru muttered as he walked over to his desk. "You are…."

"What?"

"Insane"

Akari nodded thoughtfully as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth, "So I've been told."

Sesshomaru just shook his head and walked away.

"Where you going?"

"Away from you."

Akari smirked as he shut the door behind him, "That was funny."

* * *

After Kagome explained her story the village head man invited Kagome and InuYasha in and out of the rain. Sango and Miroku stayed behind saying they had things that needed to be done and Shippo stayed to keep an eye on Miroku; or more accurately his hands.

Kagome and InuYasha sat on the floor across from the head man, Juhins, and waited for him to speak.

"So you are here because of a bedtime story?"

"Bedtime story?" Kagome echoed.

Juhins nodded, "Yes. It is a favorite among our children. We adults know it really happened, but we are forbidden to speak of it outside a story context. And even then it is told only once a child is in bed."

InuYasha frowned, "And why is that?"

Juhins sighed, "Let me tell you the story. Then you will understand."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Never Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: agh….another writer's blocked chapter….Once I finish this story I'm coming back and changing some things…just like I did with I Need You. **

…**.I think I hate this chapter….but anyways…on with it!**

**Thanks to **k1ta.Ky0ko, angelwingz21, JennyKim319, katanna tagurasha and TurtleFace08 **for your reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: _NEVER LOVED_

Months past by and seasons changed. Akari had been living in the Feudal Era for close to a year, her other home in the future nigh onto forgotten. Akari smiled slightly as she thought about the demon lord. He was still cold and arrogant, but Akari could see he was different then when she first met him. And she liked it.

"Akari"

Akari looked up and smiled softly; they still had their walks. They talked even less then before, but they still walked together.

"What is wrong?"

Akari shook her head and jumped to her feet, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

She walked over to Sesshomaru and they began to slowly walk around the garden.

"Why do you let me stay here?"

Sesshomaru glanced down, "Do you with to leave?"

"No. I just want to know why."

Sesshomaru looked up to the star filled sky, "This Sesshomaru has his reasons."

Akari jumped in front of him, being him to a halt, "Oh no, you don't. You can't pull that crap on me. I want to know why."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "You surely are either a very brave or very stupid creature Akari."

Akari growled, "Whatever. Answer my question."

Sesshomaru merely sidestepped her and continued walking. Akari sighed in exasperation and ran up to him. Walking backwards so she could see his face Akari glared, "I really hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid."

Sesshomaru snarled slightly, his teeth glaring in the moonlight, "Stupid?"

"Yes. You-crap!"

Akari tripped over a rock and went flying backwards; she closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground, but instead she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up. Akari hit Sesshomaru's chest with a small "Ougf" and looked up.

"Thanks" she whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't release his grip on her arm; he just held her close to his body, his eyes bearing into hers.

"That's why" Sesshomaru finally said softly.

Akari smirked; "Because I'm a klutz?" her voice was just as soft.

"No. Because I can feel your distress, your fear, when you are in danger."

Akari's eyes widened slightly, "How?"

Sesshomaru dropped her arm and stepped back, "I don't know. Why else do you think I saved you when we first met? I heard you…I felt you were in danger."

"I see" Akari murmured.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him again, "What are you doing to me?" he almost hissed.

"You make me…" he shook his head as he trailed off. He let her go again and turned, disappearing into the night.

Akari raised her eyebrows, "That was weird."

* * *

Weeks past and Sesshomaru stayed out of Akari's sight. She was upset, but determined to not let him know it. 

"_If he can play cold heart_, _so can I_" she thought as she began to get ready for bed. But she was hesitate to go to sleep; for the past week her sleep was pledged with horrible dreams, ones that made her bold straight up in her, sweat clinging to her body.

And that night was no different.

Akari opened her eyes with a blood curdling scream and sat up in her bed. She shook her head and tried to steady her breathing; she was slightly afraid Sesshomaru would show up. He knew showed up when she had nightmares, but she knew her scream could have woken the dead.

Slipping out of her bed she grabbed her shoes and went out to the garden. Slowly walking through the garden she thought about her dreams and didn't hear anyone come up behind her.

"Why are you out here?"

Akari gasped softly and spun around, "Damn it Sesshomaru. Don't do that!" she hissed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Akari shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep."

She smiled slightly, "Walk with me?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head and they began to walk their usual route.

"You have been having nightmares." Sesshomaru stated after a few minutes.

Akari glanced up at him "And what makes you say that?"

"I'm a demon Akari, I can hear you if you sneeze on the other side of the castle."

Akari laughed softly and nodded, "Of course." She sighed, "I have been having strange dreams lately."

Sesshomaru waited. After living with the girl for a year he had come to understand her, well, almost. And he knew if she wanted to say something she would eventually say it. But nothing short of sucking the information from her brain could make her say something she wished to keep to her self. Because of that they had many interesting arguments.

Akari was a strange girl. She could go from icy and calm to a fit of laughing in seconds. She seemed happy and carefree, but sometimes the look in her eyes told of a burden that scars her heart.

"Did your mother love you?"

Sesshomaru stopped, "What?"

"Did your mother love you?"

"Akari, what are you talking about?"

"Did your mother love you?" Akari asked softly.

"Why do you ask such a thing?" Sesshomaru said with frown

"Did she love you?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "Akari. Do not test my patience."

Akari didn't even blink, "Did your mother love you?"

Sesshomaru studied her face. It wasn't twisted into a smirk, like when she was teasing. It was straight, and still. But her eyes; it was her pale eyes that gave her feelings away.

Sesshomaru was startled. Akari was as good as the demon lord when it came to hiding her emotions. He even had a difficult time smelling what she felt.

But now, her normally fire filled eyes, were calm and pain filled; almost reaching out to him.

As if extending an invitation to look into her soul, to see what scars her so.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked again; but this time much softer.

"Did your mother love you?" Akari's voice was barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, "Yes. She did."

Akari smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were still full of hurt; even more now after Sesshomaru gave his answer.

"You should remember that Sesshy. Nothing feels better mother's love; and even if she's gone. You still have the memory."

Akari turned suddenly and started down the path but Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing her upper arm, "Now answer my question."

Akari stood still, her head hung slightly and eyes fixed on the ground.

"I was curious."

"No. It was important to you."

Akari laughed; but it wasn't her sweet crystal laugh. It was bitter, and it almost sent chills down Sesshomaru's back.

"Important?" her voice sounded hollow, "How do you know what's important to me?"

"Why else would you ask six times, in the same manner without answering my own question?"

"Well you're wrong. Now release me."

"Look at me Akari."

"No."

Sesshomaru's grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her closer, "Do not speak so casually with me" he growled.

"Don't snarl at me!" Akari snapped, but her face remained turned away from his, "I do not fear you."

Sesshomaru grabbed both of her arms and jerked her around to face him, "Why will you not answer me?"

Akari stared at the ground, "Please let me go Sesshy" she whispered.

Her plea cut at Sesshomaru's heart, but he refused to give in. She always did this. Avoided answering him and she would flee. But not this time. This time, he was getting answer.

"Look at me."

Akari shook her slowly shook her head.

Very carefully Sesshomaru slid a finger under her chin and lifted her face up towards his. She was crying!

Sesshomaru started to fear she had suddenly become ill.

Akari was standing still; shoulder slumped, face pale and eyes full of tears.

"Aka-"

"She never loved me."

Blue eyes flickered up to met golden one.

"She never wanted me."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her arm and she slowly moved away. Not towards the castle, but instead to the small tree she loved to read under.

She sat down and leaned against the trunk; her knees pulled up to her chest. Sesshomaru slowly sat down next to her and waited.

The trees gently swayed in the wind and creaked above their heads.

Finally Akari began to speak.

"Dad married Mom just after her 19th birthday and his 25th. She already had a family set in her mind, and nothing was going to change it. She wanted one child. A boy. Maybe for Dad she'd go for two. But they both had to be boys. No girls. Two years after they were married they had my brother. Davis. Mom was happy and said no more. But Dad had grown up an only child, and wanted another one. So they finally agreed to have another. Three years later, on April 2nd, 1966; Alexander Isaac was supposed to be born. But I was born instead. My mother was devastated and refused to hold me."

Akari set her jaw and tried to keep the tears from spilling.

"It was only after my father practically commanded her that she took me and held me. She wouldn't even name me. So my father did. Amaya Hikari. It was a name to be proud of; it came from my heritage. My legacy. But as I grew up, all I knew was my mother hated it. Hated me."

Akari angry slapped at a stray tear that ran down her face, leaving a red mark on her pale face.

"I remember-" her voice cracked and she closed her eyes before trying again.

"I remember when I was 10. I had just come home, from a friend's house. I had to walk in the rain because Mom wouldn't come get me and said Dad was still at work. When I got home….I could hear them arguing in the living room. I remember being frightened; my father never raised his voice. But there he as yelling at my mother."

Akari wiped another tear away, but it did no good. They were falling fast.

"I heard my mom say….she wanted to give me up; for adoption. She didn't want me anymore. Was tried of trying to deal with me. And my father said no. Imagine how quickly my fear of his yelling turned to gratitude and hate for my mother. I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew all I needed. As I lay in my bed that night, I cried myself to sleep.

It was that night I promised to make her as miserable as she had made me, to hate her as much as she hated me. I never…" her voice caught again and Sesshomaru surprised himself by reaching over and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I promised to never let myself cry…because of her again."

Akari looked up into Sesshomaru's face, "What did I do wrong?" she whispered.

"What could I have done, that was so terrible….my own mother wouldn't even want to hold me?"

Her lips trembled and she closed her eyes as her tears ran down her face.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, what to say. Finally he just pulled her over and held her close to her chest. Akari buried her face as her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

**

* * *

A/N: ….cries….Fate hates me….I can't get my brain to work…. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Soul Bound Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay…more randomness….lol.**

**Anyways, I do have a question…more like a request. I've started another story, called Forbidden Love, but its rated M and I'm not sure what the boundaries are for that rating. I don't want to write something then get yelled at for having too much…stuff….heh heh…so yeah. If you peoples could tell me what is okay and what isn't….I WILL LUV YOU FOREVER. :D:D:D:D:D**

**Thanks to **TurtleFace08, JennyKim319, katanna tagurasha and k1ta.Ky0ko **for your reviews**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:_ SOUL BOUND CONNECTION_

After Akari heart-felt confession, she and Sesshomaru were hardly seen apart. She went with him on his border patrols and he would sit with her in the garden. As much as Jaken disliked the human he could see she had a fearsome affect on the demon lord, one that saved Jaken from many beatings on the head. But Jaken still didn't like the idea that his master, Dog Lord of the West; was falling in love with a human.

Of course if he were to suggest such a thing he knew no word from Akari could keep Sesshomaru from swiftly kicking him into the next world.

But he could see what they felt, and he could only see it ending in disaster.

* * *

Akari quietly slipped into Sesshomaru office and walked over to his desk. 

An hour ago they had been out on Sesshomaru's land and once they returned Akari left to take a bath. It pained Sesshomaru to have her gone, though he won't admit it; even to himself. Akari smiled and put her hands on his desk; her wet hair falling over her shoulder, sending drops of water onto his papers.

Sesshomaru looked up with a glare, "Yes?"

"Did you miss me?" Akari said sweetly, but her eyes were smirking.

"No."

Akari shrugged, "Whatever."

She stood back up and walked over to the window, "Do you know what the date is?"

Sesshomaru went back to his papers, growling softly as he wiped the water off.

"October 13th."

Akari sighed, "1 year, 9 months, 9 days" she murmured.

Sesshomaru looked back up at her, "What?" Akari turned and leaned her back against the window, "That's how long I've been here."

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her; his frame towering over her, "Do you miss it?" he asked softly.

Akari shrugged, "Yes and no. There are a lot of things I would like to have, and a few people I would like to see. But" her eyes flickered up to his, "There's something here I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken came running into his study, "My lord!"

Sesshomaru stepped back from Akari and growled, "What?"

"Messenger from the East!"

"Send him in."

Jaken disappeared then and a small goat demon walked in. He bowed deeply to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, I bring a message from my lord Howans."

Akari turned to go out side but Sesshomaru touched her arm "You can stay" he said coldly.

Akari looked at him in surprise then nodded. His action both startled her and pleased her. Before he had always told her to leave when he had business to attend to, even Jaken wasn't allowed to stay.

Sesshomaru returned to his desk and sat down while Akari kept her lazy pose against the wall. The goat demon stepped forward when Sesshomaru nodded to him and began to speak.

"My lord wishes to send you a warning. There is a rouge demon plundering through the lands, destroying fields and lands of humans and demons alike."

The demon's eyes flickered over to Akari, "And he is said to have a human companion."

Akari glared and Sesshomaru growled at the demon's implication, "I will be on guard. Does this demon have a name?"

The goat demon had fallen back at Sesshomaru's growl and nodded nervously, "Yes. His is called Gyroa."

"And his companion?"

"I believe it is Konoy"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will keep watch for this demon. Give your lord my thanks for this warning."

The demon nodded, bowed, and quickly left the room.

Akari hissed angry after him, "That bastard!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Problem?"

Akari stormed over to his desk, "Did you see him? He actually associated me with that crazy human Konoy!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I did not realize you were so easily offended."

"I'm not!" Akari snapped.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Akari?"

Akari sighed deeply, "I just…I guess miss home. John and Hana are….were…probably sick with worry. Koto, Midori and Sakura….I guess I just feel bad for leaving them."

"It wasn't your choice"

"I know."

Sesshomaru stood, "I need to speak with some demons concerning this Gyroa."

"You're leaving me here?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes."

Akari frowned then shrugged, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru left and Akari walked out to the balcony that stood behind the window. The stars were out and lit the sky with a beautiful glow.

Akari sat on one of the chair on the ledge and curled up, her thoughts drifting.

She had only been with Sesshomaru for almost two years, and she knew his every move by heart. The looks in his eyes told her more then any spoke words ever could. But lately there had been a look she didn't recognize. It would only be for a few seconds, but when she saw it, Akari would get shivers and her heart would speed it.

She walked over to the edge of the balcony and caught the eye of the demon lord as he spoke with another high rank demon. There is was again. The look that almost made her melt. Akari hastily retreated back to her chair shaking her head, "_What am I thinking_? _I must be imagining things_."

Yet even as she tried to make excuses, she knew she wasn't wrong.

It was real.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly walked through the hallway that led to his study. He was thinking about what he had found out a few nights ago while searching for the reasons he could feel Akari's call. 

The pest of a demon who was loyal to his father, Myoga, showed up suddenly because he had heard about Akari.

Instead of answering the flea demon's questions Sesshomaru demanded an explanation for what he was feeling with Akari.

"**_A HeartSong" Myoga said simply._**

"_**A HearSong?" Sesshomaru echoed "What the hell is that?"**_

**_Myoga twitched nervously, "HeartSong's very are rare and should be treasured above all else. Demons of old used to search this connection but could never found it. It is believed to be a gift from Kami, a way for demons and mortals to understand each other. One's heart and soul will cry out if in danger, an only it's mate will hear it."_**

"_**The call" Sesshomaru murmured.**_

"_**Precisely." **_

_**Sesshomaru growled, "Can I get rid of it?"**_

_**Myoga looked startled, "What? Get rid of it? Why would you want to do that?"**_

"_**This Sesshomaru does not need to explain his actions to you."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Just answer me."**_

_**Myoga huffed, "Well no. You can't get rid of it. It's a soul bound connection."**_

_**Myoga swore he saw relief flash through the demon lord's eyes; confused about his intentions the flea leaped away, "You're tied together forever."**_

Sesshomaru stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to Akari. She was curled up on a chair, fast asleep. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her sleep, and a burning sensation settling in his chest. It wasn't a painful burn, but one that brought warmth to his long cold heart.

This girl was intriguing.

"Akari"

Akari murmured something but didn't stir.

"Akari wake up."

Akari's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into golden ones.

"You're back" Akari whispered as she pushed herself up.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her with a smirk, "I did not go far."

Akari covered her mouth as she yawned then asked, "Did anybody know anything?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not really, all they've heard is what the messenger said."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

Akari raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"Gyroa hasn't made a hostile move against me. I have no reason to attack him."

"I see."

They sat in silence, content with just being in each other's company. It was strange really; they both knew there was something there, but refused to say it first. And all because of pride and stubbornness.

Akari sighed and leaned back against the chair; about a month ago she had been at the river, washing her clothes, when a few girls from the village joined her.

They were more then surprised to hear that Akari lived with Lord Sesshomaru.

"_**You lie!" One of the girls exclaimed.**_

_**Akari frowned, "Why would I lie about such a thing?"**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru hates humans" a second girl said softly, "He'd sooner kill one then help one, much less take one in."**_

"_**Well you're wrong."**_

_**The girls exchange glances.**_

"_**Sesshomaru may be a cold-hearted jerk and an arrogant prat. But he did save my life, and I know he would do it again."**_

"_**Akari."**_

_**Akari looked over her shoulder, "Hello Jaken."**_

"_**Hurry up you stupid girl. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting!"**_

_**The three girls gasped and turned pale.**_

_**Akari rolled her eyes, "Well you can tell his highness I'll be there as soon as I'm done."**_

"_**Impudent girl!" Jaken cried then yelped when Akari snatched his staff and hit him over the head with it,**_

"_**Shove it toad!"**_

Akari glanced up at Sesshomaru, mildly pondering over the events that had brought them together. It was nothing short of a miracle they had stayed together. They would disagree, Sesshomaru would threaten her life and Akari would roll her eyes and walk off. This usually ended in her getting attacked then saved by Sesshomaru. Akari groaned softly and put a hand to her head; it was a very confusing circle they ran in.

"What?"

Akari shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How you and I ended up together."

"I see."

Akari laughed suddenly, causing Sesshomaru to glance at her "What?"

"I just realized….I feel as though I'm living in a fairytale."

Akari stood and walked over to the end of the balcony. Wrapping her arms around herself she leaned against the stone wall and looked out at the castle grounds.

"Here I am, in a strange and distant land. Rescued by a lord and taken to his castle."

She looked over her shoulder, "My father used to read to me when I was little. I loved those stories because everybody seemed too good to be true. It was a wonderful thought. A girl saved by a boy, and taken away to his land.

Sesshomaru appeared at her side, "Is that how all the stories end? Or is there more?"

Akari turned and lifted herself up on the wall so she was now facing the demon, "No. There's always more."

"What happens?"

Akari sighed and leaned forward, so her forehead was resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was something that started a few months ago when Akari had suddenly fallen ill; now she just did it to bring herself comfort.

"It changes with each story. But the end is always the same."

"And what end is that?"

Akari lifted her head and her words suddenly caught in her throat. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and Akari's heart started to speed up as she realizes how close they were.

Slowly the demon lord's face came closer and Akari breathed out her answer before his lips touched hers.

"They all fall in love."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. I Can Go Back

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yeah I know Sesshomaru is a bit…okay a lot…OOC…and I apologize…but I guess what I'm trying to do it make it seem like this is how he was 17 years ago…blah, it'll make more sense later on. I promise.**

**That and I'm a hopeless romantic who believes love can change a person. :)**

**InuYasha and company will appear again….sometime….heh heh…**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this and I hope you keep enjoying it!**

**Thanks to **JennyKim319, Natsu-no-Hinagiku, TurtleFace08, k1ta.Ky0ko, blackXheart, Killshea Kavani, and katanna tagurasha **for your reviews **

**Also thanks to** k1ta.Ky0ko **for an explanation on M rating. :) **

**Yeesh...I'm thanking everybody today...**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: _I CAN GO BACK_

Sunlight hit Akari's eyes, waking her with a slight growl. She opened her eyes then slowly lifted her head and took in her surrounding. With a small gasp she realized she was in Sesshomaru's bed chambers, in his bed; in his arms.

Akari turned over carefully and studied Sesshomaru's face. It was the more peaceful look she had eve seen on him. Very carefully she began to trace the markings on his face and his eyes snapped open.

"Good morning" Akari whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Good morning to you."

Akari scooted closer and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat thumping against her ear. She smiled as the events of the night before played through her mind.

When Sesshomaru kissed her, everything went into a hazy. As she began to kiss him back his kissed became more aggressive, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. They ended up in his room, on his bed; lips and hands everywhere. But no more then that.

Akari was no romantic, but she wasn't going to let kisses be a declaration of love and make love after.

She wanted to know it, feel it, see it. Hear it.

So after a few more passion filled kisses they drifted off to sleep.

Akari tilted her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she could watch his face.

He had changed. Still proud, arrogant and cold, but under all that Akari could see he deeply cared for her; something she never thought shed experience.

Sesshomaru's eyes were staring at the wall, but Akari knew his mind was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" she said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to her face, "This demon…Gyroa."

"I thought you weren't going to do anything about it."

"I'm not. But I do not want to be caught off-guard."

Akari nodded her head, her chin rubbing against Sesshomaru's chest, "I see."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Both lifted their heads and looked at the door, a loud bang shook the door, "Lord Sesshomaru important news!"

Akari rolled over and Sesshomaru got to his feet. Opening the door he greeted Jaken with a growl, "This better be important."

Jaken trembled, "My lord" he squeaked, "There are been an attack."

Sesshomaru spun around and began to gather his armor. Jaken scrambled into the room after him, "It was Gyroa my lord."

"Was a village attacked?" Akari asked, now kneeling on the bed, facing the two demons.

Jaken nodded, "Yes. Burned to t-"

"I don't care about the village" Sesshomaru hissed, "That demon thinks he can walk freely on my lands. I will not allow it."

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at Akari as he grabbed his sword and walked swiftly from his room.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

Jaken scoffed, "Of course you silly girl. Lord Sesshomaru is-"

His eyes suddenly bugged our, "WHY ARE YOU IN THE LORD'S BED!"

Akari's face burned, "None of your business."

Jaken started pacing back and forth shaking his head, "I don't believe it. I never thought he would scoop so low."

"Hey!"

Jaken continued to mutter, "Disgrace the family name."

"Watch it toad" Akari snarled.

"Bedded a human."

"We did not sleep together!"

"What if a child…Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow-" Jaken cut off as a shoe made contact with his head.

"Why you-"

"Shut up you stupid smurf!"

* * *

Sesshomaru returned a few hours later; angry. 

Akari could see it the moment he walked into his study. His face was a normal cold mask, but deep in his eyes Akari could see a burning rage.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Nothing."

"You didn't find him?"

"No."

Akari nodded slowly, "I see."

"Come here."

Akari frowned slightly at the command but obeyed anyways. She stood in front of the demon lord and locked eyes with him. Finally he took her hand and pulled her closer so she could wrap her arms around her.

Akari hugged him, but she worried about his suddenly action of affection.

* * *

The next few weeks past almost in a pattern. Sesshomaru would leave to hunt Gyroa down, Akari kept herself busy in the garden or torturing Jaken. Then at night Sesshomaru and Akari would fall asleep in each others arms. 

One morning Sesshomaru suddenly woke Akari up and greeted her with a slight growl in his voice.

"Get up and change your clothes."

Akari frowned and leaned back as Sesshomaru climbed out of the bed, "Why?"

"I'm going to teach you archery."

Akari raised an eyebrow, "Archery?"

"Yes. You need to start carrying a weapon."

Akari sat up, "A what?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Are you hard of hearing today?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going through you head!" Akari snapped back.

Sesshomaru sighed and held out a hand, "Come on."

Akari grumbled but took his hand and let him pull her out of the bed. Once she was on her feet he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair. Akari frowned but hugged him back; loving the feelings she got while in his arms.

Finally Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into her eyes, "You need to be able to protect yourself."

Akari looked deeper into his eyes and almost gasped. "_He_'_s really worried about his guy_. _More then he says_."

"He has slipped through my hands more times then I like and I do not want to take the chance he could get to you."

Akari nodded once, "Fine."

* * *

With in weeks she had become quite the marksmen and enjoyed it immensely. 

Akari had settled into her new life; and liked it even more then her old one. Though she found herself wishing she could go back just to say goodbye. Akari closed her hand over the two charms she always kept in her pocket. There were her last link to her old world, her last reminder she was from a different place and time.

She and Jaken had finally stumbled across one old scroll that told of traveling to distant lands, but nothing in it gave Akari any hope of returning to her own.

Night fell and Akari waited by the study window for Sesshomaru to return. He had become more hostile and cold lately, even to her. The search for Gyroa was not going as swiftly as he planned, and he didn't like it one bit.

Akari sighed and looked down at the two charms in her hands; the moonlight reflected on the silver and made them shine.

"What are those?"

Akari spun around, "Oh Sesshomaru. You're back."

Sesshomaru growled softly but pulled her into a hug anyways. After a few minutes he pulled back, and pulled her hand up, "What are these?"

"Charms from the bracelet I used to have."

She held out the locket, "This was from my father."

Sesshomaru examined it before handing it back then Akari handed him the heart, "And this was from a friend."

Sesshomaru hissed when the heart touched his skin.

"What's wrong with you?" Akari demanded.

Sesshomaru threw the charm to the floor, "That is full of miko powers fool!"

"Miko?"

"Priestess powers; pure and good. I can't touch it!"

Akari's mouth formed a silent "oh" as she reached down and retrieved the offending object.

"Well I don't know how, I got it from-" she gasped and froze.

"That's it" she whispered.

"What?"

"This charm…." She looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, "This is the way to get home!"

"What do you mean?"

Akari ran out the door and towards the library, Sesshomaru close behind her.

She started searching through the scrolls, "Jaken and I found….a scroll in here a while ago. But it didn't make any sense and did I think it applied to me. So I forgot about it."

Sesshomaru leaned against the table, his eyebrows raised.

"What did it say?"

"I don't remember exactly" Akari growled, "Why do you think I'm looking for it?"

After a few more minutes she let out an exclamation of triumph and held up an old scroll. She immediately dropped to the floor and started reading it.

"There have been legends and tales of distortions in time, where a being with a pure power can travel to a distant time."

Akari looked up at Sesshomaru, "Do you know what this means?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru just stared at her, not even his eyes betrayed the turmoil he was feeling inside.

"I can go back."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**Yay…..reviews! **

**I decided since you were all so nice to gimmie reviews I'd be nice and give ya some more of the story.**

**Aren't I cool?**

**Akariglares: "Hardly"**

**DemonWitch: "Can't I at least make myself feel good about myself once in a while?"**

**Akari: "No"**

**DemonWitch growls: "Hey! I gave you a life!"**

**Akari raises eyebrow: "Gave me…..Dude, my mother hates me! What kinda messed up crack are you on and why aren't you sharing!"**

**DemonWitch blinks: "WTF…."**

**Ha ha….yeah I'm in a good mood. ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Oh and thanks to **JennyKim319, k1ta.Ky0ko, angelwingz21, TurtleFace08, Amareth's Shadow, MidnightSakuraWolf, gaara sasuke neji lover, blackXheart, ilovesoccer899 and Kaira-chan666** for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: _HOME_

Akari paced back and forth in her bedroom. A week had past since she discovered the way to return home, and she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Sesshomaru had immediately gone cold and hardly spoke to her. It hurt more then she wanted to admit, but she knew why he was doing it. He had explained to her about a HeartSong, what it is and what it meant. And now the possibility of her going home….

Akari sighed and dropped to her bed with a huff. Now that she had a way to go back, she wasn't so sure she wanted to. She had a better life here then in the future, and she had Sesshomaru now. But in the back of her mind, she knew she had to at least go back and say goodbye to a few people; and see if her father was still alive.

Akari sat up so fast the room spun. How could she have forgotten about him? If he did survive, he would have gone frantic in searching for her.

"_That_'_s final then_" she got to her feet and walked over to her door, "_I_'_m going back_."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him, his face remaining still though inside he was a mess. 

"I'm going back."

Akari's words echoed in his mind, and as much as he hated to admit it; they stung.

"Sesshomaru?"

Akari's soft voice broke through his thoughts. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow indicated he had heard her.

"Are you okay with that?"

"It is your life Akari. I do not wish to control it."

His voice was so cold it made her flinch.

"Are you saying you don't care?"

Sesshomaru sat down at his gaze, turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"Answer me damn it!" Akari cried.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, "I already did."

Tears blurred her vision, but she refused to let them fall.

"Don't do this Sesshomaru. I can come back."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I have to make sure my father's okay. I have to say goodbye. I have to…" her voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her, taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face up so he could see into her eyes, "I do not want you to leave" his voice was a chilling whisper, one that sent shivers down his back, "But this is not something I will interfere in. Do as you see fit, it's your choice."

Akari closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, their arms holding each other close.

It's your choice. How long she waited to hear those words; embrace them, experience them. But now, all they held was a hollow meaning, and pain.

* * *

The next morning Akari flew off into the sky on the back of the dragon Ah-Un. Sesshomaru had left before dawn, leaving Akari alone in his bed. Now as Akari flew through the sky; she wished she could have seen him one last time. 

It was night by the time Ah-Un landed by the well. It was both a welcoming and feared sight for Akari. She touched the rim of the well and fear filled her heart. What if it didn't take her home? What if she could've ever come back here? What if….

She shook her head; it did her no good to scare herself by wondering. She just had to do it. Akari glanced up at Ah-Un, its two pair of eyes watching her intently.

"I can't do this" Akari whispered.

She started back to the dragon, but looked down at her hand and stopped. The locket from her father gleamed in the moonlight.

"What am I thinking? Of course I have to….."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Note to self: Never wish for the chance to make your own decision. It sucks!"

Akari patted Ah-Un on both neck and smiled, "Well, I guess this is it."

She turned and walked back to the well, climbing up on the edge she took a deep breath before stepping off.

Ah-Un walked over to the well and peered in. Then looked at each other and laid down on the grass.

* * *

"There lived a cold demon Lord; with a castle far into his lands. One day a beautiful woman appeared, with hair like fire, and a spirit as wild as the river. She was lost and asked the demon Lord for his help. This Lord had never helped anyone before in his life, but he as so taken by the woman's beauty, he agreed. They traveled throughout the lands, searching for a way for her to return to her home. But they found none. Finally the demon Lord took the woman to his castle, because he had fallen in love with her, and wished to keep her as his own. Many other demons tried to claim her as theirs; they were impressed by her bravery and beauty. But they all failed and the girl stayed by the demon's side. For years they were together. Till one day the girl was told of a way home. But she had to choose between her home, and the one she loved. Leaving the demon Lord at his castle the girl journeyed home, and was never heard from again." 

Juhins finished his story then leaned back and waited for the couple to speak. The fire crackled and hissed, giving off a bright warmth.

"That's so sad" Kagome finally murmured.

InuYasha frowned slightly, "So why is it forbidden to speak of?"

Juhins shrugged, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes it. It is too painful for him to know the human chose to leave him."

InuYasha snorted, "This is unbelievably. Are you sure that demon in the story is Sesshomaru? Sure as hell doesn't sound like him?"

Juhins nodded, "Yes. I remember seeing the girl myself years ago. She was hard to forget because she was indeed beautiful, and her eyes seemed to look into your soul. I only saw her twice; one time she came into my father's store and other out in the woods."

"Was Sesshomaru with her?" InuYasha questioned.

"Not in the store."

"Then how do you know he's the same demon?"

"She said the candy was for him."

InuYasha fell over and Kagome snickered.

"Now I know it's not him!" InuYasha yelled.

"I saw them with my own two eyes. Walking through the forest and others had seen them together. Soon it because a tale many wished to hear. But after the girl disappeared."

"Sesshomaru didn't want to be reminded." Kagome whispered.

Juhins nodded, "Yes.

They talked a few minutes more then Juhins bid them goodnight and left.

InuYasha yawned and stretched, "That guy's been hit upside the head one to many times. There is no way-"

"She got to go home" Kagome murmured.

"Eh?"

"Akari…in the story it says she went home."

InuYasha grunted and laid down, "I don't know Kagome. That story was kinda far fetched."

Kagome laid down as well and looked into InuYasha's eyes, "I don't think so."

"Keh."

After a few minutes Kagome lifted her head, "InuYasha?"

"What?"

"I want to go back. First thing in the morning."

"Back where?"

"The well."

"What for?"

"I'm going home."

"Keh."

Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes, "_Now where did she go_?"

* * *

Akari gasped in surprise as she felt her body float through the air, then land softly on the ground. She looked up and her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. She was inside the well house. 

She quickly climbed out of the well and walked over to the doors; it was dark outside and Akari was glad. It made it easier to sneak around.

She slipped outside and looked over at the Higurashi's house. All the lights were out and not a soul seemed to be up.

Akari sighed and made her way down the steps. There was only one other person she could trust not tell she was back, especially if she didn't stay.

Akari skillfully climbed the tree to the window and pulled it open, thankful it still remained locked. Hoping inside she softly walked over to the bed and shook the girl that lay fast asleep.

"Sakura"

Sakura mumbled but didn't open her eyes, so Akari shook her hardly, "Sakura wake up!"

Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered, "What?"

Akari smirked, "Long time no see."

Sakura's eyes shot open when she saw Akari, "Ak-"

Akari quickly placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Hush!" she snarled softly, "No one can know I'm here."

Sakura nodded her head and Akari moved her hand then sat next to the girl on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Sakura hissed.

Akari sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Try me."

So Akari told her exactly what had happened; from falling in the well to being attacked by demons to living with Sesshomaru.

"You're crazy."

Akari laughed shortly, "I told you it was hard to believe."

"Akari" Sakura sighed and shook her head, "You've been gone for almost two years. You had everyone sick with worry."

"It wasn't my choice!" Akari snapped.

"Your grandfather died."

Akari paled, "What?" she breathed.

"About 11 months ago. He couldn't handle the fact he lost you, and he died."

Akari closed her eyes and blew out her breath, "I…."

Sakura's face softened, "I'm sorry Akari. I just can't believe you've come back here. After two years of no one knowing where you were."

"I didn't know how to get back."

Sakura scooted closer and put an arm around Akari, "All that matters is you're back now."

Akari nodded slowly.

"Your father will be happy."

Akari's head shot up, "What?"

Sakura smiled, "Your father's been searching for you this whole time."

Tears filled Akari's eyes but they did not fall, "My father's alive?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. The day you disappeared…your mother called your grandparents and said your dad had suddenly woken up; calling your name."

Akari put her hands in her face and breathed deeply, "I don't believe it."

Sakura put her head on Akari's shoulder, "You've changed" she whispered.

Akari glanced over at her, "What do you mean?"

"Akari, two years ago you would have broken my arm if I put it around you."

Akari smirked, "True."

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

"Whatever happened to you. Wherever you were, wither a different country, or time; it's made you better."

Akari laughed softly, "I've been back for five minutes. How can you tell?"

Sakura looked into her eyes, her face serious, "Because you just laughed. You nearly cried when I told you about your family. I can see it in your eyes, the way you talk."

Akari half shrugged, "I'm still the same person."

"Yes. But you don't hate the world anymore."

"I guess that's because I've found someone…to take my mind off my hate."

Sakura suddenly pulled her into a hug and Akari surprised them both but hugging her back.

After a few minutes Sakura sat back and smiled, "When are you going back?"

Akari bit her lip then smiled back, "I can't stay here."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Will I see you again?"

Akari got to her feet and shrugged, "I don't know."

"You're not going to see your family." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. Sakura could always do that, know what you want to do, even before you did.

"Are they still looking for me?"

Sakura nodded, "I don't think your father will ever stop."

Akari sighed deeply, "As much as I want to see my father…it's better if I don't. I don't want to hurt him by leaving again."

"It's your choice."

Akari smiled at those words.

"And I'm glad it is."

Akari paused at the window, "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura voice was soft.

"Don't tell anyone. Not even Koto or Midori."

Akari heard Sakura sigh softly, "I won't."

"Thanks."

Akari climbed out the window and went back down the tree. Sakura leaned against her window and watched the girl disappear into the night.

"Goodbye Akari" she whispered, "Finally you can be happy."

* * *

Akari grunted slightly as she pulled herself out of the well and fell to the ground with a thud. 

"That hurt" she got up and brushed herself off.

Looking up she gasped as she stood eye to eye with a two headed dragon.

"Ah-Un! You waited for me?"

The dragon nodded its heads and Akari smirked, "Jaken's probably freaking out thinking he lost you."

She patted their heads, "Good job."

Climbing onto their backs Akari took up and reigns and leaned forward, "Take me home."

**

* * *

A/N: I heard/read somewhere that Rin was actually the one that named Ah-Un, but I had to call it something other then "hey you dragon thingy!" **

**Anyways…this chapter's a bit on the weird side…hmmm…eh, oh well. I'm in a good mood. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Where I Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes that I may use

I also do not own the song "When You Say Nothing At All"

(Isn't life cruel?)

**A/N: I'm trying to get this story finished quickly….cause I'm moving in like two days and I don't know when I'll have access to the internet again. So I be working as hard as I can.**

**Thanks to** Gaara sasuke neji lover, katanna tagurasha, TurtuleFace08, JennyKim319, MidnightSakuraWolf, angelwingz21 and Mekachikiku-the-Miko **for your reviews**

**And by the way I like sugar cookies.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _WHERE I BELONG_

Sesshomaru paced the floor in front of his desk. He knew it had been the right thing for her to go. But he couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness that settled around his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's squawking and someone running in the hallway.

He stopped his pace and looked up as his study door flew open.

Akari stood in the door way, slightly panting from her run down the hall.

Sesshomaru froze, wondering if his mind was now beginning to play tricks on him. But as she walked closer, he could smell her scent; like strawberries and honey. She was no illusion.

"You're back."

Akari half shrugged and slowly walked over to him "Nothing much going on back there anyways."

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to."

Sesshomaru wanted so badly to take her into his arms, hold her close to his body and never let her go. But he knew he couldn't. After she had left he realized he was doing the one thing he swore he won't. Fall in love with a human. He had never said he loved her, they both knew it was true.

With her gone it made it easier to bring the cold in and shut everything out; but now she was back, standing in front of him, just within arms length.

"Why are you here Akari?"

Akari flinched as if he had physically slapped her, "What?"

"I thought you were returning to your world."

"I was" Akari whispered, "But then I realized I don't belong there any more."

Sesshomaru looked at her with haunting eyes, his heart aching to hold her, "And you think you belong here?"

"Don't I?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked out the window to the night sky. His mind yelled at him for being such a fool; that he had to make her leave. But he couldn't do it. His lips just refused to form the words.

Akari took a step back, "Do you want me here or not?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists together so tightly he drew blood, a painful war waging inside. Pride or love; it cut deep to lose either one.

Akari reached up and touched his face, turning it to look at her, "I just need one word Sesshomaru. Go or stay."

She searched his eyes, hoping against hope. Sesshomaru eyes never changed their cold look and Akari took that as her answer. Dropping her hands she turned to go; at the door she held her head high and struggled to keep the tears from falling.

Suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Stay."

Akari closed her eyes, "Why?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "I love you."

That cold night turned into passion as two bodies became one and their souls entwined.

* * *

When Kagome and InuYasha arrived back in Kaede's villager, Kagome was deep in thought. Juhins had said Akari went back to her world, but how come no one knew she came back? Did she go then come back here? Was she in hidden back in the future? Was she even still alive?

Kagome was greeted with a flying ball of fur and nearly toppled over at the impact.

"You're back Kagome!"

Kagome half-heartedly smiled, "Hello Shippo, how were things here?"

Shippo crossed his arms, "Something weird is going on."

"What do you mean? Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"That's what I'm talking ab-"

"Kagome!"

Sango came running up and gave her friend a hug, almost squishing Shippo in the process.

"Agh! Let me go!"

"Ah Shippo, what many a men would give to be in you position."

SMACK

Miroku held his check with a grin as Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her off in a huff, leaving Shippo on the shoulder of the monk.

* * *

The girls sat down in the grass and Kagome laid back, sighing deeply.

"What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome looked over, "I could ask you the same thing."

Sango blushed, "What?"

"What's going on with you and Miroku? Shippo's been hinting at it for quite some time."

"Oh…."

Sango fell silent, staring out at the water and pulling grass up by the handfuls.

"We're going to get married."

It was said so softly Kagome almost missed it.

"What?"

Sango turned to her, her eyes sparkling, "We're getting married."

Kagome tired her best to smile, "That's wonderful Sango. I'm so happy for you."

Sango frowned, "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome waved her hand, "Not now. I don't want to ruin anything for you."

"Oh no, you don't" Sango shook her head, "Tell me what happened."

Kagome sighed and told her everything Juhins told them and InuYasha responses about it not being Sesshomaru.

"So what are you going to do?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure. I feel like I'm running in circles."

"But you've been learning things."

Kagome laughed, "So you agree I've been running in circles?"

Sango laughed with her and shook her head, "You know what I meant."

She took Kagome's hands in hers, "Kagome, this is important to you; don't let a little bump make you forget what you set out to do."

Kagome stared into her eyes then nodded, "You're right. I need to finish this."

Sango stood, "That's the spirit!" she held a hand out, "I'll walk with you to the well."

The girl's walked arm in arm back to the village, where Kagome said a quick goodbye to the guys; promising to return quickly. Then she and Sango walked to the well, but Kagome could tell InuYasha wasn't far behind.

"When this is over….will you be my maid of honor Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "Of course! But…what-"

"Miroku and I both decided we wanted to wait till you finish this. Akari was a part of our lives to, even without us realizing it. And we would like to know what became of her."

Kagome leaned over and hugged Sango tightly, "I will find out. I promise."

Sango returned the hug then stepped back as Kagome walked over to the well and hopped in.

* * *

Weeks past, but neither Sesshomaru nor Akari cared; for once in their lives they were complete.

They were out walking through the woods one day, patrolling the lands. Sesshomaru took Akari with him because there had been no more attacks from Gyroa in the Western Lands. It was rumored he fled to the North, but no one knew for sure.

As they were walking through a clearing the clouds opened and let the rain pour down in thick sheets. Sesshomaru quickly took Akari to the shelter of a large tree, and the two of them stood closely as the rain fell.

Suddenly Akari darted out into the rain, yelling and laughing, leaving Sesshomaru to stare at her in surprise.

After a few minutes Akari walked back over to him, her clothes clinging to her body and her hair in a mess.

Akari held out her hand, "Dance with me?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Are you mad?"

Akari laughed, "Quiet possibly"

She smiled and asked again, "Will you dance with me?"

"You look like you're drunk."

"The rain can be quite intoxicating."

She closed her eyes and lifted her face up, letting the few drops from the tree branches hit her face.

She looked back down at Sesshomaru, "Why do you hesitate?"

"Why do you wish to dance in the freezing cold?"

The girl darted out again and twirled around in the rain, "Because for the first time, I feel alive! I can do anything, and no one can stop me. I am free!"

She stepped up to Sesshomaru again, "Don't you see? Here I can be my own person; away from people, away from my mother and her hate. Away from everything. I feel as though a great burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

Sesshomaru gently caressed her face, "You surely are an amazing creature."

"Dance with me" Akari whispered.

Sesshomaru shook his head but allowed himself to be led out from the tree and into the pouring rain. He had never seen the girl like this, carefree and happy. It was like fire to his soul; a fire he craved.

For the first time in her life; she was alive.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

**Without saying a word you can light up the dark**

**Try as I may I could never explain**

**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

Akari loosely wrapped her arms around the demon's neck and laid her head on his chest as Sesshomaru put her hands on her waist and held her close.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

Akari looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru; neither spoke as the rain descended on them like kisses, gently brushing against their skin.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**

**Old Mr. Webster could never define,**

**What's being said between your heart and mine.**

It was an amazing sight to behold.

Held closely in each others arms, danced a demon and a human. One who refused to love, and the other who needed love.

They didn't know what held them in the clearing that night; a spell, a beautiful curse or something deeper. But whatever it was, neither of them wanted to break it.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

Finally Akari spoke softly, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"For dancing with me" she laughed softly, "In the rain."

Sesshomaru took one of his hands from her waist and touched her check, "I will do anything for you."

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

Akari bit her lip, "Why?" she whispered.

"Because…" Sesshomaru leaned closer, his golden eyes bearing into hers.

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

"You are my HeartSong."

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry for taking so long to update. (Though I realize it's only been a day….it feels like it's been forever….weird…)**

**I'm moving tomorrow and have been really busy today finishing everything.**

**I also apologize for the confusion about chapter 17 being the last chapter; as you can see that is not true. There will be at least three more chapters (including this one)…but I'm not sure when I can get them out. Sorry about this and I will do my best to hurry… :) **

**Thanks to** Gaara sasuke neji lover, angelwingz21, TurtleFace08, k1ta.Ky0ko, MidnightSakuraWolf, blackXheart, ilovesoccer899, JennyKim319, CrystalBlueSeraph, ImposterAnge1212, Tsuchii, WhisperInMyDreams, Long Lost Dream37 and Dreamer of Destiny **for your reviews.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: _STOLEN _

Mrs. Higurashi looked up in surprise when she heard the front door slam and Kagome calling for her.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Kagome slid to a stop at the table, "Who was Akari's closest friend?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"When Akari was here, who was her closest friend?"

"I thought I already told you Kagome. Koto, Midori and Sakura."

Kagome shook her head and waved her hands, "Yes, yes, yes. But out of those three, who was she closest to?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the stove to face her daughter, "Why I believe it was Sakura. She was the one Akari mentioned the most, and the only one who ever came over to the shrine."

"Does she still live here?"

"Kagome, what is going on?"

Kagome sighed deeply and fell into the chair next to her, "I think Akari came back here."

"You mean after she fell in the well?"

"Yes. That's why I need to talk to Sakura."

"I see. Well I'm sure you could talk to Koto and she could tell you."

"Of course! Thanks mom!"  
Kagome jumped up and ran out of the room. Mrs. Higurashi just laughed and went back to her cooking.

* * *

Kagome stood outside and stared up at the Tree of Ages. She had gotten a hold of Koto and she gave Kagome Sakura's number. Once Kagome mentioned Akari and who she was Sakura agreed to talk to her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled, "Are you Sakura?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. You sure have grown up."

Her voice was soft and gentle, and sweet to hear.

"Why did you want to talk about Akari?"

Kagome pointed to the nearby bench, "Why don't we sit down?"

They sat and Kagome turned to face her, "When did Akari come back?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"I know Akari came back here, after she disappeared."

"You've been there, haven't you?"

Kagome froze, "Where?"

"The world Akari spoke of. The one she chose over this one."

"I, uh-"

Sakura laughed, "Its okay Kagome. I know. I can see it."

"See what?"

"It was like when Akari came back. I could see she was different."

"See it?"

"Ever since I was a child, I could see this light around people; a reflection of their souls."

"Their aura" Kagome whispered.

"Yes. And Akari had this…I don't know what to call it…light I guess, that she didn't have before. Before she was dark and cold; but when she came back, it was pure light. It's the same with you. Pure light. I haven't seen anyone else in this world with that same light."

"So she did come to see you."

Sakura nodded, "She had been missing for about two years…then suddenly I was woken up and there she was. Sitting on my bed, like it was the most natural thing in the world."

Sakura looked up to the tree, "She told me about that world, and about the man who took her mind of her hate of this world."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "A man?"

"Yes. She told me she had fallen in love with him; and she didn't feel empty anymore."

"_She couldn_'_t_….._It can_'_t be him_…._could it_?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Did she ever tell you his name?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, she did."

"Who was he?"

"She said his name was Sesshomaru."

* * *

"It's gone!"

Akari awoke to Sesshomaru storming around the room, snarling and eyes flashing red.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Damn it."

Akari sat up, holding the sheets tightly to her body, "What's wrong?"

"Tensaiga is gone."

Akari frowned, "What?"

"The sword it not here."

"But how can that be?"

"Hell if I know!" Sesshomaru barked.

Akari slid off the bed, "I thought you didn't even like that sword, called it useless."

"That's not the point Akari!"

"Then what is the point?" Akari snapped back.

"The point is someone was able to sneak into _my_ bedroom, while _I_ was in it. And take _my_ sword without _my_ knowledge."

Akari sighed, "I see. So it is your pride that is damage?"

Sesshomaru growled at her then turned and left the room. Akari closed her eyes and shook her head, "_Don_'_t be so arrogant Sesshomaru_."

Though it was slightly frightening that the sword was gone. Sesshomaru was right; how could someone have just gotten in and taken it?

Akari got dressed then set out to find something to do, knowing it would be near nightfall before Sesshomaru came back.

It was nearing her 20th birthday, and Akari was trying to get Jaken to let her make a cake. There were only 3 days left, and she was getting no where.

"I could always grab his staff and knock the little twit out" Akari muttered as she made her way through the garden. As she wandered through the roses she was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

* * *

It was hours past dark when Sesshomaru finally returned. He had found no trace of the Tensaiga, but he had heard news of Gyroa being back in his lands; which angered him farther.

"You can not go outside any more" Sesshomaru said suddenly as he and Akari walked through the gardens.

"What?"

"Until I have my sword back, and Gyroa is killed I cannot risk your safety."

"So you're going to lock me up?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her coolly, "I did not say you had to stay in the room, just in the castle."

"Forget it!"

Sesshomaru stopped, "Are you refusing to obey this Sesshomaru?"

Akari put her hands on her hips and leveled him with an icy glare.

"Obey?"

Sesshomaru started walking again, "Yes. I am the Lord of this castle, and these lands. And you will do as I-"

"Like hell I will!"

Sesshomaru looked back to see Akari standing in the same spot. "How dare you try to pull that crap on me!"

And without meaning to Sesshomaru winced.

As Akari approached him, eyes blazing, he remembered something his father once told him when he was younger.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Listen to me you egotistical, self-centered, arrogant, selfish, rude and sometimes very stupid man!"

Sesshomaru snarled, "You dare-"

"I will not do this. You may be lord of the manor, but you are not lord of me!"

She walked till they stood chest to chest and she lifted her hands to his face, "I love you Sesshomaru, and I want to be with you. But you have to stop trying to control me."

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, "I just don't want to lose you."

Akari smiled, "I will never leave you."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair; hoping she never would.

* * *

Kagome raced down the hill from the well and towards the village. She was so close, so close to finding out what happened. There was just one more person to talk to; one more person to explain everything.

"Sango, where's Kirara?" Kagome cried as she burst into the hut.

Everyone looked up in surprise, "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't have time to explain. Can I barrow Kirara Sango? It's important."

Sango lifted the tiny kitten from her lap and handed her to Kagome, "Sure Kagome. Are you okay?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she ran out. Everyone got to their feet and followed her.

"Where is she going?" Miroku asked as they watched Kirara fly off.

InuYasha growled, "She's going West."

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. How It Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

I also don't own the song "I Will Remember You"

**A/N: Okay I lied….I got another chapter done….funny…anyways. On with the story…and what a lame title for this chapter….yeesh…**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: _HOW IT HAPPENED_

Kagome jumped off Kirara's back and stood by the demon's head, "You stay here Kirara. I don't think Sesshomaru will be very pleased at the sight of us; but maybe if it's just me, he'll talk."

Kirara growled softly and Kagome laughed, "Yeah. No way in heck."

She looked up to the castle standing before her, "But I have to try."

Kagome walked around, looking for some kind of entrance, and instead found a beautiful garden. She slowly walked through, looking at each type of flower.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome gasped and spun around. Sesshomaru stood behind her; his cold eyes on her, chilling her to the bone.

Kagome stepped closer, "There's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Leave."

Sesshomaru turned and started to leave, "No wait! Please."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"I heard a story. About a girl who came here 17 years ago. From my world."

She saw Sesshomaru stiffen slightly.

"And I want to know what happened to her."

Sesshomaru turned back to her and sneered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome stood right in front of him, "I think you do. Amaya Hikari came through the same well I did. But she never returned. And I think you know why."

Sesshomaru stared down at her, "I have nothing to say to you _human_. Be gone from my presence."

He turned and walked back down the walkway.

Kagome's eyes flashed angrily, "Can you forget you hatred of me for one second!" she snapped. "Tell me what happened to Amaya!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand grasped her throat tightly, "Do _not_ speak of her!"

Kagome struggled against his hand, "Why are you so protective of her?" she rasped. "Did she mean something to you?"

Pain flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes and he let her drop to the ground. "Leave me" he growled, "And return home. Forget what you seek. It is no more."

Kagome stood slowly but did not walk away, "She stayed because of you, didn't she? Amaya didn't go home because she wanted to stay with you."

"Her name was Akari"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

Sesshomaru turned back, the night masking his face but the light from the moon reflected his eyes; they were unmistakably filled with pain and sadness. "She went by Akari. She hated the name Amaya."

Kagome slowly walked over to the demon, "I see."

Sesshomaru looked to the sky, "I met her, by the river. She was dressed in a strange manner. I was filled with a distain for her at first. She was confused and a little frightened. But she held such a fire in her eyes. She was attacked, and I saved her. After that I…felt some _need_ to protect her. And it disgusted me."

Kagome smothered a smile behind a hand and Sesshomaru glared at her, "What do you find so amusing?" he snarled.

Kagome shook her head, "I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment, his golden eyes burning into her. "I see."

Kagome mentally kicked herself and bit her lip to keep her cool. She was sure he wouldn't continue and felt a disappointment in not knowing what happened to the girl.

But the cold demon surprised her by speaking again.

"She stayed by my side, for many days. She insisted it was till she could find a way home, and I…thought didn't care. But I did. I never let her out of my sight. I couldn't help but protect her. When we finally found a way for her to return, she went, but came back again. She wanted to stay with me."

He looked down at Kagome, "And I foolishly let her stay."

"You fell in love with her" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru hesitated then nodded slightly, "Yes."

He looked up to the sky, "I should have made her leave."

His eyes focused on Kagome, "If she had gone back, she wouldn't have been there. Nothing would have happened."

Kagome carefully approached the agitated demon, "What happened?"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk as Jaken came bursting in.

"Jaken"

"My Lord! It is Gyroa, he is attacking a village. Near the border."

Sesshomaru growled and got to his feet, "This ends tonight."

Akari looked up from her book, "You're going?"

"This demon has run wild on my lands long enough; I will not allow it to go on anymore."

Akari walked over to him "You have no weapon, no way to defend yourself."

"You doubt this Sesshomaru?"

"No. I'm just worried."

Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. Once he pulled back he gently brushed his hand across her face, "Don't be. I will be back, but you must stay here."

Akari nodded once and Sesshomaru left the room.

Akari settled back into her chair. Soon her eyes closed and she let herself drift off to sleep, her thoughts still on Sesshomaru.

* * *

Akari was awakened by Jaken's yelling and the sound of glass breaking.

"Who are you!"

Akari sat up as a dark clothed advanced on Jaken and forcefully knocked the imp to the ground.

"Jaken!"

Akari started to go to him but stopped then the figure suddenly turned on her, pressing a knife to her throat, "Well, well, well" he sneered.

"It looks like the rumors were true."

He grabbed Akari but her upper arm and started to drag her out of the room, "Come on girl; we've got some people waiting for us."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near the border Sesshomaru finally found the demon called Gyroa. He looked like a large man, with blood red skin and yellow eyes. His hair was stark white and stuck out in wild directions.

Gyroa laughed as he watched Sesshomaru approach, "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up!" Gyroa called in a deep voice, "I was beginning to think you did not care about your territory."

Sesshomaru stopped and stared coolly; his face emotionless.

"Ah yes. I heard you were quite the cold-hearted bastard. But…that doesn't seem to fit with the last news I received. Perhaps you are not the one who rules here."

"I am the only Lord of these lands."

"Not for long."

Sesshomaru jumped back just in time from Gyroa's attack.

Sesshomaru's fingers began to glow green, "You think you can defeat me?"

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and his calm face changed into shock.

"Akari!"

A man held the struggling girl with a blade pressed to her neck and sneered, "Will you look at that! The Great Dog Lord is surprised."

Gyroa stepped back, "So it's true" he said darkly, "The mighty Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. Has fallen in love with a human."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, "Let her go!"

"Now why would I do that, after Konoy has gone through all that trouble to kidnap her and everything?"

Gyroa chuckled, "Didn't you learn from your father Sesshomaru?" he nodded slightly to Konoy.

"Humans don't live long."

Konoy took the blade from Akari's neck and plunged it into her stomach.

Konoy then released her and Akari stumbled forward; blood steeping through her fingers as she held them to her body.

**I will be walking one day, down a street far away.  
And see a face in the crowd and smile.**

"Akari!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Konoy laughed and pushed the girl to the ground.

Sesshomaru snarled and rushed to her side, hardly glancing as he sliced Konoy's throat.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…" Akari whispered, her face white.

**Knowing how you made me laugh,  
Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past.**

Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms, "Akari…you can't…"

"Hey…it's ok..ay.." she breathes came in small gasps.

Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest; her blood staining his white clothes.

"I don't have Tensaiga. I can't bring you back!"

**I will remember you.**

Akari smiled softly, "I know."

**Look in my eyes while you're near. **

**Tell me what's happening here.**

"Akari…"

Sesshomaru struggled to breath, "Don't…leave…"

**See that I don't want to say good-bye.**

Gyroa laughed behind him, "You're a fool Sesshomaru. You let your guard down and your back exposed. For what? A dead human girl."

Sesshomaru gently laid Akari back down; her body still and her breath shallow.

He knew she would die. And that hurt more then any pain he'd ever felt before.

Tilting his head back, Sesshomaru let out a roar that would have made the very depths of Hell tremble in fear.

Slowly rising from Akari's body, Sesshomaru turned to face Gyroa.

"You will die" he said coldly.

Gyroa raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think you will be able to defeat me Dog Lord? You have yet to touch me and Konoy was only a human. _I_ will not be killed so easily."

Sesshomaru growled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, "You killed…the one thing in this life…that I love…"

"Are you trying to appeal to my sympathy Dog?"

"No. I'm letting you know for what reason you will not leave this forest alive."

Gyroa laughed, "All this for a human girl?"

"Her name is Akari."

Those were the last words Gyroa ever heard.

* * *

Sesshomaru knelt by Akari's side again; she was laying in her own puddle of blood.

"Akari" he whispered.

Akari slowly opened her eyes, "Hi" she whispered; struggling to breath.

"I….please don't…You can't leave me."

Very slowly she reached up to touched his face, "I can…never leave...Don't forget that."

**Our love is frozen in time.  
I'll be your champion and you'll be mine.**

"I love you Akari"

Akari smiled then her eyes closed and her body went limp.  
Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair, "No…"

**I will remember.  
I will remember you.**

Some hours later Sesshomaru sat down and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Looking down at his hands he realized they were covered in blood. Gyroa's and….

"Akari"

**Later on,**

**When this fire is an ember.  
Later on,  
When the night's not so tender.**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. After he slaughtered Gyroa, he picked up Akari's lifeless body and carried her away.

He build a fire; out of habit or hope. Hope that maybe it would somehow bring her back. But that wasn't possible.

She was gone.

**Given time,  
Though it's hard to remember darlin'.**

Akari was dead and there was no way Sesshomaru could bring her back. With his Tensaiga gone, there was no way to save the girl's soul. Now, she laid a lifeless corpse; yet still amazingly beautiful.

**I will be holding,**

**I'll still be holding to you.**

A strange cold feeling swept through Sesshomaru's body as he watched at her. Her body on the other side of the fire; just like when they had first started traveling together.

Eyes closed and long hair framing her face, she looked as though she was just in a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru tired to ignore the emotions that raged through his body; they never crossed his face. But if one were to look closely at his eyes, they would see the reflections of his soul.

Anger, contempt, pain and sadness. Feelings a demon could feel, but would never show. Feelings a demon knew, but could never express. Yet there they were, dancing in his eyes like the flames across the sky.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru locked everything back in, back in the farthest and darkest part of his soul. But not before a single tear escaped and ran down his cold cheek.

**I will remember you.**

* * *

Sesshomaru turned and started up a small hill; Kagome hesitated a moment before following him. There surrounded by trees and flowers was a lone grave.

Kagome knelt down, tears in her eyes, and gently brushed her fingers over the stone, "You buried her here."

"She belonged nowhere else."

"And what happened to Tensaiga?"

"It had been Konoy. He was able to mask his scent and sneak in. I found it in a cave some months later."

"I see."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she stood.

She touched his shoulder, and he spun on her; his eyes glowing red.

"Don't give me your pity human! I don't need it!"

Kagome stood her ground, "Fine. Then I won't give it. But this certainly explains many things."

"And what is that?"

"Now I understand why you hate me and other humans. But I think it's me more of all. I came from the same time as Akari and I remind you of her."

Sesshomaru hissed, "You are _nothing_ like her!"

"Look Sesshomaru. I didn't mean it like that."

Sesshomaru suddenly touched Kagome's face, "Just go now Kagome. Let this story rest."

Kagome stared at him in surprise at his gentleness, then nodded her head slowly, "I will. I just have one more question."

He turned away, "What?"

"Why do you come back to her grave, if her memory causes you some much pain?"

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, then looked down at the grave.

"Because she was my HeartSong."

Kagome didn't say a word. Just turned and walked back down the hill.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, the pain of a new wound flowing through his heart.

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned quickly and his eyes widened slightly, "Akari."

* * *

Hearing Sesshomaru speak Kagome stopped at the bottom of the hill and turned back; looking up towards the grave she squinted to see who he was talking to.

Sesshomaru stood with a young girl who had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Akari" Kagome whispered.

Suddenly they both disappeared, leaving Kagome alone on the castle grounds.

Slowly making her way down the path she ran into Rin and Jaken and braced herself for a fight.

"Ah… the human girl Kagome" Jaken said with a slight sneer.

"Where is my lord?"

Kagome shrugged, "I-I'm not sure. He just disappeared."

This time it was Rin who spoke, "Of course. We thought as much."

"This has happened before?"

"Oh yes. Every once in a while he leaves with her. With Akari."

"But I thought she died."

Jaken scoffed, "Oh course she did you silly human."

"But how?"

"They are connected" Rin pointed to the grave, "Her body may reside there but her soul is forever by his side."

**So many years come and gone, and yet the memory is strong.  
One word we never could learn, Good-bye.**

Jaken hit Rin over the head with his staff, "She does not need to know all this you dumb girl!"

Kagome smiled, "But I already do."

Rin and Jaken looked surprised, "You do? How?" Jaken demanded.

Kagome looked back to the hilltop; the grave stone standing alone now.

"Because she is his HeartSong."

**True love is frozen in time, **

**I'll be your champion and you will be mine.  
I will remember you.  
So please remember…  
I will remember you.  
**

**

* * *

A/N: One chapter left….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Just Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Happy days…last chapter! Lol…sorry it's taken me so long to get it up. I am finally moved to Idaho and I've got a place to live. Now all I need is a job and life will be good.**

**MY OTHER STORIES INFO: IF YOU DON'T CARE, GO STRAIGHT TO THE STORY. **

**For any of you that looked at Forbidden Love and liked it; I am going to continue with it. I just don't have the spare time right now. **

**I need to finish Just Your Average Fairy Tale first. **

**Then there is I Still, which I will try to get another chapter out soon. But don't quote me on that.**

**Mile In Each Other's Shoes, an utterly pointless story, yet somewhat funny. That'll get updated when ever another weird idea comes to me. 'Cause like I said in the story; it has no plot.**

**So priorities are**

**Just Your Average Fairy Tale.**

**Then I Still and Forbidden Love are when I finish getting the storylines figured out.**

**And Mile In Each Other's Shoes is whenever the hell I get bored senseless.**

**I've been really irritated lately…but I don't know why. And that annoys me. So needless to say, I am not a happy person right now. But anyways…moving on!**

**Thanks to** katanna tagurasha, TurtleFace08, agaara sasuke neji lover, blackXheart, Yasha-Luver22, MidnightSakuraWolf, k1ta.Ky0ko, silverkonekotsukari, JennyKim319, Amareth's Shadow, misunderstood-orchid, ConfusedAmaya, Taka-03, ImposterAngel212 and zodiac1805 **for your reviews**.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: _JUST BELIEVE_

Kagome sighed deeply and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was sitting on the bank of the river that ran by Kaede's village. She had returned from the Western Lands almost three days ago and had hardly spoken a word. She did tell her companions Akari had been traveling with Sesshomaru, that Akari had died, and that she found her grave. But she left out everything Sesshomaru had told her, and how she had died. Somehow it didn't feel right to say it to anyone else.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome looked over her shoulder to see InuYasha walking towards her, "What are you doing?"

Kagome turned back to the water, "I'm just thinking."

InuYasha sat down next to her, "About what?"

"I'm not sure."

InuYasha frowned, "How the hell can you not know what you're talking about?"

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Not now InuYasha. I don't feel like fighting with you."

InuYasha looked down at her in surprise then put an arm around her shoulder, "Whatever."

They sat like that for several minutes till Kagome pulled back and looked up at InuYasha, "I love you" she whispered.

InuYasha's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"I love you."

"What's going on? Why-"

"And I will forever."

InuYasha's face softened slightly, "Uh…oh…I love you too Kagome" he murmured and pulled her closer.

Kagome snuggled into his chest, and closed her eyes.

"_I wonder if this is how Akari felt_, _in Sesshomaru_'_s arms_."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You are my HeartSong."

InuYasha looked down at her, "What? HeartSong…what is that?"

Kagome smiled, "It is what you are to me. There is no other explanation."

InuYasha tucked a piece of hair behind Kagome's ear and smiled slightly; his ears twitching as he listened to their heartbeats. Matching each other in rhythm; as if they were singing to each other.

"You're right" he whispered and buried his face in her hair.

"You are my HeartSong."

* * *

Some hours later Shippo came out and told them it was time for dinner. As the group sat around the fire, Kagome and Sango talked about the wedding while Miroku helped Kaede serve up the food; and InuYasha and Shippo got into another argument. 

"Kagome" Kaede said as she passed her a plate, "I found something that ye might find of interest."

Kagome looked up, "Oh?"

Kaede walked over to the corner of her hut and pulled a book out of a basket.

"I found this after ye left for the Western Lands while I was cleaning. I had forgotten I even had it."

She sat down next to Kagome and handed it to her, "It is in a strange writing."

Kagome took the book and opened. Her eyes widened as she looked over the pages, "Oh my…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Shippo asked from a top InuYasha's head.

"This was Akari's. The reason Kaede couldn't read it was because it's in English."

"Eng-lish?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. That's what they speak in America. Where Akari was from. I know a little from some classes I took."

"So can you read it?" Sango looked over her shoulder.

"I…I think so. I think this was a book of poems."

"Then don't read 'em out loud" InuYasha growled.

Miroku nodded, "InuYasha's right. It would be a deep invasion of her privacy if all of us were to know what she wrote."

InuYasha scoffed, "Whatever. I just don't want to hear them. Who cares about her privacy?"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads while Shippo smacked InuYasha on the forehead, "Idiot!"

* * *

After dinner was over, Kagome left the hut and slowly walked to the forest; the book in hand. She found a large boulder to lean against and settle comfortable into the grass. Opening the book she read through each page carefully, hoping for a deeper look into the girl's soul. 

She finally finished reading it and started to close it when a folded paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. Setting the book next to her she reached down and picked up the paper. She gasped softly when she unfolded it; it was a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru. But the date on the paper was months before she fell in the well.

"_Did she know_?"

Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She remembered when she spoken with Hana; she had told Kagome Akari was unique. She seemed to know things, and she could draw the most beautiful places, and people; that no one has ever seen. She didn't know where they came from; she just knew them.

"There you are."

Kagome looked up to see Sango and Kaede coming towards her.

"You just left and we got worried" Sango explained as she took a seat next to her friend.

Kagome ducked her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I was just caught up in this book."

Kaede chuckled as she sat on the other side of Kagome, "Yes. This girl Akari has seemed to cast quite a spell on everyone; hasn't she?"

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Sango pointed to the picture.

Kagome half shrugged, "I'm not sure. This was drawn way before she came here…but it looks just like him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did the child draw that?" Kaede asked.

"It was because of their connection" Kagome said softly.

"Connection?"

"Yes. They were bound together."

"You mean like soul mates?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled, "Something like that."

She turned to Kaede, "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What ever happened to that beast Lyna and Gwna spoke of? The one Akari protected them against? I haven't ever seen it around here. Did you finally defeat it?"

"Nay child" Kaede shook her head, "Nearly three years after the girl had first appeared, I heard rumors that the Western Lord suddenly appeared in these parts, then he was gone. After that, we never saw the beast again."

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered.

"You think Sesshomaru killed the beast for the villagers?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Not for the villagers" she looked to the west, "He did it for Akari."

Kagome put the picture back inside the book and stood up, "There's one more thing I have to do."

* * *

Kagome locked her car and ran inside the retirement home. She had gotten back from the Feudal Era earlier that morning, but too early to come in. Now she was there the moment the doors opened. 

She fluttered a hand to the receptionist as she ran past and down the hall to Hana Rain's room. She stopped short when she saw an older couple and a man standing outside the door, but didn't let it keep her away.

"Excuse me"

The older man turned, it was clear he had been crying and hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"My mother had a heart attack last night" he paused and took a shaky breath.

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, "_Oh no_! _I_'_m too late_!"

"She is still with us. But it is only a matter of time."

"_Thank God_."

Kagome took a deep breath, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I've been taking care of Hana while she's here."

The man smiled slightly and stuck out his hand, "Ryan Young." He indicated to the woman, "My wife Julie" and then pointed to the other man, "And my son Davis."

Kagome smiled back, "I know."

"How-"

"Hana told me all about you."

Kagome's eyes flickered over to the woman and felt a sudden hatred for her.

"She told me all about your family." She paused then softly added, "Especially Akari."

Both men stiffened slightly and the woman just looked away.

"I know this is very forward of me…but I need to talk to Hana."

Ryan shook his head, "She hasn't been able to speak Kagome. She can hardly keep awake."

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Can I at least sit with her? Please?"

Ryan nodded, "Of course."

He opened the door for her, "Go on in."

Kagome smiled her thanks and slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind her. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. Machines beeping and flashing screens were the only signs the woman lying in the bed was still alive.

Kagome took one of Hana's frail hands and held it closely as she tried to blink back the tears.

"I found her" Kagome whispered.

"John was right. She did fall into that well. And she got sent to a wonderful place. I know because I go there all the time."

Hana's eyes opened and very slowly her head turned to look at Kagome.

"I promise it Hana. Inside the well is a magical place. One where somebody can find what they've always been seeking for."

"Akari" Hana murmured and her eyes fluttered.

Kagome didn't try to stop the tears that rolled down her face; they were too precious to just throw away.

"Yes Grandma?"

Hana tried to smile, "There you are… you silly girl….where have you been?"

"Just like Grandpa said. I fell in that well. But I'm okay, I wasn't hurt."

Kagome leaned on the bed and softly told Akari's story, what she had seen and been a part of. The whole time Hana smiled and murmured responses.

"I met the most wonderful person" Kagome whispered. "Someone who loves me, and protects me. He has never let me down, nor hurt me."

Kagome continued on till Hana held up her hand slightly,

"I'm sorry Akari…But I-I'm very tired. Can y…you finish telling me about your adventures…later?"

Kagome smiled through her tears, "No problem Grandma."

She quickly walked back over to the door, "Mr. Young" she said softly.

"I think you might want to come in now."

Ryan nodded and his family followed him into the room. Kagome started to leave but stopped when Hana suddenly cried out.

"Akari! Where have you gone! Why did you leave?"

Pain flashed across Ryan's face and he exchanged glances with Davis, who shrugged. Kagome softly cleared her throat, "She thinks I'm Akari."

Ryan indicated to his mother, "Then please sit with her."

Kagome nodded and took her chair by the bed again.

"It's okay Grandma. I'm not going anywhere."

Hana visibly relaxed, "Thank you dear. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again."

Kagome squeezed her hand, "You don't have to worry about that Grandma. I'm happy now, and I don't want to go anywhere."

Hana smiled and settled back into her pillow, "I'm glad dear."

Kagome sat back so Hana's family could say their goodbyes, but never let go of the woman's hand.

"Akari" Hana whispered, "Please tell me one of you writings."

Kagome smiled, "Anything for you Grandma."

Ryan frowned in puzzlement, and Kagome just shook her head.

She closed her eyes and softly recited the one poem that had touched her so deeply she knew it left a mark on her soul.

"As I walk through this forest of black,"

Hana's eyes closed and her breathing hallowed.

"I wait for my rescuer, both a savoir and a condemner.

Shadow from hell, and light of the sun.

Many fear you, and many hate you."

Kagome choked back a sob as she watched Hana's life slip away.

"But I shall do neither.

For you are my all.

Hope of my heart, and song that I will forever sing."

Kagome closed her eyes as Hana's chest stopped moving and the line of the screen went flat.

"Only when the stars fall from the skies and the sun forgets to shine,

Will you stop being my breath, my blood, my soul."

Kagome's shoulders shook as tears ran down her face and fell to the bed.

"You are my HeartSong."

* * *

Kagome slowly walked down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. Once Hana had gone, she left the family to their grieving. 

"Hey! Kagome wait up!"

Kagome wiped her tears as she turned around. Davis came to a halt in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you for doing that. Helping Grams feel better before she died, and not feel guilty about Akari….about Akari's disappearance."

Kagome smiled, "It was nothing."

"I do have a question though."

"Yes?"

"How did you know that poem? Akari never shared her writings with anyone but me and sometimes Grams."

"You've heard that one before?

"Yeah. She wrote it a few months before she came to Japan."

"_She really did know_. _They were truly connected_."

"How did you know that poem?" Davis asked again.

Kagome sighed, "Please don't ask me questions I can't answer."

"Can't or won't?"

Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out a square shaped charm.

"Akari's locket" Davis breathed.

Kagome took Davis' hand and pressed the silver to his palm.

"How did you get that?"

"Is it so hard for you to believe what your grandfather said?"

Kagome turned and walked away. At the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Akari made a new life for herself, despite the hell she grew up in. Honor her memory, and just believe."

Only when the stars fall from the skies and the sun forgets to shine;

_Will you stop being my breath, my blood, my soul. _

_You are my HeartSong._

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that seemed corny. If I get enough complaints I'll change it. ;) **

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

…**how sad….last time I get to say that for this story….:'(**


End file.
